Being Mrs Superman
by Mercedes88
Summary: Lois Lane is blissfully married to the love of her life, Clark Kent. But how does she feel about being Mrs. Superman? A bit of a twist on the future of Lois and Clark as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville, etc.  
Summary: Lois Lane is blissfully married to the love of her life, Clark Kent. But how does she feel about being Mrs. Superman? A bit of a twist on the future of Lois and Clark as we know it.

Note: Hey all—thanks for the support on my other stories! I should have Pick Your Label updated very soon. This will be short fluff with no major plotline. Hope you enjoy! Would love feedback!! R&R please!!

--

**Being Mrs. Superman **

_**Chapter 1**_

They were so well hidden, he practically tripped over them.

Lying on their stomachs on the back porch, their two dark heads were conspiratorially touching. With an intense focus on some unseen action just inside the walls of the house, they were listening with breathless anticipation.

He crept up behind them, a mischievous grin spreading over his lean, handsome face. After taking a moment to ascertain what was so fascinating to the two youngsters, he gave up. And asked. "What are you two doing?"

"Unca Ollie!" Lily Kent's head snapped around and her eyes widened in instant surprise and excitement. Out of all her parents' friends, Oliver Queen was her favorite. She immediately scrambled out of her hiding place and launched herself into his arms for a warm hug.

"Shhh! Lils, I can't hear!" Christopher Kent, Clark and Lois' foster son, tried to shush his young sister.

"Hear what?"

"Wev's 'dwroppin' on mommy and daddy." Four year old Lily explained as she hooked an arm around Oliver's neck. As the natural born daughter of Lois and Clark, she was a perfect combination of the two, with Lois' features and Clark's coloring.

"You are?"

"Shhhh!!" Annoyed, Chris shot the two of them a warning look.

Lily tried to lower her voice to a whisper as she bobbed her head causing her pony tail to bounce wildly. "Uh-huh. They's haffin' a strenews diffance of oponions'."

"I see." Ollie bit back a grin at Lily's expanding, but obviously difficult to pronounce vocabulary. He couldn't help but wonder which one of the two wordsmiths came up with _that_ explanation.

The mischief in Lily's wide blue eyes was unmistakable. "And we's kweepin' scowre."

"Really?" A blonde eyebrow rose in curiosity as Oliver careened his neck to get a look at the two contenders. Their current position, however, didn't allow such a luxury. "So, uh…who's winning?"

"Daddy." Lily informed him triumphantly.

"Uh-huh. Mom is." The eight year old corrected over his shoulder.

"Whateva." The eyes were her father's, but the expression in their depths belonged to none other than Lois Lane. Then there were other attributes she acquired from her mother. Like, excitability and impatience. "Unca, Ollie? Did ya bwring us pwresents?"

Ollie grinned down at the little imp in his arms and tweaked her nose. "In the car, poppet."

"Yay!" Lily's impetuous hug and kiss nearly knocked Oliver off balance.

Ollie chuckled as he watched the four year old ball of energy sprint toward his car. He turned to Chris, his expression sobering. Though Chris had been part of the Kent household for over a year now, Ollie never really felt the connection with him that he did with Lily. It wasn't that he didn't try, but Chris was more distant emotionally and much harder to get to know.

Not that Oliver blamed him. After all, it couldn't be easy being the secretive, brooding Kryptonian foster son of a secretive, brooding Kryptonian Superman. Though not his biological son, Chris was more like Clark than perhaps either realized.

"Hey, Chris. I have something for you too. You want to go check it out?"

Though Chris' wary expression didn't change, a flash of warmth entered his eyes. He hadn't been forgotten after all. He glanced once more in the direction of the house before giving up his afternoon mission. "I guess." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Lily was blabbering so loud I lost count anyway."

"What are silly sisters for anyway, right?" Ollie queried with a grin.

Chris grinned back openly, unexpectedly. "Right." Chris turned to follow Lily's path then stopped and turned back to Oliver. "Thanks for the present…Uncle Ollie."

Oliver grinned and felt a new friendship begin.

Turning to the house, Oliver's smile faded.

Now, if only Superman and the Missus would remember that thing about _not_ shooting the messenger…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville, etc.  
Summary: Lois Lane is blissfully married to the love of her life, Clark Kent. But how does she feel about being Mrs. Superman? A bit of a twist on the future of Lois and Clark as we know it.

Note: Sorry it's taking a bit of time to set this up. There will be some fluff, I promise! Would love to hear what you think!! Hope you enjoy!!

**Being Mrs. Superman **

_**Chapter 2**_

He heard raised voices as he approached the screen door.

"Lois, it's only _four_ days. Three when you consider travel time."

Oliver could practically see the roll of Lois' eyes, though her back was to the door. "Travel time? Clark, you're my own personal Concorde airline. With you, there _is_ no travel time." She patted her husband's chest in an affectionate gesture as she passed him on the way to the kitchen cabinet.

Clark turned to her, continuing to plead his case. "Ok, fine. So it _is_ four days. What's the big deal?"

"There's no big deal, I just can't go." Lois shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Well, there's work for one thing." Lois responded as she began pulling dishes out of the cabinet.

"I've already cleared it with Perry." Prepared, Clark countered.

Lois spun on him and even Clark tensed, afraid the dish in her hand was about to become a flying saucer. "You did what?! Without discussing it with me first?"

"It's called vacation time, Lois. Believe it or not, millions of people do it every year." Clark's patient tone disarmed her. "And if I had discussed it with you first, it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?"

Unable to argue with his infuriating logic, Lois hrumphed her response then placed the plates on the counter without injury to either of them. Clark visibly relaxed. Lois silently turned to retrieve glasses from the cupboard.

There was a pause and a deep sigh. The pleading in his voice was almost child-like. "Lois, come on. There's no reason we can't go."

"No? What about the kids?"

"We can get someone from JLA to watch them. It's only…"

"…four days. I know, Clark." Clearly irritated, she snapped at him. "I heard you the first ten times you told me." Instantly regretting her response, Lois' expression softened at the injured look on his face. "Look, honey, I'm sorry. I just…I don't think this is a good idea."

Lois turned back to her task, busying herself in what Clark knew was clearly an avoidance tactic. His eyes narrowed as he watched her every move with increasing concern. She'd been doing that a lot lately, staying busy. Too busy to look at him. Too busy to run errands with him. Or do simple things.

Knowing Lois Lane as he did, Clark sensed there was a much deeper reason for her rejection of his plan. And he was going to find out what it was. "What's really going on here, Lois? Why don't you want to go away?" He paused, not sure he wanted an answer to his next question. "Or is it the being alone with me part you object to?"

"Don't do that." Lois responded, shaking her head. "Don't make this about us."

"This _is_ about us." Clark shot back, not unkindly. He slowly approached her. "This is _our_ vacation. _Our_ time alone. I don't know about you, Lois, but I need that." Gently turning her to face him, Clark raised her chin with a finger till her eyes met his. "I _want_ that." His searching gaze softened as his voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't you?"

"Clark…" Nearly defeated by the appeal in those baby blues, Lois' troubled gaze lowered to focus on a button at eye level. She nervously bit her lower lip as her hands hovered for a second before connecting with the broad chest in front of her. The warmth coming through his shirt, the hard muscles beneath, made her words all that more difficult to say. "Please. Let this go."

Feeling guilty for hearing as much as he had and figuring there would really be no good time to interrupt given the direction of the conversation, Oliver Queen knocked on the door, stepped into the kitchen and said, "Hey, guys. Is this a good time?, " all in one fell swoop.

They responded simultaneously.

"Yes!" Lois answered, instantly relieved.

"No!" Clark answered, instantly annoyed.

Glancing from one to the other, Oliver chose the side of the contender with more of a tendency for revenge. He shrugged his apology. "Sorry, Clark. You may be the Man of Steel, but Lois' right hook can do serious damage to this rugged jaw of mine."

"Smart guy." Lois quipped, immediately tucking away her turbulent emotions and brushing past Clark to greet their guest. After a hug and a chaste peck on the cheek, she smiled up at him appreciatively. "Hey, Ollie."

"Lois." Ollie returned her smile before shifting his attention to a not so happy Super Dude. "Clark."

Clark answered with an upraised eyebrow.

Lois saw an opportunity and took that as her cue to exit. "I assume you're here for super-secret superhero business so, I'll let you two talk while I get the kids ready for dinner." She headed to the door then paused, turning to their unexpected guest. "Oh hey, do you want to stay and eat with us?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably. He cast a plea for help in Clark's direction, but it was lost on the troubled Kryptonian. "Uh…I uh…I…I don't think…"

"Clark's cooking." Lois informed him, guessing the reason for his hesitancy.

Oliver looked relieved. "Sure. I'd be happy to stay."

"Reeeal smooth there, Leather Boy." Rolling her eyes, Lois shook her head with a chuckle. "I'll get the kids. And don't worry…I'll take my time."

For the first time since Ollie's interruption, Clark spoke. "Delayed but not forgotten, Lois…"

Husband and wife exchanged meaningful looks. "_Later_, Smallville."

"Count on it, Lane." Responding to a now slamming screen door, Clark's voice was as hard with determination as his steely blue eyes.

Oliver slipped onto a nearby stool, and noted his friend's distracted gaze was still locked onto the curvaceous figure of his retreating other half. "So. What's that all about?"

Attention shifting to his friend, Clark let out a sigh as he pulled a few brochures from his back pocket and dropped them onto the counter. "I planned a mini-vacation for the two of us, a little romantic get away, but…"

"…Lois doesn't want to go." Oliver finished for him as he perused the discarded pamphlets, impressed by his friend's choice of locales.

Like water from a broken dam, Clark's complaints flowed without prompting.

"You know, any other woman in the world would be jumping at the opportunity, but my wife…" Clark's mirthless chuckle couldn't cover the irritation in his blue eyes. "…noooo, that would be way too simple for her. Because why would Lois Lane do anything the easy way, right? Why would she take a gift without questioning it first? Or, heaven forbid, want to spend time alone with her own husband?"

"Trouble in Kent paradise?" Ollie asked, gingerly stepping around an obviously potential minefield.

Dismissing Ollie's question with a shake of his head, Clark gulped down the last of his coffee and went to the sink to rinse the cup. "We'll work it out." He turned and leaned back against the counter, his arms crossed in front of him. "It's just…" His frustrated sigh filled the room as Clark's eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions, too many to name. "…the number of ways that woman drives me insane is countless."

"Yeah, but…" Oliver's gaze shifted and his lips tilted in remembrance. "…she's a helluva kisser."

"Yeah." Agreeing, Clark's expression mirrored Ollie's as a gentle smile touched his lips. "Yeah, she is that."

They both sighed dreamily.

Clark's eyes snapped to Ollie's face. Then narrowed. It wasn't that he wasn't used to other men appreciating his better half. There was certainly a lot to appreciate. But given past history, Ollie's knowledgeable admiration irked him. It always had.

He cleared his throat. "So, I'm sure you didn't come all this way to discuss our vacation plans…" His voice hardened, capturing Oliver's attention. "…or my wife's kissing expertise. So, what's up?"

"Right." Oliver quickly got the hint. "Down to business. It seems JLA has a new threat. And it's huge." Ollie began. "Clark, I'm sorry, but we're going to need all hands on deck for this one."

"Ok. Whatever you need." Instantly snapping into superhero mode, Clark nodded. Still a husband concerned for his wife, he added, "But this time, I want something in return…"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Here's the next part. Hopefully, a little bit of fun and a little bit of fluff. Would love to know what you think! Feedback is always welcomed and thanks to those who have given some!! Enjoy!!

**Being Mrs. Superman**

_**Chapter 3**_

Lois' horrified gasp entered the living room before she did.

"Clark Kent! Drop everything! We have a crisis on our hands!"

Used to these types of outbursts from her overly excitable wife, Clark calmly looked up from the folder full of information Oliver had just handed him. "What's wrong?"

The two men had been working hard on a plan to stop the latest threat to Earth ever since dinner and Lois' so-called crisis promised to be a welcomed interruption.

"Do you know that _your_ children are keeping track of our fights?"

Clark half-grinned, half-chuckled. "Lois, you know we don't fight. We have…"

"…strenuous differences of opinions." Not looking up from the notebook in one hand, she impatiently waved his clarification away with the other. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not the point." Lois plopped herself down next to him on the arm of the couch. "Look."

Clark had no choice but to look when Lois unceremoniously thrust the notebook in his face. Taking it in his hands, he flipped through a few pages, his brows furrowing in interest. Beyond that, his only response was a single grunt.

"Huh."

Curious, Lois leaned in and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"They have me winning most of them."

"What?!" Lois ripped the notebook out of Clark's hands. "That can't be right!"

Clark and Oliver shared an amused grin as Lois frantically scanned the score sheets, mumbling protests under her breath the entire time.

Oliver was amazed. Whatever tension had existed when he arrived seemed to evaporate through dinner. Maybe it was the presence of a guest or maybe Lily's adorably childish chatter chased away the chill in the air, but the couple sitting before him was the Lois and Clark he'd known for the past seven years.

It probably didn't hurt that Lois made a special effort to reconnect with Clark. Her gentle, lingering touches, the playful winks, the warm smiles directed at the love her life went a long way in reassuring him that his earlier concerns were just a result of his long held insecurities.

Or a figment of his imagination.

"Ah-ha! I see the culprit." Lois exclaimed, shoving the book back at Clark as proof. "L_ily_ has you winning most of them." Lois scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her with a roll of her eyes. "Figures. She always has been a daddy's girl."

Clark chuckled.

"Clark, this isn't funny."

He turned to her with a full grin and twinkling eyes. "Actually, it is."

"Our kids are making a game out of our disagreements. How is that comical?"

"It just is." Clark shrugged. "Lois, look at this." Trying to be reasonable, Clark pointed to a several items on the page. "They're scoring harmless, every day spats. If you can even call them that."

"So?" Lois threw her arms out in animated dismay. "Don't you think they'll be, I don't know, adversely affected by our bickering?"

"We haven't been." Clark blinked innocently.

Oliver stifled a laugh.

"But they're _children_!"

"Actually, they're _our_ children." Clark clarified as if that alone made all the difference in the world. He confirmed that with his next statement. "Believe me, hon, that makes a huge difference."

"You think so." Clearly unconvinced, a challenging eyebrow rose.

"I know so." Clark answered simply as he handed the book back to her. "Look, bantering is part of who we are. It's how we started. It's how we thrive. If the kids were being hurt by it, they wouldn't be making a game out of it. Besides, everyone knows half the time we pick fights on purpose just so we can have the fun of making up."

"Clark!" A shocked Lois exclaimed.

"Well, we do!"

Shaking her head, Lois let out a sigh that echoed her words. "Clark Kent, sometimes you are the most exasperating man."

"Am I wrong?" Clark queried with a quirk of his lips, knowing full well he wasn't.

"That is _sooo_ not the point." Lois conceded in not so many words.

Still amused, Clark fought back a victorious smile. "Then what is?"

"Well." Lois stated with a flip of her hair. "If you're not smart enough to figure it out, I don't see why I should tell you."

It didn't take long for Clark to guess her real concern. "Lois, my parents had spats all the time and I never once thought they were going to split. Believe me, I knew the difference between harmless and world coming to an end, ok?"

"But do they?"

"Yes, I believe they do." Clark reassured. "Our kids are smart and they're strong. They know we love each other and they know we love them. This family is solid, Lois." Clark took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Trust me. The kids are fine."

"But are we?" Sighing, Lois slipped from her perch onto the couch, dislodging Clark in the process. She turned her large hazel eyes in his direction. "Be honest. Do we fight too much?"

Clark tried his best to hold back his laughter, but lost the struggle when Oliver, who had been all but forgotten by one Lois Lane, cracked first. Clark fell over on the couch, tears of laughter slipping out of closed eyes.

"Hey!" Lois grabbed a pillow and smacked him over the head, the beginning of a smile tugged her lips upward. "I don't see what's so damn funny about this!"

Her outburst only brought more laughter and more tears. An all out attack began when Lois pounced on Clark with pillows flying. Past experiences in mind, Clark's best defense against his ferocious wife was an attack of his own.

So, he tickled her.

And a laughing Lois quickly lost the battle. Then she lost her balance. And took Clark with her. They rolled off the couch onto the floor with a thud. With lightening quick reflexes, Clark took advantage.

Arms held above her head and the weight of Clark's body pinning her down, Lois was completely as his mercy. She didn't seem to mind. Despite her attempt to bite back the smile on her lips, her cheeks were flushed from exertion and her eyes were bright with breathless delight.

Clark's own laughter died in his throat.

His deep blue eyes flickered with a sudden desire that took Lois' power of speech away. The need, the hunger, the utter vulnerability filling his entire expression made it hard for her to breathe. In fact, she couldn't. It was physically impossible at that moment for Lois to look into his eyes and do anything but melt.

Clark swallowed hard as her smile slipped away and her eyes darkened to two fathomless pools of matching desire. His chest hitched with an all-too-familiar craving. That insatiable craving that never went away. No matter where he was or what he was doing, he needed her. He _wanted_ her. As he unconsciously licked his lips, his fingers threaded through hers.

Playfulness instantly turned to intense heat.

Clark had the presence of mind to remember they weren't alone in the room. "Ollie? Don't you have to do something else? In another room?" Clark paused, his voice raspy from exertion. And desire. "Far away?"

Oliver blinked in shock. It had all happened so fast, he didn't realize he was still sitting there. Snapping into action, Ollie seemed at a complete loss for words. "Right. Dishes. I think I hear dishes calling my name. And…and emails…and…Lily and…I'm…I'm going now."

Lois waited till Ollie was safely out of the room before commenting on her husband's actions. Her lips tilted. "That was subtle."

Clark's gazed openly roamed her features appreciatively. He unconsciously shifted his weight so as not to crush her though his body still pinned her down. "What can I say? Subtle is my middle name."

"That would explain your electric blue tights and bright red cape, I suppose?"

"Actually, that was mom's brainchild. I would have preferred black leather. No cape."

"Mmm, my baby in all black." Lois purred, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I think I could get into that."

Voice lowering to a husky whisper, Clark nudged his nose against hers playfully. "And I think _I_ could get into _you_ getting into that."

"So, are you going to kiss me or what?" Lois whispered heatedly against lips that were hovering dangerously close to hers.

Those same lips tilted teasingly. "Is that an invitation?"

"It's a thinly veiled order." Her words heated his skin. Her hazel eyes glittered with challenge.

"And if I don't comply?"

"I'll call the General and tell him you're not performing your husbandly duties very well." A wicked smile touched her lips. "Then you'll _reeeeally_ be in trouble."

"What'll he do? Send the Army after me?"

"Nope. He'll set you down for the birds and bees talk." Lois shifted impatiently beneath him, trying to mold herself into him. To feel him against her. To absorb his heat. "Believe me…best torture tactic ever used."

A ghost of a grin shadowed his lips. His intense gaze shifted to a temptingly plump target. "Well, since I really don't believe in torture…"

The kiss was instantly searing. His tongue slipped into her mouth without resistance and Lois moaned at the contact. Clark's hands released hers only to bury deep into her hair, to angle her face better to take him in. Lois' fingers threaded through his rumpled hair, pulling him closer as her legs unconsciously wrapped around his. The kiss lasted longer then either had breath.

When Clark finally pulled back, he was panting. They both were. "Ollie was right. You are one helluva kisser."

"Ollie said that?" Vaguely aware of her own question as Clark's lips began a tantalizing trip down her throat.

"Uh-huh." Nipping and licking, Clark absently responded. "Earlier."

"And he's still alive?" Lois' eyes drifted closed and a helpless sigh escaped her as Clark hit a particular spot just under her ear.

"Yeah, well…" Clark smiled against her skin. "…for now he is."

"So, uh…what does that mean?" Lois inquired, not really caring for the answer or anything beyond the feel of Clark's lips setting her skin on fire. "Is he my…my back up guy in case…you know…this thing between us…doesn't work out?"

Clark chuckled low in her ear. "In his dreams."

"And what's in your dreams?"

The innocuous question caused Clark to pull back and gaze down into the passion filled eyes of his beautiful wife.

"Do you want the truncated version or the full release?" Clark asked slipping into reporter jargon, the double meaning of his words crystal clear to one Lois Lane.

A slow, seductive grin spread through her expression as her heated whisper was full of desire. "Oh, I think a full release is in order."

Clark swallowed hard. "Audio? Visual? Or interactive?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Lois teased.

Clark grinned. "Interactive it is."

His lips met hers once more and before she knew it, they were floating. Literally. The only thing holding Lois three feet off the ground was the strength of her husband's arms and her own legs wrapped around his. One heated hand found its way into her shirt and up her back. Clark's shirt hit the floor. Lois' hands had just drifted to the top of his jeans when Clark's head snapped up and an all too familiar look flashed through his expression.

They fell to the ground with a thud.

Growling in frustration, Clark's head dropped onto Lois' shoulder. Eyes drifting closed, Lois bit back her own growl. Releasing her hold on Clark, she stared up at the ceiling and tried to keep the resentment out of her voice. "Which one? The kids or Superman?"

Clark raised his head to look into her eyes. His expression was apologetic. Pleading. Anguished. "Both."

Lois tried to push away the disappointed chill creeping over every inch of her body. Avoiding eye contact, she sat up and reached for his shirt, offering him a tight smile. "It's probably best. Not much we could do anyway with Ollie only in the other room."

"Maybe not, but…" Catching her gaze, Clark sent her a lighthearted wink and attempted a grin. "…it sure was fun to try."

His eyes warmed her. Lois' chuckle eased the guilt and uncertainty in Clark's expression. "You have a wicked streak in you, Clark Kent."

"And it has your name written all over it." He dipped his head to claim her lips once more when it happened again. Clark swore uncharacteristically under his breath.

Touching the side of his face, Lois poured every ounce of sincerity into her smile. "Go. Be somebody's hero."

"But…"

Her second command was stern and accompanied by a gentle push. "Go."

Reluctantly, Clark rose from the floor and reached out his hand to her. When she took it, he pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist. His gaze met hers in an effort to reassure. In an effort to hand her his heart. "I love you, Mrs. Kent."

"I love you back." Lois whispered seconds before Clark disappeared.

Alone in the room, Lois fought the dark emotions that instantly threatened to overwhelm her. Action. Action was what she needed. She turned her attention to fiercely returning cushions to their proper place.

A gust of wind blew her hair into her face and Clark was instantly at her back. Strong arms around her waist. A kiss on exposed skin. A low voice in her ear. "I _will _make up for this later."

"Promises, promises." She teased half-heartedly.

But he was already gone.

Lois swallowed hard as the familiar ache began. In the center of her chest. In the pit of her stomach. Her skin. Everywhere Clark had touched her. Each time he left, his absence became all that more acute.

"Hey. You guys ok?" Ollie stood at the door, a hand over his eyes. "I thought I heard…"

"It's ok, Ollie. He's gone." Lois informed him quietly. "Superman duty."

"Oh. Ok." Oliver stepped into the room, his focus on a not-so-happy Lois Lane. "Hey, you alight?"

Lois nodded. "Uh-huh."

Oliver crossed the room. "Let's try that again. Lois. Are you alright?"

Lois turned to Oliver, tears in her eyes and a tight smile on her lips. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be? I'm Mrs. Superman."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Ok, so, apparently Lois and Oliver have a lot to say because what was going to be the next chapter got **way** too long. In order to keep this next part short, I've cut the next 'chapter' into two. So, consider this a bit of a set up to the real 'meat' which will be coming very, very soon. Thank you all for your wonderful, kind words of encouragement and feedback! It is appreciated so much more than you know!!

**Tigger83:** Glad you enjoyed the 'And he's still alive?" comment about Ollie—you inspired it! :)

**Metaphor:** you're right…this is a bit more of a 'plotty' story than I indicated. Guess that's cuz it's not my usual twists and turns and 50 chapters long stories!!! :) Thanks for the wonderful feedback on all my stories!

**--**

**Chapter 4**

"Night, night, Unca Ollie." Lily waved from her bed as she hugged her newest stuffed animal, courtesy of her favorite pseudo uncle. "Thank yous for all my pretties."

"You're welcome, poppet." Lois smiled as Oliver winked at Lily from her doorway. "Good night."

Brushing the raven hair out of her daughter's crystal blue eyes, Lois leaned forward and planted a kiss on Lily's forehead, both her cheeks, then elicited a childish giggle when she gave Lily an Eskimo kiss. "Good night, my little Lily Belle. I love you."

"Night, mommy. Wuvoos too." Lois didn't get far before Lily called her back. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, pumpkin?"

"Will daddy come say 'night night to me too? I's not sweep good till daddy say nighters."

"I know, honey." Lois responded gently. "I'll send him in as soon as he gets home, ok?"

"Kay." Lois attempted to leave again, but was called back to Lily's bedside once more. "Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell daddy I's wuv him. Cuz I's may haff my eyes cwosed when he comes to my woom."

"Ok. I'll tell him." Lois winked at Lily and gave her another kiss. Putting a finger to her lips, Lois' voice lowered to a whisper. "Now, let's play the quiet game, ok?"

"Kay." Lily nodded and settled down into her covers, her eyes following Lois as she headed toward the hall. She waved one last time as Lois softly closed the door halfway behind her.

After Clark's hasty disappearance earlier, the children had stormed the house, riled up after a few hard games of tag and hide-and-seek outside. Their intrusion effectively ended any down time that Lois might have needed. Without complaint, she immediately snapped into Supermom mode.

And Oliver was subsequently treated to the nightly routine in the Kent household. Bath completed, teeth brushed, princess jammies on and brother properly and thoroughly harassed, Lily had insisted her Unca Ollie deliver her nightly bedtime story. The only problem—Oliver Queen didn't know any fairy tales.

Save one.

Lois turned to Oliver with a disapproving shake of her head. "Robin Hood and Marian, huh?" Referencing the 'fairy tale' Oliver had just told Lily, she leaned against the wall.

"What?" Ollie shrugged.

"Out of all the fairy tales where the sweet, innocent princess gets swept off her feet by tall, dark and perfect, you pick the legend where the feisty, rebellious heroine fights by the side of her dashing, rebellious hero." She pointed a mock accusatory finger at him. "I'm blaming you if her first crush is a biker dude."

She grinned up at Ollie as she passed him. "Or a superhero."

"Well, now, you didn't do too bad with _your_ superhero." Oliver's chuckle followed her down the stairs.

"Yeah, but mine's an anomaly." Lois commented over her shoulder. "It's rare to get tall, dark and perfect in the same story as a legend. I mean, heroes are usually a little more like…" Spinning around at the bottom of the stairs, she gave him a once over causing Ollie to take a slight, wary step backward. "…well, you. You know, with the snark and the attitude."

Oliver watched as Lois spun back around, her long brunette hair bouncing around her shoulders. "I _think_ there's a compliment in there somewhere…" Ollie commented dryly as he followed her into the kitchen where she went straight for the coffee pot.

"Want some?" She grinned as she called over her shoulder, then pull out two cups when she received his answer in the affirmative.

"I'm telling you, Lois, I can't get over how amazing Lily is. She's as sharp as a whip and as just as sweet. I've never seen such a perfect blend of two parents' personalities in one child." Olive Queen was clearly awed by the youngest member of the Kent clan.

"Yeah, well, I tried to get Clark to ante up on the sweet demeanor, but he wanted to contribute his razor-sharp instincts…so what could I do?" Lois teased with a shrug of her shoulders, knowing full well Clark would agree with every word.

After all, Lois and Clark knew exactly who they were.

They both had clearly defined strengths and weaknesses that balanced either other perfectly. While Lois' sharp tongued whit often got her into trouble, Clark's innocent, trusting nature left him vulnerable to the darker side of people. He was, as Lois often said, a little slow on the uptake. And Lois, though softened, was still jagged enough around the edges to be able to pierce through hidden agendas and unsavory motives.

"You don't happen to have another one of those lying around, do you? One I can wrap up and take home with me?" Oliver asked suddenly.

Pouring two cups of coffee, Lois handed one to Ollie. "Sorry, pal. She's the only one and I'm pretty sure you'd have to fight my husband for her." She patted him on the arm and headed into the living room. "And if you think he's fierce when fighting off intergalactic freakoids, just wait till you see him protect his little girl."

Choosing the chair next to the couch, Oliver took a drink of coffee then leaned back with a contented smile. His gaze swept over Lois as she plopped down on the couch and settled herself comfortably into her favorite spot. She casually swept her hair into a makeshift ponytail, pulled a throw over her lap and released a deep sigh of relief.

"Seriously, Lois." Oliver commented lightly gauging her reaction. "You and Clark need to make a few more of her. She's unbelievably adorable."

"More kids?" Lois chuckled. "I'm not even sure how we managed to have that one. Given Clark's unusual heritage, for a while there we weren't really all that sure we could. And with our schedules, believe me, she was a complete shock to both of us."

"But a welcomed one."

"Yeah." The look of contentment on Lois' face was unmistakable. "Yeah, she's definitely added a lot of love to our lives. So has Chris. You know it wasn't easy at first, what with his Kryptonian heritage and all, but he's so much a part of this family now, it's like he's our very own. In fact…" Lois' smile deepened. "…we've set the ball in motion to adopt him."

"Really?" Ollie smiled. "That's great, Lois. He's a very special kid. And I can't think of a better couple to raise him."

"Thanks." Lois acknowledged before continuing with an observation. "He's so much like Clark in a lot of ways. We have this really special bond, you know? It's like he was meant to be a Kent."

"He was." Ollie agreed. All this talk of family prompted a familiar pang in Oliver's heart. A longing. A buried desire. "You know, I've often wondered…" Ollie began then stopped.

"What?"

"Well, you know, if I hadn't been so…mission minded all those years ago, if I couldn't have had…" He glanced around him. "…all this."

"You? Living in a farmhouse?" Lois quipped as an eyebrow rose. "Now _that _I would pay to see."

Oliver laughed. "I didn't literally mean the house."

"I know." Lois responded before taking a sip of her coffee.

"A home. A family." Oliver continued thoughtfully. "I see you and Clark, what the two of you have here, and it just makes me wish…" His gaze settled on Lois, there was a subtle hint of regret in his tone. "…things could have been different. In a lot of ways."

"You know, Ollie, it's not too late." Lois encouraged. "Just because your mission in life is to save as many people as you can, it doesn't mean you have to sacrifice all of your dreams. You just need to find the right to girl to share them with."

"Yeah, well, I thought I had once." He retorted with a wink. "Silly thing went and married one of my best friends."

"He looked better in tights." Lois shot back with a grin. "What was a girl to do?"

"I see your point." Oliver chuckled as a sentimental sigh escaped. "We did have some good times though, didn't we?"

"Yeah, yeah, we did." Lois agreed. "But as special as they were, I guarantee, they will pale in comparison when you find the right one."

"Which…you have." Ollie commented, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"Obviously." Lois rolled her eyes as she took another sip of coffee.

"Yeah, it is. Obvious, I mean." Ollie agreed after a moment's hesitation. "I've never seen two people more suited to each other. Or more in love."

There was a pause in which Oliver Queen contemplated his next words.

And Clark Kent's request.

Taking a deep breath, Ollie did what he had to do.

To help a friend.

To aid a superhero.

To save a world.

"But then that begs the question, Lois Lane…" The smile faded from his face. "…why are you so incredibly unhappy?"

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hey all! Here's the next part as promised. Sooo sorry it's sooo long. But hopefully it'll fully explain what's been going on with Lois and her struggles as Mrs. Superman. Thank you, thank you for your feedback and support! Would love to hear what you think!!

--

**Chapter 5**

"What?" Gaze snapping to Ollie's face, Lois instantly bristled. "Who says I'm unhappy?"

"I saw the look on your face tonight, Lois." Staving off the denial he saw coming, Ollie continued. "Look, I know we're not as close as we used to be, but I know when you're hurting. And you are." He set his cup down and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Come on. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"You just caught me at a bad moment. That's all." Lois denied with a shrug.

"I don't think so." Ollie persisted. "That little dig you made about being Mrs. Superman, the argument you and Clark were having when I showed up tonight, not wanting to go away with him…"

A light of understanding flickered on. "Ah, so he told you about that."

"He mentioned it." Ollie conceded. "And I don't blame him for being a bit bummed. I mean, it's kind of a blow to the guy when he's spent so much time planning something and then you don't seem very interested in it."

"It's not that I'm not interested." Lois defended.

"Then what is it, Lois?"

"I just wish…" She stopped herself, knowing she'd gone too far.

"What?"

This was not a conversation she had wanted to have. With anyone. Let alone a former flame. And one of her husband's best friends. But she felt this uncomfortable pressure, building every day. Knotting her insides. Punching her in the gut every time Clark sped away for some crisis. Maybe she needed to talk. Maybe she needed to relieve some of that pressure.

If she did, maybe she could find a way to deal with it.

If she did, maybe Clark would never have to know.

Sighing in defeat, Lois' voice softened. It was clearly difficult for her to say the words, to admit to the problem. "I wish…Clark and I…could have some real time together. Alone."

Oliver was clearly confused. "I think that was the idea behind the romantic trip he planned."

"Yeah." Lois a wry smile touched her lips. "But ideas don't always translate into reality."

Ollie's chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "Sounds like someone speaking from experience."

There was an explosion of emotions in Lois's hazel eyes, and it was clear she was struggling to keep latent bitterness from seeping into her voice. "Do you realize that in the six years we've been married, we have taken three trips." She held up a finger. "Our honeymoon, which was interrupted the first day by the earthquake in Japan." A second finger followed. "Our first year anniversary to make up for the honeymoon. _That_ was interrupted early on day two by the bombing in Jakarta. And…" A third finger made an appearance.

Starting to finally see the problem, Oliver finished her complaint for her. "Last year. When JLA pulled him into the equivalent of WWIII."

"Yeah."

Ollie winced. "Sorry about that."

Shrugging her shoulders, Lois dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "That's not really the point."

"Then what is exactly?"

"It just seems no matter how hard we try, we can't quite get to that place, you know? Where it's just the two of us. The place where I'm the only thing he sees." She paused, swallowing the resentment she felt rising inside. Her final words were a whispered confession that pinpointed her exact issue. "And hears."

"Ah. Superman."

"Superman." Lois confirmed. "No matter how alone Clark and I are…we aren't. He's _always_ with us. And make no mistake, he will be with us on vacation, even on a beautiful, secluded beach somewhere."

Shaking her head, Lois looked weary. Sounded weary. The pain in her eyes was evident. The hurt in her voice, palpable. "I just can't do it again, Ollie. I can't get excited and pour all of my planning and hopes into having Clark all to myself only to have it all shattered two hours into the trip."

"Here…" Looking around her, contentment crept back into her expression. "…here I'm safe. I know what to expect. I know he can rush off in the middle of dinner or putting the kids to bed or a number of other times. And when he does, I have the kids. I have my job. I have a million of other little things to keep me busy. To dull the ache."

She pulled in a ragged breath as her finger slipped through her hair in agitation. "But somewhere else…" She shook her head and bit down on her lower lip. "…I am way too vulnerable."

"And you can't be that?" Ollie queried.

"Not when you're the wife of the greatest superhero on Earth." She cast him an apologetic glance. "No offense."

"None taken." Ollie reassured. Pausing to process Lois' dilemma, Oliver threw out a question though he was sure he already knew the answer. "Am I sensing a bit of regret here?"

"For what?"

"Well, you did walk away from me once because you didn't want to share me with the world. As Superman, Clark has even more of a burden. Granted, he's more capable to carry it, but that can't be easy for you. And that may cause a few doubts about decisions you've made."

"It isn't…hard…necessarily." Lois admitted, sounding as surprised by her own answer as Ollie was. "It's just seriously inconvenient. And at times, annoying as hell."

"So you don't regret it at all." Oliver pushed.

"What? Marrying Clark?" Lois' chuckle turned into a sigh. "God, no. Ollie, I love him so much it's…beyond words. And I am awed by him every day. You know, every time he pulls someone out of harm's way or rights the world even a little…" She paused, a gentle smile spreading over her expression. "…or simply smiles at me from across the room, my heart just fills up with so much…" Unable to find the right word, Lois stopped.

Her sincere, open gaze met Ollie's. "Marrying Clark Kent was the best thing I have ever done. There is not a single thing about him that I would change."

"And Superman?" Oliver asked, knowing where the real issue lay.

"I gotta admit, I wouldn't mind if the guy had a little down time." Lois commented

wryly. Teasing tilted her lips. "I mean, you're rich. Can't you bribe Evil into taking a vacation or something? A day or two is all I'm asking."

Ollie grinned. "If I could, I'd do it for you."

"I know."

Ollie's brows knit in concern. "Have you told Clark about this?"

"No." Lois' head snapped up. Defiance flashed in her eyes. "And I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Come on, Ollie, you know Clark. You know how he finds a way to make himself feel guilty about things he has absolutely no control over." Lois explained. "I'm not going to add this to his list."

"But he's your husband. He deserves to know how you feel." Ollie argued.

"And in a normal relationship, I'm sure you're right. But Clark and I are far from normal."

"I think you're making a big mistake not talking to him about this."

"Ok. Then let's say I do." Lois was ready to play the 'what if' game. After all, it wasn't as if she hadn't gone back and forth with herself using the same arguments. "Let say I tell him how I feel. What can he do about it? Not much. He'll still have to leave me to take care of some crisis. He'll still have a duty to the world."

"But if I tell him, when he _does _go off to save someone, he'll feel guilty about it because of what _I_ feel…and he'll lose focus. That's going to put lives in danger, Ollie…whether it's some innocent person or Clark himself." Shaking her head, Lois showed Oliver Queen once more just how unselfish she was. "I'm not willing to take that risk for my own selfish feelings."

"But…"

"But nothing." Lois cut him off. "I'm not telling him. And I _will_ find a way to work through it on my own."

"You shouldn't have to." Oliver commented softly.

A bittersweet smile touched her lips. "There you go again mixing ideas and reality."

"Lois…"

"Look. The truth is, more times than I'd care to admit, I just want him all to myself. Damn his destiny. Damn the world. Damn the consequences." Clearly upset, Lois was struggling to keep her voice from shaking. "But I know the deal, ok? I've known it from the beginning. I knew marrying him meant sharing him. It meant sacrifices. Well, _this_…" Lois swallowed the emotions making it difficult for her to speak. "…_this_ is my sacrifice."

Oliver could feel her pain. It was as evident as the tears forming in her eyes. "It's too much for one person."

"Not if you're Mrs. Superman." Lois whispered.

"Lois…"

"I didn't mean to reject him or his plan, Ollie. I promise, I didn't. He just…he caught me by surprise. And I will find a way to make it up to him, but…" She turned a tear-filled gaze in his direction. "…it just…it hurts, you know? When he tries so hard to give me something he can't."

"And that's what you think he's doing with this trip." Ollie easily surmised.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Lois nodded as she grabbed a tissue and wiped a few errant tears from her eyes.

Ollie, on the other hand, had another point of view. "Have you ever considered that maybe Clark wants this for Clark as much as he wants it for you? That maybe he wants what you want? To be the only thing you see?"

"Ollie, believe me, he is."

"Is he?" Pausing till he had her full attention, Oliver brought another element into the already complicated mix. "Lois, I've seen you. When you're on a story, it's like nothing else exists."

Back in control, Lois' eyes flashed with denial. "That's not true."

"No? How many times has Clark had to rescue you because you wouldn't back off a wild and crazy lead he asked you to?"

"Well…that's…different."

"Right. That's what I thought." Steepling his hands, Oliver leaned forward and stated the obvious. "Lois, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the guy is head over heels for you. Even after six years of marriage. He just wants to be with you. The same way you want to be with him. Alone. No distractions. No crisis. No stories. Just you. So, stop over thinking it or being afraid of it. Grab whatever time you can and hold on before it's too late."

Lois swallowed hard, a sudden hunch twisted in the pit of her stomach. More than just concern for a friend was pushing Ollie to push her. "This new threat…how bad is it?"

"It's bad."

"And just how much of Clark's abilities are you going to need?"

"All of them."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

Nodding, Lois blinked back a few latent tears and released a shaky breath. Then she did what Ollie never expected. And yet, it was exactly what Lois Lane would do. "Alright. I'll go with him. Wherever he wants. I'll…I'll tell him when he gets home. Maybe we can find some time before it all begins."

"Lois…" Oliver's heart went out to her. He hated this next part. "…it's more than that. You _have_ to tell him."

"Ollie…"

"Listen to me. I know you're worried that he'll lose focus if you tell him how you feel." His dark eyes mirrored his words. "I'm worried he'll lose focus if you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Clark isn't a hero just because he can leap tall buildings in a single bound or shoot fire balls out of his eyes. He gives people hope. In this crazy, mixed up world where betrayal is rampant and danger is common, Clark is the one they can trust to always do what's right. He's the one that makes them feel safe."

"I know that, Ollie."

"What you probably don't know is just how hard his struggle was to get here." Ollie stated with a shake of his head as he remembered a long forgotten past. "I can't tell you how many times we argued or I pushed him…begged him…to get off his ass and do something. To use the amazing, natural abilities he has to help more than just the people he loved." His gaze met hers. "It wasn't until you became an active part of his life that Clark listened. It wasn't until _you_, that he had the courage to become the hero he is today."

"_You_ are his strength, Lois Lane. You're even more than that, you _are_ his focus. The two of you are connected in ways I've never seen." Taking advantage of a speechless Lois Lane, Ollie pressed his point. "He needs you. All of you. And that includes your pain and your fears."

Ollie continued gently. "And right now, by keeping your feelings to yourself like this, you're cheating him."

Lois opened her mouth to protest, but Ollie silenced her with a raised hand. "He knows something's wrong, he just doesn't know what it is. And the not knowing will eat away at him until it weakens the bond between you. And _that_, more than anything, will diminish him, Lois. It'll diminish his strength. It'll diminish his faith. He _will_ lose focus. And then, what good will he be to anyone?"

"Ollie…"

"Lois…" Ollie voice lowered to a plea. "...you _can't_ let that happen. Promise me, you'll at least think about it. Think about telling him." Ollie brown eyes were full of something Lois hadn't expected—fear. "Promise me. It may be the only way to save the world."

---

"So. Did you hear all that?" Oliver Queen stepped into the circle of light caused by a single light bulb hanging from a rafter.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ollie." A voice answered from the shadows. "I know you didn't want to break her confidence like that, and believe me, I hated asking, but…"

Oliver shrugged as he casually leaned against a post in the barn. "I get it. You were right. She wouldn't have told you." Another shrug. "I'm not even sure she'll tell you now."

Clark pushed himself away from the wagon he'd been leaning against. He faced Oliver, concern etched in his expression. "She has no idea does she? Just how much I need her."

"Deep down inside, she does." Ollie answered quietly. "But, you know, it never hurts to remind her."

"How do I do that?" Clark asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. "How do I tell her she is the one person my very life depends on?"

"Maybe it's time to tell her what you really do, Clark." Ollie suggested. "The battles you've had to face. And why you've won."

Shaking his head, Clark sighed and hung his head. "It's too dark there, Ollie. I don't want to take her to those places."

"Seriously, Clark? After _that _conversation." Ollie chastised, nodding toward the house and indicating the events of the past hour. "Lois can handle it."

"That's not the point." Clark answered softly. "She shouldn't have to."

"She's your wife, man. If not her, then who?" Ollie asked in his usually blunt and straight to the point way. "The two of you…" Shaking his head, Oliver sighed with resignation. "There's just way too much love in this relationship."

A wry smile tilted Clark's lips. "Jealous?"

Ollie shrugged with a grin. "Little bit." He held out his hand. Clark did the same and the two men shook hands in complete understanding of the other. "I'll call you in the next few days about…the thing."

"Thanks again, Ollie." Clark nodded as he watched Oliver head toward the open barn door.

Just before he reached it, Oliver turned back to face his friend. "Clark? Think about what I said. Because right now, you're cheating her too…"

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hey all! Next part. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your feedback on this story!! I'm glad you seem to enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it! The next chapter will be a flashback to show what happened the night before. Hope you enjoy! Would LOVE to hear what you think!!

--

**Chapter 6**

"Uugghhh!" Lois slammed the door to Chloe's two bedroom apartment. Her purse dropped like a lead weight by the door. Her feet carried her straight to the kitchen where a fresh pot of coffee awaited her pillage.

Without pausing for a greeting or even to be sure she had an audience, Lois' rant began. "How is it possible to love someone with every fiber of your being and still want to put Kryptonite in his cereal all at the same time?"

"Good day to you too, Lois." Chloe stated wryly as she winced at a terribly unimaginative headline then folded the latest edition in disgust. Given Lois' mood, her cousin's unexpected visit would certainly be more interesting than what she'd only been able to skim of the newspaper so far.

"Wait. Before you say another word…" Hands on her hips, Lois glared down at her unsuspecting confidant. "When's the last time you talked to my husband?"

"Clark? Uh…" Though the question seemed innocent enough, Chloe surmised her answer, if incorrect, could be the death of her. "…last week some time, I think."

"And he hasn't contacted you since then?"

"Noooo."

"You're sure?" A fierce eyebrow rose with inquisitive punctuation. "Cuz I don't want to spill my guts then find out another unsuspecting member of my inner circle has been draw into his sinister web of auditory surveillance."

"O…k." Chloe bit back a chuckle that she _knew_ would be the death of her. "_That_ was one sentence I never thought I'd hear. But I'm definitely psyched about the explanation." She leaned forward, her green eyes sparkling with interest. "Lois, what's going on?"

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on." Dropping into the chair opposite Chloe, Lois' eyes flashed with the sarcasm dripping in her voice. "My _darling_ one-and -only decided to access his special abilities last night to eavesdrop on a conversation he prompted between me and one Oliver Queen."

"Ouch." Chloe winced for the second time that day. "That…doesn't really sound like something Clark would do. Unless he felt he had no other choice."

"Oh, no, you don't. You are _not_ going to side with him on this one."

"Lois, I'm not taking his side." Throwing up her hands in instant protest, Chloe made sure the on-the-warpath-Lane knew where her loyalties lay. "If Clark did, in fact, do that…"

"Oh, he did." Lois confirmed with a drum of her fingers on the table top.

"…then that was wrong, of course." Chloe finished confidently before making a careful observation. "All I'm saying is…Clark doesn't usually _choose _to do wrong unless there's a reason." She pinned Lois with a look. "Is there?"

Lois looked away, suddenly engrossed in the condition of her nails.

Chloe stopped a knowing grin before it made a full appearance. "Lois?"

Sighing dramatically, Lois rolled her eyes. "Ok, so maybe we've been having a bit of a communication problem lately."

"How much is 'a bit'?" Chloe's eyes narrowed. "And exactly how long is 'lately'?"

Pushing her untouched cup of coffee to the side, Lois leaned into the table. And ignored Chloe's questions. "So, here it is in a nutshell. He wants to go away together, and I don't. He wants to know why, and I don't want to tell him." As if that was all the explanation that was required, Lois nodded her head once. "So, there."

"And…that's it?"

"In a nutshell." Lois repeated.

"Why do I get the feeling we have a few nuts missing?" Chloe asked, prompting another roll of Lois' hazel eyes. Chloe paused to take a sip of coffee, contemplating the wisdom of her next question. She asked it anyway. "Does this have anything to do with the Superman thing?"

"What Superman thing?"

"The leaving-at-the-most-inconvenient-times thing?"

"How…how did you…" Blinking rapidly, Lois' surprise was unmistakable.

"I know you, Lois. Besides, you're not exactly a closed book." Chloe grinned. "I've been there a few times, ok? I've seen the look on your face when he has to fly off to rescue some unknown damsel in distress. It's not exactly the picture of contented, marital bliss that you wear all the _other_ times you're with tall, dark and super."

"Oh."

"And _I'm_ guessing…" Chloe continued her expert analysis. "…you're trying to handle these feelings of resentment on your own, and in the process, you've shut Clark out. Which, knowing how much Clark needs to feel connected to you, left him no choice but to orchestrate a reconnaissance mission." Shaking her head, Chloe sighed. "Wow. The two of you never do anything the easy way, do you?"

Lois groaned and sank back into the chair. "God, Chloe, how did we get to this point?"

"Probably because you didn't talk to him?" Chloe suggested gently.

"Yeeeaaah, that's kinda my conclusion too." Lois sounded defeated. "What do I do now?"

"Well, I guess that depends." Chloe answered, attempting to give Lois more than just the one and only choice she really had. "How much did he hear?"

"Pretty much all of it."

"And how much did you confess?"

"Pretty much all of it."

"Riiight." Chloe's expression spoke before she did. "Then I'd say, your next move might be to, you know…" She offered a hushed suggestion. "…talk to him."

"Gah. I knew you were going to say that." Lois' face scrunched up into mock disgust. "I _hate_ it when you're my voice of reason."

Chloe chuckled then took a bite of toast. "So, how did you find out? About the eavesdropping, I mean?"

"He told me." Lois shrugged.

An eyebrow rose. She clearly didn't see that one coming. "He….told you?"

"Uh-huh. Last night." Nodding, Lois let out a frustrated sigh. "And of course, it was with his usually impeccable timing…"

--

Clark Kent was at a loss.

He'd spent the entire morning scouring Metropolis for _the_ perfect gift. The one that screamed I'm-a-complete-idiot-for-intentionally-invading-your-privacy-and-pissing-off-the-greatest-most-amazing-woman-in-the-galaxy-please-take-me-back-I'll-be-your-love-slave-forever-and-ever-into-infinity-and-beyond.

_That_ kind of gift…not so easily found.

As Clark had discovered.

Jewelry stores. Pawn shops. Specialty item stores. Florist shops. Hallmark. He'd tried them all with no result.

He'd screwed up. Bad. Worse than bad. He knew it. Lois knew it. Everyone at the Daily Planet knew it.

In fact, the only reason he wasn't at work that very moment was because Perry insisted he find a way to make up for whatever he did to put Lois on a rampage "the size of this blazing ball we call Earth".

"Fix it, Kent!" Perry had shouted in his face. "Fix it or so help me I will…"

Perry then went on to explain exactly how he would take care of the situation. In graphic detail. So, now instead of just his marriage on the line, it appeared Clark Kent could soon be responsible for single-handedly resurrecting ancient methods of torture and execution.

The only real conversation he'd had with Lois all morning was at the Daily Planet when he had mistakenly tried to pull her to the side for a private conversation following their staff meeting. She spun on him with a fire in her eyes that rivaled his own talent for heat vision.

"_Hands off, Smallville!" She commanded._

"_Lois, I just…"_

"_What? You want to know what I think of you and that little trick you played last night?" Glancing around to make sure no one heard her, her hiss was loud enough to pierce his heart. "Well, why don't I go tell it to the water cooler? I'm sure you can listen in!!"_

Clark sighed. Shoulders hunched and head bent, he stepped into the next shop-like doorway, not paying attention to where he was or what it was.

He groaned.

Another florist shop. He immediately turned to go when he heard a familiar voice. "Clark?"

Clark's head snapped up in surprise. "Lana?"

"Hey." A bright smile spread over her pretty face as she approached him. "I thought that was you."

"Yeah, uh…" Last he knew, Lana Lang was as far from Metropolis as Lois felt to him right now. Which was pretty much on another planet. "What are you doing here? In Metropolis, I mean?"

"Oh, I moved back about a month ago." She glanced around the shop. "This is my place. Well, half my place. Nell and I are partners."

"Oh. Oh, well, that's really…great." Clark was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Which would be the shock of the century to anyone who knew them in high school, and how Clark used to follow her around like a little puppy.

Lana seemed to notice. Her brows knit in confusion as she gave him a once over. "You don't look all that well, though. Are you ok?"

Clark groaned again. "Not…exactly."

Lana giggled. "I'm…I'm sorry, Clark. I don't mean to laugh, I just don't remember ever seeing you so…well, I'm not quite sure what this is." Lana gesture indicated current Clark's state.

Which was pretty much a mess.

Courtesy of one beautifully fired up Lois Lane.

And an entire carton of printer ink.

Thrown at his head with pinpoint accuracy.

Clark winced as Lana's voice cut through the memory. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Clark contemplated that question a moment.

He was, after all, in a _florist _shop. With tons of flowers. Women loved flowers. Lois was a woman. Lois loved flowers. Lana knew Lois. Lana might be able to point to something that at least wouldn't get his head blown off the next time he walked through the door.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, maybe you can." Clark answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I need something…huge. You know something that says 'Please don't kill me before I can say how sorry I am'."

Lana giggled again. "I should have known. Lois." Lana turned and headed toward the counter. "What'd you do?"

Clark followed her with a defeated sigh. "That's not really relevant at this point."

"Ah." Lana surmised. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse." Clark commented wryly.

"Well, short of kidnapping her and taking her to a remote location where the two of you can duke it out without damage to the rest of the world…" Contemplating her floral stock, Lana quirked an eyebrow at him. "…roses usually work."

Clark chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. They're too common for Lois."

"What's her favorite flower then?"

But Clark wasn't listening. An idea was forming. An idea that actually might work…

"Uh, you know what?" Clark's gaze snapped back to Lana. "I think I got it." He started backing up toward the door, the first smile of the day haunting his expression. "Thanks, Lana. You really helped."

"Anytime." Lana called with a smile.

But as usual, Clark Kent was already gone.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Hey all—once again, I'm splitting a chapter. This is the 'flashback' I mentioned. The remainder of their evening together will be coming very soon. I didn't intend for this to be this long, but I'm really, really enjoying writing this one. Thank you once again for your amazing support and feedback! Would love to hear what you think!!

--

**Chapter 7**

_The previous evening_

It had been three hours since Oliver Queen left the Kent farm before Clark finally made his way into the house. He found Lois curled up on the sofa, an open book on her chest and her glasses pushed to the top of her head. A disheveled mess of bangs fell into her eyes.

Clark smiled at the picture she made. Kneeling down, he carefully removed both the book and her glasses before rocking back on his heels. Then…he just…watched her.

Watched her breathe. Slow, steady breaths. Watched the expression on her face shift from peaceful to annoyed, then back again. Watched a sigh part her lips. Watched the hand that showcased his claim on her, twitch then move as if reaching out to him.

How had he missed her all those years? How had he found her? Even more mystifying…how had he managed to win her?

Clark Kent was already awed by his wife.

After the conversation he heard earlier, he was downright humbled.

There was no one in the world like her. Her contrasts were in perfect balance. Her heart was the strongest, most vulnerable force he had ever encountered. Her stubborn determination equaled his own, while the softness of her touch never failed to set his world right again. The depth of her wisdom. Her spontaneity. Quick wit. Wacky sense of humor. Her reckless search for the truth. The way she poured herself into their children. Into him.

The sacrifices she made to save a world. Over and over. Every day.

All these things and more made up the one woman in the universe worthy enough to stand by a superhero's side.

He just wasn't sure he was worthy enough to stand by hers.

Clark couldn't resist any longer. He had to touch her. To feel her warmth, let it soak into his skin and permeate his soul. He had to see those eyes, so full of life, looking into his. To feel their connection.

His hand gravitated toward her. Hesitant. Itching. Hovering. Aching.

He started at her hand. One finger trailed ever so gently up her exposed arm, over the hill of her shoulder, to a smooth cheek that flushed at his touch, even in slumber. Clark continued, tracing her features. Lightly. Reverently. Following the arch of her brow then sliding down the slope of her nose, his hand hovered a moment before cupping the side of her face. His thumb lightly rubbed supple lips, prompting a content sigh from deep inside Lois' chest. All the while, his intense gaze followed the path of his own movements.

She began to stir and Clark stopped, his gaze flickering to her eyes.

Suddenly, Lois jerked awake. Blinking a few times, her unfocused gaze shifted to his face. She smiled a slow, sleepy smile as her hand came up to cover his. Sinking deeper into his touch, she reached out to gently stroke his cheek. "Hi."

"Hi." Clark whispered as he leaned into the warmth of her hand. He unconsciously sighed.

Clearing her throat, Lois rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "When did you come in?"

"Few minutes ago."

"What was it?"

"Robbery in Metropolis." His voice was low and oddly distant. "Fire in Granville."

"Everything go ok?"

Clark nodded his answer.

"Good." Stretching a bit, Lois stifled a yawn as she struggled to sit up. "Lily wanted you to stop by her room. She's probably asleep so, I'm supposed to tell you that she…"

The rest of Lois' sentence was swallowed by Clark's kiss. Instantly passionate. Insistent. Full of need. The hand that shot out to pull her into the kiss firmly cupped the back of her head, supporting and angling it to take in more of her with an intensity that was almost frightening. As his other hand brushed across her skin sending tingling sparks of fire shooting through him, a soft moan hit the back of his throat.

Lois' response was instantaneous. Fingers curled into his shirt in an effort to pull him closer. To steady herself. Restless arms encircled his neck as her body gravitated toward the one source of all her desires. To Clark. The heat radiating off him sent her temperature into the stratosphere. Her heart was thundering against her chest. Her insides melted with every brush of his tongue, with the strong, steady rhythm of his lips.

Finally and all too soon, Clark reluctantly ended the kiss.

"Wow." Eyes still closed, Lois' breathless reaction stopped his heart for the millionth time since knowing her. "Now, that's a serious shot of adrenaline." Her dazed lips tilted dreamily. Until her eyes opened and met his.

A kaleidoscope of emotions awaited her. Love. Desire. Insecurity. Humility. Need. Awe. Guilt. His usually crystal eyes were layered with a mixture of dark and light. Secrets and truth. Strength and vulnerability.

It was the guilt that made her heart constrict. The insecurity that put a lump in her throat. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes for so long. Now, suddenly, it was taking over everything else.

She gently took his face in her hands, her eyes searching his. "Babe, are you ok?"

Clark simply nodded. His eyes never wavered. The intensity in their blue depths never dulled.

"Not that I'm complaining about the wake up call, but…" Concern flashed through her hazel eyes. She straightened. "Clark, say something. You're kinda starting to scare me."

Everything shifted. Gone was the darkness. Gone was the uncertainty. In its place was raw determination.

Clark pushed himself into a standing position then held his hand out to Lois. "Come with me."

Lois stared at his hand in hesitation, then felt her own hand move of its own free will when her eyes met his. He gently pulled her up with a hint of a smile before turning and leading her out the door.

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Aaannnddd here the next part. Sorry so very, very long. A lot to get in there if I want to wrap this up fairly soon. There's a lot of fluffy/fun stuff, some conflict and…well, the ending. Hope you all enjoy!! Would love to hear what you think!!

--

**Chapter 8**

_Previous evening _

Everything shifted. Gone was the darkness. Gone was the uncertainty. In its place was raw determination.

Clark pushed himself into a standing position then held his hand out to Lois. "Come with me."

Lois stared at his hand in hesitation, then felt her own hand move of its own free will when her eyes met his. He gently pulled her up with a hint of a smile before turning and leading her out the door.

--

"Oh, my God." Her voice was thick with awe. Standing in the loft of the barn, Lois' gaze swept over Clark's sacred space.

It had been completely transformed.

Gone was the rustic Americana that scream middle-of-farm-country-Kansas. In it's place, an exotic world of silks and spice. Large, plush pillows were scattered on the floor in a makeshift circle. From ceiling to floor, sheer, exquisite materials hung like a tent in a chaotically coordinating explosion of color. Bronze lanterns of various shapes and sizes created a soft perimeter of candlelight around the setting, while a spicy sweet fragrance danced lightly in the air. One elegant, multi-colored lantern hung in the center of it all, casting a seductive rainbow glow.

Lois' chest hitched. "Clark, what is all this?"

She felt his warmth at her back before the arms slipping around her waist. Before the hot breath against her skin. Before the whispered answer in her ear. "I promised to make it up to you."

A bright smile split her face in two. She leaned back into him as her fingers caressed his hands before weaving through his. She swayed with his gentle rocking. "Well, I'd certainly say this is making it up."

"Remind you of anything?"

He couldn't see her smile. He didn't have to. It radiated through her entire body. Coated every word. "Of course, it does. Our first date." A soft chuckle filled the room. "One that almost never got started."

"And ended way too soon." Clark added with his own chuckle.

Lois slowly turned in his arms, her coy gaze meeting his. "That _was_ part of my plan."

"Oh, you had a plan?" A dark eyebrow quirked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Lois nodded slowly as her gaze roamed his features appreciatively before landing on a set of full lips that never ceased to amaze her. "Rule number one in Lois Lane's 'Rules for Life'." She unconsciously bit her lower lip. "Always…_always_…" Her eyes snapped upward. "…leave 'em wanting for more."

A full grin made a sudden appearance. "Well, then, I'd say you succeeded. That poor Moroccan guy definitely wanted more of your money for the damage your impromptu sprint across his restaurant caused. To both him and his patrons."

"I thought I saw a source." Lois pouted with a shrug.

Clark chuckled. "Lois, it was a 10 year old girl with a bad haircut." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering against the side of her soft, creamy neck sending shivers down her spine.

"I have to say though…" His voice grew thick with emotion. "…when you dropped your fork and bulldozed over me like I was a piece of paper…" The love blazing in his eyes was enough to take her breath away. Maybe that's why she _couldn't_ breathe. "…I couldn't deny it any longer. I was heart strings undone, head-over-heels, in one hundred percent old-fashioned love with you."

"Is that why you didn't call me for three days?" Fighting back a teasing grin, an accusing eyebrow rose.

"Yes, actually." Clark readily acknowledged then quickly defended his actions. "Hey, give me a break. A guy needs a _little_ time to prepare for an adventure of a lifetime."

"I was so scared you'd never ask me out again." Lois admitted softly, her gaze shifting to the massive chest in front of her. "I remember lying in bed that night thinking I was the biggest idiot on the planet. And that I'd blown my one and final chance at happiness for good."

"Lois Lane, an idiot?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "How else could I have left everything I ever wanted…" All the insecurities of that night, and all the nights leading up to it, rested in her vulnerable eyes. "….stranded in the middle of dinner…" The similarities between that night and now were striking. The differences, even more so. "…to chase after something I may never find?"

"How?" One finger lightly hooked under her chin and raised it till her eyes were looking into his. "You're Lois Lane. Your tenacity for the truth is part of who you are. It's one of the things I love most about you." A smirk began. An eyebrow rose. "And if you _hadn't_ been true to yourself and left me stranded that night, I may _not_ have asked you out again."

With that one response, he made them the same.

A smug smile danced in her eyes. Her usual swagger appeared with a vengeance. "See? My plan worked after all."

Clark responded with a dramatic roll of his eyes and near snort. He received a punch in the shoulder for good measure. Gaze shifting beyond the captivating smile of his wife, Clark's nod indicated the world he'd created in a room that had always been his sanctuary. "So…you like it?"

"Hmmmm…" Lois turned toward the room displayed before her. "…I don't know. I think, perhaps, I'll have to investigate a little."

Clark grinned then gave Lois a gentle push. "Be my guest."

And Lois Lane became a little girl again.

Touching everything. Exclaiming with alternating 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. Giggling when she came across something particularly enchanting. It was like watching Lily open presents at Christmas.

And Clark Kent was in heaven.

This…_this_ was all he ever needed to be happy. To be complete. To have the strength to fight any evil. The courage to be the hero the world needed.

_This_ is what made it worth it all.

Lois couldn't stop the grin on her face no matter how hard she tried. Of all the places her father had dragged her in her formative years, Morocco and their side-trip to India was the one that stayed with her. The sounds, the smells, the colors. Years before, she mentioned it to Clark once in passing. He had remembered. And it had become the theme of their now infamous first date.

That he was resurrecting the memory now was one of the most endearing things he'd ever done for her.

"This is amazing." Lois breathed as she took in every intricate detail. "It's so authentic looking. Where did you get all of this at this time of night?"

"Oh…" There was a hint of a secret joke in his voice. "…here and there."

She caught that tone. Her head popped around the sequined sheer bunched in her hand. Her eyes looked like velvet chocolate against the deep plum material. They narrowed. "You didn't."

"What?" Clark shrugged, though it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to remain nonchalant.

"Oh, my God, you did." For a moment Lois was speechless. "Morocco? You…you went to Morocco for me?"

"And India." Clark supplied, as a grin began tugging his lips upward. "And uh…" He pointed to something in the corner. "…I think there's something over there from Kashmir too."

Clearly stunned, Lois' gaze moved from Clark to the world he'd brought to her door, then back to Clark. She blinked as if to shake herself from a dream. "You went there tonight. To get all of this. For me."

Clark remained speechless. The blush on his cheeks was enough to convict him.

With a squeal of delight, Lois catapulted herself into his arms. Her breathless giggle didn't stop her from raining kisses all over his face, the entire time exercising her expertise with the thesaurus. "Clark Kent, you are the most…amazing, romantic, incredible, fantastic, extraordinary, super, intergalactic traveler…"

Clark's laughter joined hers as he picked her up and lightly spun her around. He was surprised when her joyous rant ended abruptly. She suddenly pulled back and looked at him with a seriousness that was almost frightening. "But wait. You know I don't need all of this, right? When it comes down to what makes me happy, what's _really_ important…" She brushed her hand against his cheek. "…Clark, I just want _you_. All of you. I don't need a lot of fancy…" Something in the distance caught her attention. "…oh, my God. Is that my favorite wine from Argentina?" She jumped out of his arms and ran across the room with a shriek and a gasp. "It is!"

Clark bit back his laughter with twinkling eyes. Clearing his throat, he attempted a hurt expression. "You were saying?"

Lois returned the wine bottle to its place and turned to Clark, her smile was brilliant. An exaggeratedly happy sigh filled the room. "I was saying…" She slowly approached him, her arms outstretched. Stepping into his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck. Her body instantly molded into his. "…I love you, Clark Kent."

Clark's eyes drifted closed as a contented sigh expanded and collapsed his chest. His forehead connected with hers and a suddenly vulnerable request whispered against her lips. "Say it again."

"I love you." Her lips brushed his cheek. "I love you." She kissed his other cheek. "I love you." His eyes began to twinkle when the tip of his nose was her next target. She pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes, every ounce of love poured into her words. "_I love you._"

This kiss was different.

Clark slowly leaned in, his eyes never leaving hers until the absolute last second before his lips brushed lightly against hers. Once. Twice. Three times. Delicately, tenderly, slow and deep, emotions pulled them into each other. With trembling lips Clark poured every ounce of awe and reverence, love and devotion, into his lingering kiss. He felt Lois' body tight against his, shiver.

Lois was coming undone. Walls were crumbling at an accelerated rate. Resentment and doubts were melting into a puddle at her feet. This kind of kiss had a way of doing that to her. _This _kind of kiss was his greatest weapon. She couldn't remain hidden in this kind of kiss. It made her not even want to.

Everything else between them was stripped away. Raw, naked emotion took its place.

When a desperate need for air ended the kiss, Clark pulled Lois into his arms and cupped her head against his chest. "God, I've missed you." Clark exhaled all of the loneliness he'd felt the past several weeks out of his system.

Her arms tightened around him. Lois' whispered answer bypassed his shirt and melted directly into his heart. "I've been here the whole time."

"It hasn't felt that way." His voice cracked.

"I know. And it's all my fault." When she pulled back, the regret in her eyes was palpable. "I'm so sorry. I've been really off lately and…I know I've been distant." She took his face in her hands. The determination in her soft expression was fierce. "I'm done now, ok? Whatever it was…it's over."

"Is it?" His piercing gaze held hers. Searching. Gauging. Knowing.

Lois nodded silently. "Clark, about earlier…I was just being silly." She offered him a sweet, contented smile. "Of course, I'll go away with you. Anytime. Anywhere. Just tell me what to pack and what time we're leaving."

"Actually, about that…" Clark's gaze shifted. An edge entered his voice. "…I've changed my mind."

She blinked up at him. "You have?"

"Yeah." He nodded once then stepped out of her embrace and toward his creation. "Look, I just want to spend some time alone with you. But that doesn't mean we have to go away to do that. I mean, look at all this." His arms outstretched, he slowly spun around. "We have Morocco in the comfort of our own home. You name a place and I can bring it to you any time you want."

"Clark…" Lois suddenly felt cold.

"You know, that way, we can experience a bit of the world together and still be safe."

"Safe?" A knot gathered in her stomach.

Clark nodded. "We don't have to worry about the kids or work or…Superman duties."

"Superman duties." Her stomach plummeted.

"Right." He took a hesitant step forward, his expression a mixture of uncertainty and hope. "So, I was thinking…we could pick a day a month, or even just a night, and designate that as our time. Just you and me. No kids, no work, no Superman."

"But…"

"I'll block it all out." Clark hastened to explain. He took another step forward. "Turn it all off. I mean, what can happen in a day, right?" He gathered her hands in his with a plea in his soft blue eyes. "Look, Lois. I feel like I've been cheating you. And I don't want to do that any more. We can still have it all, the only difference will be that we have it all…here."

"Cheat me?" As usual, Lois Lane's instincts were sharp and on point. Something was off. She could feel it in her gut. She couldn't stop her voice from shaking. "Why…why would you say that?"

Realizing his mistake, Clark blinked rapidly. His face paled. His cheeks reddened. "I don't know, I just…"

"Why would you use that word?" Lois asked again, more insistently. "And…safe. And…" Her chest hitched with realization. "Oh, God. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Clark suddenly felt trapped. "Lois, I…"

"Oh, Clark." His expression was like a blaring headline. She slipped her hands out of his and backed away. The dread that filled her eyes was painful to see. "How much…how much did you hear?"

Clark's head lowered guiltily.

"Oh. Oh, I see." Running shaking fingers through her hair, Lois crossed the room and sank down on the nearest seat. Trying to gather her thoughts, trying to run through everything she'd said to Ollie. Lois felt sick inside.

This was bad. This was really bad.

Her mind reached for an explanation, raced with various scenarios, anything that would explain Clark's behavior. "You probably just came home early, right? Stumbled onto the conversation…"

She was giving him an out. He knew she was. But he couldn't take it. Not now. Not on something his big. "Actually, I asked Oliver to speak with you."

And it just got so much worse.

"So, there was a plan?" Her voice cracked on the last word.

Clark crossed to where she sat and knelt in front of her. "You needed a friend, Lois. And it's not like you've been talking to me all that much lately."

"So you just what?" Sarcasm laced her tone as dread gave way to anger. "Set the stage, pushed Ollie into my path and turned your super hearing on just in time for the show?"

"Come on, Lois, it wasn't like that." Clark's voice pleaded for her to understand. "Look, I know you. If it's too close to share, _nothing_ can pry it out of you. I knew you'd never tell Oliver something you didn't want anyone else to know." His gaze lowered as he swallowed hard. "And I was right. You just didn't want me to know."

Accusatory eyes met his. "How could you do this?"

"I had to know what was wrong. Lois, Oliver was right tonight. I _need _you. More than I think you'll ever know. When you pull away from me…" The emotions were too thick. Clark cut himself off. His own accusation was made. "You didn't leave me much choice."

"Don't even…"

"What was I supposed to do?" Cutting her off, hidden hurt flared in Clark's eyes. "You've been pushing me away for weeks now. Avoiding me. Taking assignments on your own. Staying too busy to go any deeper than a surface conversation. No matter what I do, or what I say, it's never enough to bring you back to me. Tonight." Pointing in the general direction of the house, Clark's voice gained in intensity. "Tonight, in the living room. Lois, that was the first time you've let me touch you that way in a month."

"That's not true!" Lois shot back defensively.

His eyes were blazing. "Trust me. It is."

She blinked at the harsh reality of his words, then quickly retreated to the corner of victim. "That's still no reason to eavesdrop on a private conversation!"

"Do whatever it takes to get the story. Those are _your_ rules." The words cut her.

"I can't…I can't even believe you just…" Jumping up from her seat, she pushed past Clark and began an angry pace. Hands clenched by her side, Lois spun around to face him. "I'm not a story, Smallville! I'm your wife!"

"Yeah, well, I seem to be the only one remembering that lately." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wanted them back. The look on Lois' face was enough to pierce his heart. And make him bleed.

"Look, I didn't mean that." He was in front of her in a heartbeat. Reaching for her. Taking her shoulders gently in his hands. He sought her gaze. "Lois, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for going behind your back and listening in on something that was private, but I am _not_ sorry for what I heard. Now that I know maybe I can…"

"What, Clark? What? Fix it?" She shook his hands off her arms and took a step back. Tears were shimmering in her eyes. Her voice was raised and shaking with barely controlled emotion. "You can't, ok? Unless you hang up the tights and become a farmer for the rest of your life, you can't fix this. I don't even want you to. God, that's the whole point. Superman is part of you. I've known that from the beginning. And I _chose_ this life. So it's been a bit rough lately. I get that. And I know I'm to blame, ok? But, for once, can you stop trying to be a damn hero and just be my husband?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do, Lois?" Clark's pained whisper cut to the very core.

"I don't know." A tear slipped down her cheek. "But it's not up to you to save me, Clark. I can do that all on my own..."

--

_Present day_

But Lois Lane was wrong.

She _did_ need him to save her.

She hadn't been a full day without him and the emptiness was already eating away at her insides. Their heated words from the night before were pounding in her head like an anvil. Their gentle caresses and soft words of love were squeezing her heart like a vise.

Lois stared at the blinking cursor on her monitor. A silent tear slipped out of her eye and she angrily brushed it away, glancing around to make sure no one in the semi-busy bullpen noticed. They hadn't.

It was late. Everyone was rushing to get home. She had no one to rush home to.

Chloe had the kids for the night in preparation for a pre-arranged outing to the zoo the following day. And Clark? She hadn't seen him since after their staff meeting. Superman had been busy though. The wires placed him in Texas, Montana and New Jersey for most of the day. From the sound of it, he probably wouldn't be home till well into early morning.

Pushing herself back from her desk with a deep sigh, Lois decided it was time to go. Time to face the loneliness of an empty house. Suddenly, she felt the familiar vibration of a new message on her cell and looked down to see it was from Clark.

"2 sorry 4 wrds. If still mine, meet on DP roof in 15."

--

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out onto the roof. She didn't get far before she heard his voice.

"You came."

She turned to face him. He was casually leaning against the waist-high wall of the roof. The light wind ruffled his hair causing it to fall in little curls on his forehead. It took all her resistance to not launch herself into his arms. "You said to if I was still yours."

"And are you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" She shrugged, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

Clark misinterpreted the gesture. "But you're still angry."

She avoided answering his question directly. "You didn't make 'calm' a prerequisite of this meeting." She glanced around at his odd choice for a meeting place. "Clark, what are we doing out here?"

He pushed himself away from the wall, his hand extended. In his hand was a book. "Here."

"What is this?" Lois asked curiously as she took the book in her hands. It was oversized. Leather. With nothing indicating its contents except a year engraved on the front. 2013.

"You told me last night that you didn't need or want a lot of fancy things. You just wanted me." As a way of explanation, Clark nodded to the book. "Well, Lois Lane, be careful what you wish for because…that's exactly what I'm giving you."

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Note: You guys are AMAZING!! Thank you sooooo very much for all of the feedback you're giving on all my stories!!!

Ok, on this one...so, unless my muse takes me places I never planned (which is possible) this is the end of the heavy serious stuff. Next up is some fun and fluff. :) Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear your thoughts!

--

**Chapter 9**

"What is this?" Lois asked curiously as she took the book in her hands. It was oversized. Leather. With nothing indicating its contents except a year engraved on the front. 2013.

"You told me last night that you didn't need or want a lot of fancy things. You just wanted me." As a way of explanation, Clark nodded to the book. "Well, Lois Lane, be careful what you wish for because…that's exactly what I'm giving you."

"I don't understand." Curious eyes met his as Lois shook her head.

"Open it." The command was soft. "I doesn't matter where."

Brows furrowed, Lois found a spot near the wall, placed the book on it and did as Clark suggested. Silence blanketed her as her eyes began skimming the first open page. It seemed to be a scrapbook of sorts. While a newspaper article was clipped and pasted onto one page, her husband's familiar script was on the other.

"Go on, read it. Aloud."

"_Belo Horizonte__, Brazil—September 29—School bus accident_." Lois began to read the article softly. "_Two busses full of children were coming home from a day trip to a park in the mountains. There was a loud crumbling sound, then a landslide. In an instant, both busses were knocked off balance and eighty-two lives tumbled helplessly into the valley below." _

"_Then he appeared. Out of the sky. In a streak of red and blue_." Lois stopped and swallowed hard._ "To save the day."_ Eyes flickering to Clark's own words, Lois continued. "T_hree were still missing. Two girls, one boy. Unreachable. Impossibly lost. I knew she would ask how many I'd saved today. How many I didn't. I couldn't give her a number. I wouldn't. Not on her birthday. 82 lives in danger. Saved—all._"

Lois turned to him, her eyes shining with a film of tears. "Clark, I…"

"Read another."

Slowly, Lois turned back to the book and flipped to a random page. "_San Francisco—April 9—Earthquake_." Lois didn't even bother with the news article. She remembered it well. She went straight to Clark's version.

"_The sight was horrific. Bodies lay broken and bleeding everywhere. The mixture of ash, pain and death was gut wrenching acrid. The sound of human suffering, deafening. There was too much to do. Too many to save. I was paralyzed._

_I blocked it all out. And found her voice. She was rocking our miracle to sleep, and humming Lily's lullaby. _

_9 buildings, 1 bridge, 68,482 lives—saved."_

Pulling in a ragged breath, Lois' lungs burned. With the cool night air. With the tears already stinging her eyes, her throat. With sudden, complete understanding.

Two entries. Two out of…how many?

The sharp arrow of realization hit the center of her heart with a pinpoint accuracy. Cracks appeared. A spider web of remorse spread like wildfire around the wall of resentment that had been built, brick by brick, with each missed meal, every interrupted conversation, the frequent emptiness of their bed. The web tightened. Doubt and fear could no longer breathe. The cracks deepened.

And the wall crumbled into nothing.

She turned to him with an apology on the tip of her tongue.

He held another book in his hands. Identical to the first. Open. Begging to be read.

"_Smallville, Kansas—June 6—Our engagement party. She'd been planning this night for weeks. Her excitement was so infectious, I was even looking forward to it. Middle of the evening, I heard them. The cries for help. I tried to ignore it. Tried to smile and laugh and forget there was a group of hurting people needing me." _

"_I was determined. This night belonged to her and her alone. I would not ruin it. That's when she came to me. She wrapped her arms around me, looked into my eyes and asked_…"

"How badly do you want to be my husband?" Lois softly finished for him, the memory as fresh to her as if it were yesterday.

A steady gaze full of emotion lifted to meet hers. "More than my own life."

"As I recall…" A soft smile played on her lips at the memory. "…I told you if you didn't get that perfect ass of yours in gear and save whoever was screaming to you in your head, I'd call the wedding off. Right then and there. In front of everyone." Her smile deepened. "Even with your super speed, I'd never seen you move so fast."

"What can I say? You gave me the ultimate incentive." Clark stated as he watched her approach. He didn't speak until she was directly in front of him. "Fifty three people were saved that night because Lois Lane wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Clark…"

"I started that night. Doing this." Interrupting her, he indicated the book in his hand then placed it on a pile of identical books at his feet. He heard Lois' sharp intake of breath when she saw them. "For seven years, I've been keeping track of every rescue, every crisis, every battle. Not as a trophy or a self-indulgent pat on the back. But because of you, Lois."

She swallowed hard. "Why?"

"Because…" Cradling her face in his hands, Clark's awed gaze roamed her face. "…while the world was recording the feats of Superman, no one was recording his reason for them." His eyes met hers and he nearly lost his power of speech. "There is not a single entry where you are missing as my source of strength."

"And this past month?"

The questioning whisper was enough. He'd gotten through. He'd made his point. Gone was the distance. The walls between them no longer existed. Lois, his wife, his love, stood before him naked, open and ready for the truth.

He owed it to them both to tell her.

"I've been running on memories."

"Oh, Clark…" A tear slipped unbidden out of her eye. Clark's thumb caught it and brushed away. "I thought…I thought I was protecting you."

"I know. So did I." Noting her confused expression, Clark explained. "Lois, Oliver was being kind last night. He could have told you things…things that you should know, things I've never wanted to expose you to."

"Things?"

He swallowed hard, his hands slipping from her face. "Evil. Both the kind that comes at me from the outside. And the kind that scares me even more. Because it comes from inside of me." He moved past her, unable to look in her eyes. "It's ugly and dark, Lois. Powerful. And I never wanted that part of my life to touch you. I've tried everything to keep you from it. To keep it from you."

"I think that was a big mistake." He turned to face her. "Oliver was right. I do need you. All of you. Your fears, your vulnerabilities. But how can I expect you to hand them to me when I haven't done the same?"

Lois closed the distance between them. She gathered his hands in hers and raised them to her lips. The calmness of her smile, the strength in her eyes, it was enough to bring a super hero to his knees. He felt them weaken when she whispered, "I'm here. I'm listening."

Struggling with how to share everything with a woman who clearly shouldered the burden of the world with him, Clark chose his words carefully. "You know, you've never seen me in battle. Not really." His explanation was slow and labored. "There are times, Lois, when I know Oliver has truly been afraid for me…of me."

"What are you talking about?" Lois barely breathed, steeling herself for the darkness that heroes often had to face.

"The enemies I battle. They're often different than others have to face. Because of my heritage, the seemingly expanding galaxies, I'm a target of beings that no human could fight. And they push me to limits I don't even know I have. And change me in ways that I never knew existed."

"Then, of course, there are my internal battles. The prolonged effects of Red K. The struggles between the Clark Kent you all know and believe in and Kal-El, the Kryptonian with little to no conscience. Even without Red K I can feel him inside me sometimes. Trying to make the decisions. Trying to have his way."

"Too many times, Oliver has watched me go right up to the edge of destruction, Lois, not sure who he'd be facing once I turned around." His steady gaze met hers. "The only thing…the _only_ thing…that gets through to me, that pulls me back from that edge…is you."

He heaved a ragged sigh. "When I say I need you, Lois, it's not just a phrase. It's my life."

Lois was overwhelmed.

So, this was Clark Kent's truth. Naked. Raw. Powerful.

She had never loved him more.

Or felt more undeserving.

"Clark…" She reached up to caress his face. Softening gaze met his. "…honey, I had no idea."

"I know." Guilt layered his eyes. "I mean, I always thought you did, but then when I heard you talking to Oliver…" He paused. "Lois, I am…truly sorry that I invaded your privacy. And there is no excuse for that. None."

Gone was all defensiveness.

"But don't you see? You are central to everything I do. When you pull away from me, I'm not just out of focus, I'm lost." A disbelieving chuckle escaped him. "What do they say? That I'm invulnerable? What do they know? You, Lois Lane, can destroy me with a look. And your silence?"

A quirk of his lips and a raised eyebrow added emphasis. "Your silence sends me into a desperate tailspin that could set this world on its head."

Breath catching in the center of her chest, Lois responded softly. "You think I'm the only one with power in this relationship? It hurts. Sometimes, it's paralyzing. To be so close to you and not have all of you. To know there's a part I can't see or touch or feel. A part that can pull you away from me at any moment."

She swallowed hard, her desperation to be understood…forgiven…was palpable. "I didn't mean to let that rule me, Clark. Or to come between us. I didn't even realize how distant we had become until you forced the issue."

Tears glistened in her eyes. "Sometimes, it just all feels too much. The weight of the world…it's not always that easy to bear. But I chose to bear it with you, Clark, and there's nothing in this world that would ever make me regret that. Nothing. I'm just…I'm horrified at how selfish I've been…"

Hastening to quell her self-condemnation, Clark shook his head. "No, no, Lois. Don't do that. You're allowed, ok? After what I've just shown you…what I've told you. I'm the selfish one here. I guess…we've both been moving at super speed for so long, it was time for something to break."

"No, not break." Lois shook her head as a gentle smile spread through her now peaceful expression. "You and I will never break, Clark Kent. We may crack a little or feel the impact of a blow, but to quote a favorite superhero of mine…" Her smile deepened. "…we're solid."

Clark's expression lightened. His eyes began to shine. His lips began to curl.

"Let's never do this again."

"Never."

"Those books are ours now."

Lois nodded her agreement. "Ours.

"And no more secrets."

"None." Lois sniffled with a solemn shake of her head. And then added, "And I will never…_never _trust Oliver Queen again."

Clark's burst of laughter split the silence around them.

Lois' grin made a revealing appearance then disappeared against the warmth of Clark's chest when he pulled her to him in a fiercely gentle hug. "God, I love you."

She tilted her head upward till her twinkling eyes met his. "Eh. You're ok too."

His chuckle turned to a sigh as Clark leaned down and captured her lips. It was a slow, gentle kiss. A kiss of understanding. Of forgiveness. A kiss reconnecting two souls that had lost brief sight of each other but were now back home where they belonged.

Clark ended the kiss and gaze down at Lois' now contented face.

"So." A faint smile lightened his eyes. "Do you know why I wanted to meet you here?"

Chuckling at the sudden change in him, Lois shook her head. "No."

"You know, Mrs. Kent…" Clark tweaked her nose before slowly stepping out of her embrace. "…we may have had our first date seven years ago, but you and I…" His smile turned playful. "….we began loong before that. In fact, we began here."

"Here." Lois' brows furrowed.

"Uh-huh." Clark confirmed with a nod. "At the Daily Planet."

Glancing around, his actions indicated his words. "On this very roof."

Reaching into his pocket, Clark pulled something out and handed it to her with a knowing grin. "With this…"

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I know you all are waiting for The Sum, and I'll hopefully have that to you very, very soon. Couldn't resist posting this one though. For those of you who are seriously into the Superman mythos, I'm super fuzzy about some of the properties of Kryptonite, so please forgive me if I've gone too far off the established path. I really hope you enjoy this!! Would LOVE to hear your comments!! Thanks for all your amazing, wonderful feedback!

--

**Previously...**

"You know, Mrs. Kent…" Clark tweaked her nose before slowly stepping out of her embrace. "…we may have had our first date seven years ago, but you and I…" His smile turned playful. "….we began loong before that. In fact, we began here."

"Here." Lois' brows furrowed.

"Uh-huh." Clark confirmed with a nod. "At the Daily Planet."

Glancing around, his actions indicated his words. "On this very roof."

Reaching into his pocket, Clark pulled something out and handed it to her with a knowing grin. "With this…"

**--**

**Chapter 10**

"A heart tattoo?" Eyes narrowed in confusion. Then widened in remembrance. "That says 'Lois and Clark Forever'." Her hazel gaze snapped upward to meet his with surprised accusation. "I thought you said you didn't remember that night."

"Yeah, well…" Clark responded with a shrug. "…I lied a lot back then."

"So, you do remember."

Clark's eyes danced with mischief. "With perfect clarity."

"Yeah?" The beginning of a grin curled her lips suggestively. "Was it good?"

Clark's response was to lower his head with a chuckle.

Lois gasped then punched him in the chest with playful indignation. "Clark Kent, you jerk! You've been keeping this from me all this time?"

"Well, a guy's gotta have a few fantasies of his own. This one just happened to be real." Noting the disbelieving scowl on her face, he quickly added an addendum with exaggerated sincerity. "As are _all_ of my fantasies about you, sweetheart."

Lois chuckled instantly and pointed an accusing finger. "Don't you dare try to sweet talk your way out of this!"

In one swift move, he grabbed her finger, captured her hand then yanked her to him. His arms secured her to him in a gentle embrace of iron. He heard her sharp intake of breath when full body contact was achieved and bit back a knowing grin. His voice lowered playfully. "Oh, I'm not trying to get out of anything."

She grinned up at him, placed her hands on his chest and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "No?"

"Uh-huh. In fact…" He paused to let his gaze roam her face. "…what if I said there was a way for you to remember it too? To…relive it, as it were."

Lois blinked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I've been thinking about our…Superman issue."

"And?"

"And there might be a way for us to still be together, even when we aren't."

He made the statement as casually as if he were announcing he was picking up milk from the store.

A sudden hope flared in Lois' heart. She instantly beat it down. "Clark, that's impossible."

He'd been prepared for this. "Riiight. So is marrying an intergalactic traveler and having his perfectly normal child. Then of course, there's the danger we've managed to escape pretty much every day of our lives. Oh. And _about_ that amazing life we lead every single day..."

Rolling her eyes, Lois sighed. "Ok, so, maybe you're right. We have defied the impossible a few times."

Clark chuckled. "Just a few."

Despite her own internal red flags cautioning her to not get too excited, Lois' curiosity wouldn't be silent. "Soooo, what is this way?"

He had her hooked. Now it was Clark's turn to voice seeming doubt. And in voicing it, he knew he was securing her participation. Reverse psychology was a beautiful thing. Especially when dealing with one, unpredictably predictable Lois Lane. "Weeell, I'm not sure its reversible, so…if we go there…" He scrunched up his face in obvious doubt. "…we're pretty much sealing the deal for life."

Lois scoffed and slapped him on the chest. "As if it weren't already sealed." Her now eager prompt made his heart swell. "Clarrrk. Tell me."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a perfectly formed, plum-hued crystal in the shape of a bleeding heart flower petal. The color was deep and rich. Thin, shimmering streaks of pearlized white swirled throughout the transparent gem and gathered at the tip like a droplet of water. It was dangling from a delicate gold chain.

It was the most beautiful thing Lois had ever seen.

Lois breathed her question. "What is that?"

"A crystal. A Kryptonian crystal." Clark stated the obvious.

Lois rolled her eyes and reached out to take it from him. "Kinda figured that one, darlin'." Examining it carefully, her brows knit in concentration. "What does it do? More specifically, what does it do…" She looked back up at him, knowing his answer would be the key to any action they took. Or didn't. "…to you?"

Clark continued. "It's a mixture of Red Kryptonite, which, as you know, strips away all my inhibitions."

"Right. And?"

"And Blue Kryptonite, which acts as a neutralizer of sorts."

"Red and blue, hence the color purple."

"Right."

"Ok. And?"

"And the pearl swirl is White Kryptonite…" He would have preferred to stop there, but Lois' upraised eyebrow warned him not to. He stuffed his hands in his pockets in preparation. "…which, frankly, I've never run into before. I'm not exactly sure how I'll react."

Lois shook her head immediately and handed the crystal back. "Uh-huh. No way. We're not doing it."

Refusing to remove his hands from their protected location, Clark shrugged his massive shoulders in a helpless gesture. Lois rolled her eyes and stuffed the crystal in his shirt pocket. She spun away from him and headed toward the wall. "At least hear me out."

"There's no point, Clark. I am not going to agree to anything that we can't be sure of."

"Oh, no?" Clark questioned. "Ok. Then tell me how it is we have Lily and Chris…or even this marriage."

Lois spun on him, irritation flaring in her eyes. "Don't you dare pull _that_ card on me."

"Lois…" Gentling, Clark approached her. A confident smile was spreading through his expression. "…honey, our entire lives are a risk. And you are the only woman strong enough to take them with me. The only one."

Reaching for her hand, he deliberately opened it and placed the crystal in her palm. He closed her fingers around it, then stepped closer. Cupping her face, Clark coaxed her gaze to meet his. "At least hear me out."

The roll of her eyes and her deep sigh was the only signal of defeat he was allowed. He grinned. "Thank you."

Shrugging away from his touch, which was a much better position for a thinking Lois to be, she took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her defensively. An eyebrow raised. A challenge was issued. "So, what is this whamified mixture supposed to do?"

Having been given the green light, Clark proceeded with caution. He immediately threw in one trump card that often swayed a stubborn Lois…his cousin. "According to Kara…"

"Wait. Kara knows about this?"

"She's the one that gave it to me."

The irritated roll of her eyes was almost comical. "Kent, you really need to work on giving pertinent details first." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Go on."

He bit back a knowing grin. "Well, Kara says the White Kryptonite opens a link between two sources. In our case, between the two of us."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, if done properly, it should allow us to…connect." The last word held a hint of emotion Clark couldn't quite name. A desire. A thrill. A need. Ever since Kara had placed the crystal in his hand earlier that day, Clark's mind had raced with endless possibilities.

"Connect." Lois repeated, unsure what all that entailed, but warming to the sound of it.

Clark nodded. "Yeah. To, talk to each other. Even when we're miles away."

"Kinda like an intergalactic cell phone?"

"Kinda. Only, it would be our minds that would talking." Clark explained, not able to gauge her unreadable expression.

"So we could read each others thoughts."

"Sort of." He pulled in a ragged breath when Lois turned away from him, her eyes distant and troubled. Maybe his timing hadn't been so great. Especially after the events of the past few days. "Look, given my blunder last night, I can see why you'd be hesitant about being that open to each other. And I know something like this would require an immense amount of trust. But…"

Whatever Clark said or meant to say was lost on Lois.

There was a faint light coming from her hand. Beyond that, she could feel it. Pulsing in her palm. Radiating through her system. Spreading intense warmth. Calling to her.

That's when she heard the voice.

"_Lois, don't be afraid. It's Kara. Only you can hear me right now. I figured he'd have a hard time selling you on the idea and that a demonstration might be needed. It's safe, Lois. I've tested this myself. Tried it many times. Right now, in fact. This is only a hint of what the two of you could experience. Together." _

"_I wanted it to be a gift to you both on your next anniversary, but he came to me today. Broken. Hurting. I couldn't resist any longer. I know you're afraid for him. Don't be. He won't be harmed. He'll only be enhanced. Because he'll have you. And after all, that's all Clark Kent has ever really wanted. Just you, Lois. Now, how can you deny him that?"_

It seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few moments. Speechless, Lois blinked at the crystal, wondering if it had all been a dream. The fading light in her hand proved it wasn't.

Without warning, Lois spun to face Clark, eyes bright with sudden excitement and determination. "What are we waiting for?"

"Wh-what?" Clark blinked, clearly taken back.

Sliding over to him, Lois held the crystal out. She cradled it in her hands like a delicate piece of glass. "If I understand this right, this little thing right here would mean you're with me even when you're off saving the world."

"Essentially." Clark responded slowly, wondering what had just happened.

"And that night?" Lois' question brought Clark back to his original point.

"Well, if it works, you'll be able to see what I remember through our connection."

Intimate knowledge renewed her determination. "Then I ask again…what are we waiting for?"

"Wait a second here." Clark held up his hands in protest. He looked at Lois like she was a complete stranger. "That was a pretty swift shift, Lois. What just happened? What changed your mind?"

"I can feel it." Her expression was stunned. Awed.

"What?"

"When I hold the crystal. Clark, I heard Kara."

Clark blinked at her speechless.

"She told me it was ok. That she gave it to you today, but she's been testing it for a while. It's safe for you. For us." Her excitement was infectious. Her breathing shallow. Her expression, animated. "But it's more than that. I can feel its power. It's intent. It's meant for us, Clark. It's meant to bind us. And there is nothing in this world I want more than that."

"But…"

She interrupted his protest with infallible logic of her own. She opened his hand and placed the crystal in the center. "You're the one who brought this to me, Clark. Why are you hesitating now?"

His eyes rested on the crystal before flickering back to her face. "I just…I didn't expect you to be so…"

"What? Eager to be with the man I love?" Lois chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Seriously. Are all the men on that planet of yours this dense?"

Red flushed across his cheeks as Clark dipped his head in sudden awe. He wrapped his arms around her and gazed down at her before voicing the one thought screaming through his brain. "You just…you keep amazing me, Lois Lane."

"Yeah?" Her voice lowered suggestively. "Well, here's your chance to amaze me. Show me, Clark. Show me what happened that night."

There was a moment of hesitation, then…

"Alright." Clark nodded, finally accepting his wife's willful compliance. He held out his hand. "Come with me."

Lois slipped her hand into his and followed him as he led her to another part of the Planet's roof. She blinked in amazement. He'd planned everything. Pillows were propped up against the wall. A warm, thick blanket was on the floor. Another lay to the side. Candles surrounded the make-shift seating.

"Prepared, were we?"

"I didn't know how this is going to go, so yeah…with my most precious asset on the line, I'm not taking any chances."

Clark lowered himself to the ground first. He sat with his back to the wall and reached his hand up to Lois. Taking his hand, Lois followed suit and settled in between Clark's spread legs with her back to his chest. She leaned back against him with a sigh. His low chuckle in her ear, alerted her to her vocal reaction to him. "Don't get too comfortable, love."

"That's impossible with you as my pillow." Lois snuggled into him playfully then sobered when she turned to look at him and their eyes met. "You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

Clark deliberately wrapped his arms around Lois and gathered her hands in his. "More than anything."

"Ok."

His penetrating gaze never wavered from hers. "You scared?"

Lois shook her head. "Not in your arms. You?"

Clark's expression softened. "Not in yours." He lowered his lips to hers for a gentle, loving kiss.

"Let's do this." Lois whispered when Clark reluctantly ended the kiss.

Clark nodded. He pulled the crystal out and placed it in the palm of Lois' hand before covering it with his and entwining their fingers, trapping the crystal in a secure cocoon of unity.

"What do we do now?" Lois whispered.

"Concentrate on my touch. Let your mind blank out." Clark whispered back. "And I'll let mine open."

Lois nodded as her eyes drifted closed. Clark's did the same.

There was a moment of silence.

A moment of blackness.

Then the images came.

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Hope you guys don't feel like this one's dragging on too long. I really didn't intend for it to be such a long story, but it kinda took a life of it's own.

I know there's a lot that could be said about the events of the Crimson episode—I chose to take it this route figuring quite a bit of the confused feelings/angsty stuff should have been dealt with already, especially after six years of marriage. And I wanted to keep it a bit lighter given some of the stuff this Clois has gone through in this story already.

So, hope you enjoy! Would love to hear your thoughts!! Thank you, thank you for your amazing support!!

**--**

**Chapter 11**

Lois gasped as the mental movie ended abruptly. Her eyes slowly slid opened and blinked rapidly as she tried to orient herself to where she was. The roof. The Daily Planet. What she had just experienced.

A miracle.

The warmth of Clark's hands in hers, reminded her, she hadn't experienced it alone.

"Clark?" Without turning, she could feel him behind her. His solid chest was rising and falling just as quickly as hers.

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." The repeated grunt was his only answer.

Lois spun herself out of his arms and planted herself directly in front of him. Knees touching. Hands gathered in a firm, but gentle grip.

Awe, dancing eyes locked. She bit her lower lip. His lips began to spread.

All at once and simultaneously, they broke the silence.

"That was…"

"…amazing…"

"…the most incredible…"

"…unbelievable…"

"…felt everything…"

"…you felt when you saw…"

"…you felt that night…"

With a giggle, she catapulted herself into his arms and rained kisses on his face. Clark's lips captured hers when her haphazard assault strayed dangerously close to a familiar target. The kiss was solid, yet giddily erratic, as a bubble of breathless joy underpinned each brush of supple against silk.

Lois broke away as another giggle escaped her.

"You are so amazing." Clark whispered with adoration as his gaze roamed her face.

"Me?" Lois breathed. "What about you? Wow, you were…" The smile faded as a realization hit her. "But wait. Why did it end there? I mean…you and I were about to get a little…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "…on Ollie's couch no less."

Clark's gaze shifted guiltily. "The rest…wasn't really worth seeing."

"Wait, so…" Still ensconced in his arms, she pulled back. "…you _chose_ to end it there?"

"Yeah." He reached up to absently brush the hair out her eyes. "Believe me, knowing what I know now, I wish we had, but…" His face scrunched with apology. "…we didn't go where we were headed."

"Why not?" Reading her husband's expression with pinpoint accuracy, Lois guessed the reason. Her shoulders dropped unconsciously. She broke eye contact. "Oh, I see. Lana."

"Hey." His hands cupped her face. An unwavering gaze full of pure, unadulterated love sought hers and held when he captured it. "Like I said, _not _worth seeing."

The Lana issue having been buried long ago, and one that neither wanted to resurrect, Lois accepted his explanation without further question. She shifted to straddled him as a grin slowly spread, her eyes dancing with delight. "We certainly were."

"You mean, you and unrestrained, Red-K infected Clark were." Clark tried to deflect with a roll of his eyes.

Taking his face in her hands, Lois brought his gaze back to her, challenging him to defy her. "No, I mean…_we_ were."

It had taken years, but Clark had finally learned to accept parts of himself that he'd always shied away from. That had terrified him because of their sheer power or his utter loss of control. Parts that confused him, because in those moments when he wasn't himself…he truly was.

A supped-up Clark on Red-K was one of those.

After years of repressed emotions, guilt and just outright self-loathing, who could blame him for shying away? After years of Lois Lane's love and acceptance, he had finally attained some level of peace. And reconciled himself to the man he sometimes was.

A slow grin started. "Yeah. We were."

"Somebody was jealous." Wiggly her eyebrows, Lois teased in a sing-songy voice.

"Jealous?" Clark chuckled suddenly and rolled his eyes. "Puhleese."

A pointed eyebrow rose. "You want to tell me my previous relationship with Oliver Queen didn't prompt you to show off a little?"

He'd been caught. "Well…"

Lois leaned forward, her eyes alive with intimate knowledge. Her voice lowering to a teasing whisper. "You wanted me."

"What's not to want?" Clark's lips quirked as his gaze raked over her. His hands, already in constant motion against her back, moved to her hips before unconsciously wrapping around her waist. "Besides Red-K does have an interesting affect on me."

"Aww, baby, that was _not_ the Red-K looking at me." Her grin was confident. The caress of her fingers against his cheek right on down to his lips was light, teasing.

"What do you…"

"You. Me. In the kitchen." She nodded knowingly as realization replaced confusion in Clark's eyes. "I saw that look on your face. I've seen that look countless times since." Her heated conclusion was repeated breathlessly. "You…wanted…me."

"Oh. Right. _That_."

"So much, you had to…" She tried to hold back a chuckle, but just didn't have the willpower. "…run to Chloe just to stop yourself."

"Hey, I did not run to…" Seemingly defensive, he took one look into her dancing eyes and surrendered. What was the point anyway? "Ok. So, maybe I did."

Lois smiled triumphantly. Clark blushed.

"You know, it's a good thing I didn't know you wanted me back then." Lois commented off-handedly.

"Yeah?" Playful Clark returned. His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "What would you have done if you had?"

Lois answered immediately. "Oh, there's no question. I would've dueled the pink princess for you."

Clark burst into laughter. "_That _I would've paid to see. And knowing you, you probably would have won."

"Probably?" She pulled back and looked insulted. Holding her left hand up to him, she flashed his ring in his face. "I _did_ win."

"No. I did." Sudden seriousness pulled the smile from his lips. His crystal blue eyes layered with emotion. "You know why I wanted you to see what happened that night?"

Lois shook her head and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. "Tell me."

"Something about that night stayed with me." Clark stated softly. "I didn't realize it for a long time, or even recognize it for what it was, but you saw a part of me that night that no one accepted, not even me. But you _did_, Lois. And somehow that made the difference between you and the rest of the world."

"Well, what kind of soulmate would I be, Clark Kent, if I couldn't love every part of your soul?" A contented sigh escaped her. "Like it or not, that includes Clark-gone-wild. Just like it includes Superman."

An amused smile of awe slipped over his lips. "Wow. I uh…I…"

Suddenly animated, Lois' eyes danced with delight. "Am I doing the amazing you thing again, because I _really_ kinda like keeping you off balance with that."

Clark laughed his admission. "Yeah, you kinda are."

Growing serious, Lois' expression registered understanding. And acceptance. "You think that's the night we really began, don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do." Clark nodded. "I mean, there'd always been something between us. But that night…that something broke and revealed itself. And you went with it. Full throttle. I guess I realized if you could accept him, you could accept every part of me. And maybe, you could find a way to help me accept myself. After that night, Lois, something inside of me trusted you more. Somehow I knew everything about me would be safe in your hands."

Lois considered his confession with a growing sense of completion, of triumph. Even wonder. Like she'd run a long, hard race and came out the victor without even knowing it.

She made a confession of her own. "Then I am glad I came on so strong."

"Believe me, so am I."

They shared a moment. A smile. An intimate knowledge.

Lois knew what they'd just experienced was beyond anything any one in the world ever had. Not only did Clark share his memory of that day with her, but the connection between them was so fundamental, so profound, she also felt everything he was feeling.

His primal hunger. His desperate need. His deep longing.

And the intense loneliness that overshadowed everything else.

And she had no doubt, he had done the same.

For Clark's part, he _had_ felt what she felt watching the two of them. It was…overwhelming, to say the least. That desire, that sheer pleasure of watching their younger selves break the restraints between them and dance on the edge of flirtation then nearly take the plunge.

It made his heart swell. With pride and humility. With gratitude and love.

He was just about to tell her just how much love when suddenly, Lois' eyes narrowed with curiosity. "So, no one else accepted that part of you, huh?"

"Are you kidding?" Clark rolled his eyes. "My parents were scared of him, disappointed in him. Chloe barely tolerated him. Lana was disgusted by him. But you…" He paused to take in the one person in the world that had made the ultimate difference in his. "…you embraced him like you understood him. You…_really_ liked him."

"I _really_ did. Then again, look who I'm married to."

"Lois…"

She stopped his coming protest with gentle fingers against his lips. "Clark, you think you're so different from him. You're not. At least, not when comes to this."

"To what?" Clark asked hesitantly.

Lois eagerly answered. "That unrestrained passion, the raw desire in his eyes that night…I see it every time you look at me. Every time you say my name, all of that need, it's boiling right under the surface. And when you touch me…when you lose control and take me with you…it's _you_. Clark Kent. Not some altered version. Just you. Just like that night."

Blue eyes dancing with admiration, Clark's lips quirked. "So what are you saying? That I don't need some meteor rock to be reckless and uninhibited?" A knowing smile grew. "That you're my own personal tube of Red-K lipstick?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying." Lois nodded with a giggle. Her hungry gaze dropped to his lips. "And you look like you desperately need another application."

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss so instantly slow. So deeply intense. They poured themselves into each other. Everything they'd felt in their connection flared again.

Breathless awe. Simmering desire. Scorching need.

And then, exploded.

With years of love. With tested devotion. With undiluted passion.

Lois felt herself going under. _Wanted_ to, in fact, drown…to get lost in his kiss forever. Even then, forever wouldn't be long enough. She'd been with him long enough to know that by now. And as much as she wanted to stay in this cocoon of Clark's overwhelming love, she wanted something even more.

Their future.

It took everything in her power to pull away.

"I wanna do it again." Lois whispered through swollen lips.

Blinking at the sudden shift, Clark concentrated on slowing his rapid breathing. His own question was raspy. "Do what?"

"Show me something else. Something I didn't know."

Focused on slowing his racing heart, Clark took quick inventory of their distant past. And came up empty. "Sorry, hon…" Hoping his answer wouldn't upset the intimate balance they struck, he chose his words carefully. "…that's the only one that comes to mind right now."

Unaffected, Lois nodded. "Ok. Then let's get moving on the next phase."

"The next phase?" A dark eyebrow rose. This woman never ceased to amaze him. Nothing ever seemed to be quite enough.

Then again, when it came to Lois, Clark Kent knew exactly how she felt.

"If we can do _that_ together…" Lois continued as she held the crystal in her hand. Her brightened gaze met his as her excitement began to build. "…just_ imagine_ where this little thing can take us."

Her innocuous suggestion was moot.

For once in his life, Clark Kent wasn't just one step ahead of Lois Lane. He was light years beyond.

And his imagination? It wasn't just in overdrive. That was a thing of the past.

It was running wild. Unrestrained. Reckless.

Lois-infected.

Blue eyes darkened to midnight and danced with devilish mischief as one thought slipped through Clark Kent's mind.

"_Oh, this…__**this **__is going to be a night to remember…"_

Tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Hey all—I know some of you are waiting for Pick Your Label and Until You—they're coming. Until then, I thought I'd share more fluffiness from this story. This is only the first half of the night for Clois so expect the rest of the night very, very soon. As you'll see, I've jumped ahead 2 months with that night being a flashback/memory. Also, upping the rating on this cuz I'm pretty sure I'm crossing a line here, I'm just not sure exactly where that line is…soooo…M to be safe...though I think it's a T at this point...

Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear your feedback!! You all are awesome as always!!

--

**Chapter 12**

It _had_ been a night to remember.

Full of wonder. Enchanted. Cosmic.

Clark Kent had made sure of it.

With one small crystal…_something_ between them changed.

Something profound. Fundamental. Primal.

Locked into place. Sealed. Brought to life.

More than once that night, and since, Lois thanked her lucky stars that one Kal-el of Krypton was catapulted through space just to find his true home in her undeserving arms. She marveled at it. In ways she never had. At times, to the point of humble tears.

Now, nearly two months later, the memory of that night was the only thing that had sustained her through his long absence.

For that night had been the last they'd spent together before all hell broke loose.

And now, she was ready to experience it again.

Sighing dreamily, Lois placed the crystal in the center of her hand, leaned back against the large fluffy pillows on her large, empty bed…and closed her eyes.

The memory of that night began.

Lois Lane instinctively shivered.

And half a world away, Clark Kent felt the involuntary reaction race through his body.

His low chuckle echoed in her mind, abruptly ending what she had purposely started. _Again?_

Instant warmth flooded her. She could feel his heart beating right along with hers. His breathing was a sharp counterpoint to her own. He filled her mind and seeped into her soul.

Lois bit back a smile, not at all phased by the interruption. Or upset by it. _What can I say? That night just won't leave me._

_Me either. _Clark responded softly. _I miss you like crazy._

_You don't have to. _Lois suggested hopefully. _You could join me. Make sure I'm remembering things correctly._

The sigh that filled her mind was deep and regretful. _Sorry, babe. Can't._

_What's going on?_

_Right now? _She could feel his mental shrug. _Oh, nothing much. Just planning our end game. Defeating evil. Saving the world. _

_Sounds stimulating. _Lois quipped knowingly. _The boys behaving?_

_As much as they can with this much testosterone in the room. _

_I know where some testosterone is desperately needed._ A relentless Lois suggested shamelessly. _Join me. _

Clark's chuckling reply filled his insatiable wife's head. _You have no idea how much I want to, but…_

_Referee duty?_ An astute Lois guessed.

_Referee duty._

She smiled to herself as an image flashed through her mind of a uniformed Clark leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him, watching intently for any sign that his unmatched abilities were required to stop the beginning of World War III. Though she had an idea, Lois asked anyway. _Who is it this time?_

Irritation filtered through his tone._ Ollie and Bruce. Locking horns. As usual. _

_Maybe you should just let them duke it out once and for all._

_That __**is**__ the plan. Once we've saved the world, of course. _Clark quipped. _Until then…_

Recognizing the echo of that famous will of steel, Lois reluctantly sighed. _Ok. But if you change your mind, I'll keep the line open._

_Don't._

_Why not?_

_I'm already distracted as is. If you go where I think you are, all I can offer these guys will be a string of babbling, incoherent exclamations of inconceivable pleasure that all end in your name. Somehow I don't think they'll take me as seriously._

_Oh, how easily the mighty are brought low before the temptations of a woman. _Lois teased.

_When you're the woman? _She could feel the warmth of his smile through their connection. _Damn straight._

Lois' chuckle reached him through the miles. _And we wouldn't want anything to smudge that super macho image of yours now, would we?_

Clark groaned. _Not with this bunch. Not a night like this._

_Ok, then. _Lois' grin widened and her command sounded more like a gentle caress. _Get out of my head so I can at least have you in my dreams._

There was a pause. _Lo?_

_Yeah?_

_After this is over, what about… _

_What? _Lois prompted, catching the tentative note in Clark's voice.

_You, me, alone? Away from it all? _He paused to pull in a weary breath. _Not to knock this connection of ours, but…_

…_nothing beats the real thing. _Lois supplied for him as her eyes drifted closed. She literally felt the ache for him seep all the way to her bones.

_Yeah._

_You, me, alone. Away from it all...now there's a plan I can wrap my arms around._

_I love you._

_Prove it. _The gentle challenge was delivered with all the love Lois Lane had to offer. _Come back to me._

_Always_. Clark promised from the depths of his heart. _Until then, love...enjoy the memory._

And just like that, he was gone. Lois gasped at the intense cold that shot through her, freezing every cell as it moved through her entire body. As usual, it took a moment to recover from the intense emptiness that filled her.

It was that very emptiness that intensified her desire to relive a night unlike any other.

Her fingers curled around the crystal. Her eyes drifted close.

And the memory began…

"_If we can do __**that**__ together…" Lois continued as she held the crystal in her hand. Her brightened gaze met his as her excitement began to build. "…just imagine where this little thing can take us."_

_Blue eyes darkened to midnight and danced with devilish mischief as one thought slipped through Clark Kent's mind._

"Oh, this…**this **is going to be a night to remember…"

_Lois watched a contemplative Clark with growing fascination. _

_Her usually reserved husband had a wicked streak that would have shocked the world had they suspected. Which was why, Lois Lane took great pains to make sure that particular fact remained a carefully guarded secret._

_And by the way his eyes had just intensified with desire, she instinctively knew whatever ideas were forming in his mind, they didn't need to be revealed on the roof of the Daily Planet where the ever watchful eyes of Metropolis could have proof that spontaneous combustion was, in fact, a possibility._

_No, __**that **__was one of her husband's abilities she was unwilling to share with the world._

_Lost to his own thoughts, it was clear her strong, silent Clark needed a bit of coaxing to come out and play._

"_Clark, you said something last night that really disturbed me." Lois ventured with a tilt of her head. _

_Those words alone snapped Clark out of his dreams and pulled the smile from his lips. A guilty gaze met hers. "Yeah, well, you weren't the only one." The distance between them grew unintentionally. "Which particular thing was it? Because I spent the rest of the night kicking myself for more than a few."_

_Undeterred by his reaction, she started toying with a button on his shirt, allowing a pout to form. "Has it really been a month? You know, since we've…" Her heated gaze met his, finishing her thought with one tantalizing look._

_Clark's embrace relaxed. The beginning of a smile ghosted his lips. His wife was beyond beautiful when she slipped into seductive mode. And by the look in her eyes, seduction was clearly on her agenda. "Well…now it's been a month and a day."_

"_Huh. That's really not like us." Lois shook her head as her brows knit in seeming concentration. She purposely shifted in his lap, molding herself into him._

_Clark covered his gasp gallantly. Barely. The raspy voice that answered her was evidence enough that her message was being received loud and clear. "Hence my concern."_

"_Hmmm. So, Morocco." Fingers began to play with the hair at the base of his neck. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_It hasn't been…" Another set of fingers splayed across his chest and slowly, achingly explored the hard, sculpted muscles through his shirt. "…dismantled or anything, right?"_

_Clark's hands were not idle. One found the edge of her sweater and slipped inside. Heated skin against heated skin. His other hand found its way to the long column of her neck, brushing feather-light strokes against smooth skin as he followed the outline of her v-neck sweater. Eyes darkened with need focused on the low point of the V where his fingers had drifted, then stopped. He unconsciously wet his lips. "Didn't really have the energy after our…"_

"…_strenuous difference of opinions." Knowing eyes glittering, Lois' lips tilted, a mirror image of his. "Seems a bit of a waste, don't you think? I mean, you went to so much trouble and all."_

"_I did." Mischief filled eyes met hers as Clark agreed with a nod. _

"_And we didn't even get a chance to enjoy it."_

"_No, we didn't." An appropriate pout accompanied the shake of his head._

"_And you know, it seems to me that you have…" She pulled in a deep breath and released it, allowing her chest to brush against his slowly, teasingly. "…sooo much you need to make up for."_

_He cocked an eyebrow at her, barely maintaining control of his expression. "Me."_

"_Uh-huh."_

_He __**could**__ argue, but really? What would be the point? "And I suppose you have a good way for me to make up for these 'many things'."_

"_I think I can come up with a way or two. You know..." She shifted in his lap again, this time the moan escaped him before he had a chance to reign it in. "…if I think hard enough."_

_Swallowing hard, Clark's eyes were now two smoldering pools of raw hunger. His voice, raspy with intense desire. The hand caressing her back slid around her torso and teasingly made its way over a silk covered mound of flesh. "What if I have a few ideas of my own?"_

"_I'm willing to entertain them." Lois' chest hitched as exploratory fingers slipped between silk and skin. _

"_Just willing?" A few flicks of talented fingers._

_She bit her lower lip. Her mouth went dry. Helplessness hit the back of her throat. "Eager."_

"_That's better." Arrogant lips tilted. _

"_The kids are at Chloe's." As if to prove just how eager, Lois jumped to the bottom line with a whisper._

"_JLA is patrolling tonight." Clark whispered back. _

"_Clark?" Lois leaned in close enough to nip at his lips. Once. Twice. She pulled away tauntingly to issue a breathless command. "Get me off this roof before Metropolis finds out just how super their Superman really is."_

_Tbc…_


	13. Chapter 13

Note: So sorry this is sooo very long, but I kinda thought Clois deserved a little time together after all they've been through. This is the rest of their night—though I didn't italicize—that would have been too much since it's the whole thing. Also, kinda the reason I upped the rating. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Thanks for sticking with this story. I've really enjoyed writing it, which is why it's longer than my others! Anyway, I'd LOVE to hear your feedback and thoughts!!

--

**Chapter 13**

Morocco swirled beneath them. The ceiling spun above.

Lois squeezed her eyes shut, wrapped herself around Clark and let the overwhelming sensations rip through her. There was precious little else she could do floating ten feet off the ground. Which was probably his plan all along. Lois had never seen anyone get more pleasure out of giving it than her husband.

And at the moment, they were both on pleasure overload.

One final, completing thrust.

Clinging to each other like a lifeline, Lois fell first and Clark chased her over the edge of unspeakable ecstasy. Tumbling headlong into a wild, rapturous sea of exploding stars. Falling into a cloud of fathomless emotions where love swallowed them whole.

Thunder roared outside, absorbing the echo of their combined cries. Electricity rippled through the air like a waterfall, sparking and shivering around them. A fierce wind exploded through the barn's loft window. Flickering flames of glowing candles were instantly snuffed out plunging the room into intimate semi-darkness.

Somehow, Clark had the presence of mind to bring them gently back to earth.

Collapsing on top of his wife, his head wearily dropped onto Lois' heaving chest as she wrapped her arms around him and placed breathless, haphazard kisses along his temple. Ragged breathing filled the air and hands lovingly caressed each other as hearts slowly began to re-pace themselves.

Starting at her heart, Clark rained feather light kisses across Lois's exposed chest, shoulder and up the column of her creamy neck before he raised his head to look down into her still passion-dazed eyes. He gently pulled strands of sweaty hair from the curves of her face as he grinned down at her, his voice thick with passion.

"Wow."

Lois began to chuckle and nod. "Wow's right." Fingers languidly feathering through his hair, Lois smiled up at him, her voice breathless with spent energy. "Do you…ever think…we'll get used to it…being this mind-blowingly, bone-achingly _good_?"

Clark's chuckle shook both their bodies. "God, I hope not."

"Me too." Flashing him a bright smile, Lois' eyes twinkled with joy. Another clap of thunder arrested her attention and Lois tilted her head to gaze up at the stormy night sky through the window. She caressed his face with feather light tenderness as a sigh escaped her. Her observation held a hint of teasing accusation. "It's storming again."

Clark's lips spread into a lopsided grin as his eyes shimmered with pride. "I love that you think my powers are such that you and I doing _this_ can cause _that_..." His eyes flickered upward, indicating the storm, before lowering to meet hers with amused denial._ "…_ but…"

"Every time."

"Not _every_ time." Clark corrected with a roll of his eyes.

"Enough to establish a pattern." Lois persisted.

Clark nuzzled his nose gently against hers before claiming her lips for a kiss. When he finally pulled back, a half smile haunted his lips as his gaze focused on fingers pushing the hair away from the flushed face staring up at him. "Tell you what…let's experiment some and start tallying score."

"What makes you think I haven't been already?" Love dancing in her hazel eyes, Lois whispered as she captured his face and pulled him forward for another kiss.

Sighing into her mouth, Clark deepened the kiss as a wave of indescribable love and gratitude washed over him. When the need for air made him pull back prompting a groan of protest, Clark gazed into Lois' eyes lovingly as he breathed a whispered 'thank you for loving me' against her lips.

Her smile broadened as her eyes began to dance with a teasing light. She ran a light, finger down the bridge of his nose before tweaking it playfully. "Anytime, Smallville."

Clark chuckled and shifted off of Lois, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her and pulling her along with him as he rolled onto his back. Fitting her body perfectly alongside his, Lois wrapped her arm around his waist and nestled her head against his chest.

After a few moments of contented silence, she broke their serenity almost shyly. "Clark?"

"Hmmm?" Hand constantly in motion as it caressed the strands of Lois' tousled hair, Clark let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Do you think it's this good because…" She paused to catch her breath. Lois' quiet question sent shivers racing over his skin. "…well, because you're you?"

"Absolutely."

His borderline arrogant reply earned him a slap on the chest. His chuckle was her only response. Lois suddenly dislodged their comfortable setting when she propped herself up on her elbow and turned to look into his eyes. Clark frowned at the loss of their full body contact. "I'm serious. I hear other couples talking and…you know, from all accounts, we seem to be an anomaly. And I can't help but wonder if…"

"…it's because I'm cosmically connected?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as his hands danced through her hair.

"Yeah."

A warm smile claimed his expression. "No, Lo, I don't think it's because I'm me." He paused, a hand gravitating toward her still flushed face. He let out a contented sigh as his voice lowered reverently. "I think it's because we're…us."

Lois' smile widened as her eyes began to twinkle. "Good answer." She leaned in for a rewarding kiss.

"You've trained me well." Clark responded with a wink.

Lois settled back into her favorite position. Running her hand up Clark's chest, Lois snuggled further into his body, her voice softening intimately. "So, babe? About this crystal…"

"Yeah?" Clark's eyes drifted closed as he soaked up the feeling of having the most cherished treasure in the world lying in his arms. He was always amazed in times like these how utterly weary and completely alive he could feel. All at the same time.

"I wonder, besides the whole reliving a memory thing…" Her gaze following the path of her fingers as she began to lightly run them over the curves of his well-toned chest. "…what else do you think it can do?"

"I'm not quite sure." Clark answered truthfully. "Kara and I didn't have much time to talk so she was a little sparse on details."

"But you have ideas, don't you?" Lois prompted.

Clark's lips tilted. "Some."

Lois waited. Her hands ceased their endless exploration of his chest. An eyebrow rose. "And?"

Clark chuckled and squeezed her gently before planting another kiss against her hair. He knew this conversation needed to happen, he'd just hoped it could wait a bit. Obviously, his ever-curious wife had other plans. "And…as amazing as connecting like that was, I think we need to slow down a bit and think this through, ok? I mean, a connection like that…it's powerful. And what I'm thinking has never been tried before. At least not Kryptonian to human."

Lois shifted. Resting her chin on a propped fist on his chest, she gazed up at him with curious, determined eyes. "Kara talked to me in the present. You took me into the past. Believe me, it works. Besides, a lot of things we've done have never been tried before, Clark. Kryptonian to human, I mean."

"Yeah, but…" Clark's gaze shifted, as his fingers continued to trace unseen patterns against her back.

Noting the hesitancy in his eyes, Lois' own narrowed. "What are you thinking?"

Gaze moving back to her expectant face, Clark answered slowly, unsure how she'd take his plan. Especially after the events of the past few days. "A permanent connection. Accessibility on a 365/24/7 basis."

"I'm not opposed to that."

No questions. No hesitancy. No fear.

Clark Kent once again marveled at the reckless, daring, courageous woman wrapped in his embrace.

"Even normal human couples need time to themselves, Lois." Clark immediately denounced his own idea.

"Open doesn't necessarily mean uncontrolled." Lois countered.

A cautioning eyebrow rose. "This could be very risky."

"Risk is my middle name." Lois winked.

"I'm not sure how private our private thoughts will be any more."

Sighing, Lois reached up to cup the side of Clark's face. The unabashed love shining out of her eyes was humbling. "Clark, after the past few days, hell—the past month—I've learned my lesson. No more secrets. I am a complete and open book to you."

His expression softened. "Me too."

"So?" Her eyes danced with anticipation.

The ever cautious, over-thinker in Clark was clearly in control. "Look, that's not all, Lois. You might be subjected to…well, everything. Including everything I hear. And based on what we experienced on the roof…everything I feel."

Lois was ready for him. "But you've learned to block that out, right? I mean, you don't hear everything all at once. Or even all the time."

"Right." Clark conceded. "But I had to train myself. To be focused and cut through all the white noise."

To Lois, the solution was obvious. "Ok, so, now you can train me."

"Lois…"

"It makes perfect sense." Her growing excitement was evident. Her logic, frustratingly accurate. "And what's more, that solves the 24/7 access issue. If I can learn to block out what you hear, I can also block out you. You know…" She grinned up at him teasingly. "…in those moments you irritate the hell out of me and I just need to say a few choice words."

His spontaneous laugh shook his large frame. "And you think I don't need those moments?"

Mock injury dropped like a mask over her expression. "How could you? You're married to me."

"My point exactly." Clark grinned as he tweaked her nose playfully.

Each lost in their own thoughts, another silence slipped between them.

Contrary to his words, Clark Kent was not at all opposed to his idea. It would be, after all, a dream come true. His Lois available to him anytime, anywhere? Yeah. Definitely a dream. A long struggle with insecurities and pain screamed to him that dreams rarely came true. Or were what they seemed to be.

On the other hand, there was Lois.

In his life with her, there had been precious little Lois and Clark had done together that hadn't been a spectacular reality.

There was no way they couldn't have it all.

Including a few perks…

If there was one thing Lois Lane loved to do, it was watch Clark Kent. Though he had perfected the unreadable mask over the years, he'd never truly been able to hide from her. And she could read him now in his silence as if his thoughts had been dumped on a page and handed to her for her perusal.

He wanted this connection with her. He wanted it so bad he could taste it. What was even more, he _believed_ it could happen. And that it would be magnificent.

There was also something else churning in that mind of his. Something…_beyond_…

"You have something in mind don't you?" Lois asked suddenly.

Clark blinked innocently at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Something more than the 24/7 connection."

"Maybe." Clark's lips tilted slowly, knowingly. His suddenly heated gazed raked over her, setting her body on fire wherever it touched.

_And the wicked streak appears with a vengeance._ Lois bit her lower lip to keep the sudden thrill that just raced through her in check. "Care to share?"

"I could be persuaded." Clark shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah?" Lois pursed her lips in thought as a teasing glint flashed in her eyes. Her gaze lowered to the taut muscles relaxing beneath her touch. "And what would one have to do to…" A coy gaze flashed upward to meet his. "…persuade you?"

A pause.

A flash of mischief in blue eyes.

A gasp of surprise as Clark's shirt hit Lois square in the face.

"Put that on."

Mouth opened, Lois shook her head in confusion. "But…but…what about…persuading..."

"Put it on." Clark chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the upper hand.

"But Clark…"

A finger against her lips stilled her protest. "What I have in mind can't happen with you in your current state of undress." A low chuckle rumbled in his throat. A devious twinkle started in Clark's eyes and skipped down to his curling lips. "You'd distract me too much from my experiment."

Lois eyed him warily as she shifted under his gaze. Wow. It was definitely getting hot... "What kind of experiment?"

"Oh, I don't know." Clark shrugged and it was clear that despite his seeming ignorance, he'd done a lot of thinking about this particular experiment. "I was thinking I could get an image in my mind and see if you can tell what I'm thinking."

"Ohh…now, I like the sound of that." Excitement danced in her eyes and Clark felt a sense of wonder wash over him. There were still moments, like this, when all they had been through and the fact they were still together, that she loved him as much as she did, still…awed him.

His awe turned to amusement as he watched her.

He'd never seen her dress so quickly. Lois shook her arms as if to get the 'wiggles' out, cleared her throat and flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "Ok. I'm ready. Experiment away."

"Not yet." Clark advised, his gaze flickering to one of the large wooden beams supporting the barn's roof. "Go stand over there. Let the beam support your weight."

"Ok." Lois nearly giggled her excitement.

Clark's eyes darkened wickedly and he bit his lower lip to keep from laughing when Lois did exactly as commanded then closed her eyes and took a deep breath preparing herself for his 'experiment'.

Her eyebrows wiggled before she issued a command of her own. "Bring it, Smallville."

Standing, Clark made quick work of slipping his jeans on. For this to be a true experiment, he needed to clothed as well. Or at least partially clothed. Once done, he found a place against the wall across from her, and leaned back. His stance was casual, though his intent was not.

He placed the crystal in the palm of his hand and curled his fingers around it. Clearing his throat, Clark closed his eyes, took a deep breath and conjured just the right image up in his mind…

The room grew unearthly still. And hellishly hot. As heavenly flames of fire danced all around.

A tingling in Lois' hand began. Burning her fingertips, sweeping up her arm and setting all the nerves in her body into a frenzy of prickles. The rapid hammering of her heart in her chest found a rhythm that felt startlingly familiar. Erratic. Thunderous. Primal. As a low, steady vibration began deep in the pit of her stomach and rippled rapidly throughout her body, Lois felt the blood begin to simmer in her veins. Building second by eternal second into a volcanic boil. The cells in her body bumped against each other, clamoring with need. Urgency. Hunger. Hunger for something…

Clark.

His name breezed past her slightly parted lips. The first graze of his fingers against the smooth column of her neck sent a tremor from the pit of her stomach straight to her knees. They wobbled unmercifully. Gasping, Lois put her full weight against the beam, her hands behind her for support, nails digging into the wood. His warm breath feathered against her face and shivers raced down her spine when moist lips brushed the sensitive skin of her jawline till they hovered just above her ear.

"I'm in you."

His whisper burned her. His kisses, as gentle as the breeze, scorched. Lois' breathing followed the erratic rhythm of her heart and she began to pant as she tilted her head back to give him access to her exposed throat.

Warm fingers slipped downward to catch the collar of his shirt and guide it to the round of her shoulders where one quick tug released Lois' gleaming skin from its prison. Buttons flew across the room. The shirt pooled around Lois' elbows and Clark's hands covered her shoulders slowly. Seductively. As if he were tracing a taunting pattern in his mind before venturing on his journey.

"I know what you want…"

Open mouthed kisses slipped slowly, gracefully from shoulder to neck, neck to collarbone. Like a dance. Following an unheard melody. Lois' insides thrilled to the tune, turning to molten lava with each passing note. The rough material of his jeans chaffed against tender thighs.

"How you want it…"

Nipping at her skin, Clark moved deliberately downward, his teeth scraping lightly along the way. Lois groaned as images flew through her mind. Clark, covering every inch of skin with hot, moist kisses. Dipping and curving. Licking and sucking. Raging inferno out of control…

"Where…you want it…"

The quaking within Lois increased. The hum of raw passion exploded into a million shattering pieces and tumbled through her as liquid fire pooled deep within. Then his mouth covered hers and turned fire to magic. Insistent. Needy. Possessively claiming her taste. Plunging deep and sweeping every crevice with repeatedly mesmerizing strokes. A puddle of mush at his feet. Falling headlong into a sea of stars…

"Guide me, Lois…" It was a husky command. Barely pushed through ragged breathing as his chest rose and fell against hers with alarmingly erratic movements.

An image flashed before Lois.

And Clark instantly obeyed.

Dropping to his knees, Clark's hands slipped inside the folds of his shirt opening it completely with an impatient wave of his hand. Burying his head against the flat of her stomach, Clark quickly found a new occupation in the exploration of smooth, soft flesh as his hands moved behind her to pull her into him. Firmly. Securely. With no means of escape as his tongue dipped low…

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Clark…" Trembling from head to toe, Lois was literally panting now and helpless sounds were coming from the back of her throat. With toes curling painfully into the wooden slated floor and unable to resist touching him any longer, Lois' hands released the post to thread through his thick hair.

They met empty air instead.

Lois' eyes flew open to see Clark leaning where he was moments ago, halfway across the room against the wall. She glanced down at her clothes…still in tact. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. There'd been no swoosh, no evidence of super speed. The realization hit her hard. "Oh, my God."

Clark began to chuckle despite his desperate attempt to calm his own breathing. "Guess it worked."

"OH. MY. GOD." Lois' wide eyes full of wonder raised to meet Clark's as her mind whirled trying to comprehend what had just happened. What it meant for their future. "Do you…do you have…God, Clark…do you have any idea what this…what this means?"

"Yeah. No more long distance phone sex." Clark quipped as a satisfied smile slowly haunted his lips. He could feel her excitement. The thrill coursing through her was in his blood. The wonder of it all…tripped across his mind in a dance of mesmerized awe. His own heart swelled with so much love he was afraid it would burst.

"What about you?" Lois questioned suddenly. "Did you feel what I…"

"Every delicious second of it."

"Oh, my God." Lois began pacing in front of Clark her mind oblivious to anything in the room except her whirling thoughts. Even Clark's teasing went completely over her head. "So we can…we feel each other. Our emotions. Physically. Our desires and…and…"

"Don't forget pleasures." Clark tossed in with a sudden grin.

"And…and…" Lois tucked her hair behind her ear and continued to ramble, much to Clark's great amusement. "…and we can talk to each other, Clark." Lois's frantic pacing came to an abrupt end and she whirled to face him, tears shining in her eyes. Her breath hitched and she blinked suddenly. "Clark…"

What the mind had previously toyed with was now a heart's profoundest reality.

Clark closed the distance between them in heartbeat. Her face was gently cradled in his hands and love poured from his blue eyes into hers. "I know. Honey, I know."

Shaking his head slightly in confirmation of her silent thoughts, Clark smiled a smile that rivaled the sun. "I get all of you. Twenty-four, seven. Any time you need me…anytime I need you…" He swallowed back the lump of tears that had risen in his throat. "….Lois…"

"We're just a thought away. No matter how many miles separate us…we'll always be together." Lois finished for him. Her lower lip began to tremble and her voice was a bare, shaky whisper. "Clark…I'll be able to fall asleep in your arms…even when you're saving the world." As a tear tumbled shamelessly down her cheek, she pulled Clark's face forward connecting his forehead to hers. "We'll never feel alone again."

"No. Never again." Clark promised solemnly as his darkening eyes began to mist with tears. "Thank you, Lois Lane. Thank you for believing in all of me. Loving all of me. For embracing my alien side…for making me embrace it too. If I hadn't, I'd have never known this…this…perfect…"

"Shhh." Lois's finger stopped Clark's gratitude as it landed softly against his lips and her eyes began to darken. Their gold flecks came to life as her gaze shifted unexpectedly to the window.

The storm had stopped. The moon was shining like a silver queen in the night sky. Bowing her royal head in homage to a love celebrated in the heavens. And honored beyond the universe.

A teasing smile touched Lois lips as her voice lowered suggestively. "It stopped storming."

A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "I'm not _that_ cosmically connected."

"Yeah? I thought we agreed to experiment." Nuzzling her nose against Clark's, Lois brushed his lips with a feather light touch. "So whadda say, Mr. Kent? To connect or…not?"

"Both."

Lois raised a devilishly questioning eyebrow.

Clark's growled response was low in her ear as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against him in one fluid, powerful move. "I may have just had you, but after a month without...I'm in the mood to start a little a storm...of universal proportions…"

Lois' response was delayed abruptly when Clark's mouth swooped down to capture hers in a vicious attack of love...

_The next day _

"And in today's weather report, there was an unexpected spike in storm activity last night. Intense lightning and thunder was reported, which is quite odd for this time of year. As the storms seemed to only hover over the meteor riddled town of Smallville, it has been speculated by some that cosmic elements were to blame for the anomaly…"

Tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Thank you all for your amazing feedback on this story. I can't tell you how much it means. I am close to wrapping this up, so the remaining chapters should be all feel-good, lovey-dovey, family life chapters. Also, wanted to give Chris a bit more time than I have in the past. AND, so you know, I'm not knocking Jonathan Kent at all. I just felt bad for Clark on more than one occasion when Jonathan would restrict him from stuff that seemed rather harmless—I think an adult Clark would take that and try to do things a bit differently. Especially after attaining the level of Superman.

Hope you continue to enjoy and I'm so very glad you've stuck with it so far. Would LOVE your feeback/thoughts!!

p.s. All Ollie lovers-don't shoot me (cuz I love him too). I know that Ollie is a superhero too, but really? Can you see Lois telling her already hero-worshipping daughter that? :)  
p.s.s. For those who are waiting for Pick Your Label, I am working on it and will hopefully have something out on Pick soon. Thanks!!

--

**Chapter 14**

"But, I's don't wanna!" Lily Kent's raised voice was accompanied by a furious stomp of her foot. "I's wanna wear dis!"

"Lily Ellen Martha Kent we do not like green in this house!" Lois shot back, clearly trying to keep the obvious irritation out of her voice.

And failing miserably.

"But Unca Ollie wears gwreen! And so do Wobin Wood and Marwian!" The Kent's stubborn four-year old persisted.

"Uncle Ollie." Lois mumbled angrily under her breath as she shook her head with a frustrated sigh. "I swear that man will be the death of me." Attempting a calm tone, Lois knelt in front of Lily and pulled out the big guns. "Baby, look…_daddy_ wears red and blue. So, for today why don't you wear blue to match daddy's eyes and I'll wear his favorite color red?"

Lily's pout increased but there was no new outburst. The daddy angle was definitely working. Lois persisted.

"I bet that would make daddy _really_ happy. Especially since he hasn't seen his little pumpkin in so long."

Lily studied her mother for a long moment, considering her words. Finally, she sniffled her agreement though her pronounced pout never retreated and her arms remained crossed defiantly over her chest. "Kay. But I still wikes gwreen better. I's only wearin' it cuz I's wuvs daddy more dan Unca Ollie."

"Well, at least you get _that_ from _me_." Lois quipped as she tweaked Lily's nose and handed her a blue shirt that matched her eyes. She stuffed the offending colored shirt under her arm, determined to toss it at the first sight of a trash can. "Now hurry up. Daddy'll be home soon."

Rummaging through Lily's drawers to see if any other Kryptonite-colored item had somehow made it to her daughter's wardrobe without her knowledge, Lois answered absently when Lily addressed her.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Are you gonna leafs us now too?"

"What's that, sweetie?"

"Cuz I's made ya mad? Are you gonna leafs us like daddy does?"

Lois' spun around as Lily's question finally hit her. "Oh, Lils…" The sadness in her daughter's large, blue eyes broke Lois' heart. "Honey, come here." Dropping everything, Lois gathered Lily in her arms, sank down onto Lily's play rug and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "You think daddy goes away because he's mad at you?"

"Sometimes." Lily blinked her eyes innocently and nodded her raven head solemnly.

"Hon, why would you think that?" Lois asked as she absently tucked Lily's long hair behind her ears.

"Well, cuz…last time, I's didn't eat alls my cereal and I's couldn't find mys shoes when daddy told me and I's gotted my pwetty dwess all dirty and the he leafted us so I's fought that he leafted cuz I's a bad girl." The childish confession was accompanied with widened blue eyes and frantic hand motions.

"Wow." Lois breathed as she shook her head. "You truly are your father's daughter." It was suddenly very clear they were going to have to work on the whole guilt-ridden-though-it-isn't-your-fault-take-the-whole-weight-of-the-world-on-your-shoulders thing.

And she was only four.

Lois pulled Lily to her for a warm, secure hug. "Baby, listen. Your daddy doesn't leave us because he's mad at you or Chris or me. He leaves because he loves us _so_ much, he wants us to be safe. And there are a lot of bad things in the world that he has to go take care of so that we can be."

"Just like papa does?"

Lois smiled at Lily's reference to the General. "Yeah, just like papa and all of papa's friends. They're our heroes."

"What's a hero?"

"A hero is someone we look up to because they're brave and strong and because they put others first. And even though they don't want to, sometimes heroes have to leave people that they love very, very much…their families and friends, even their homes…just to protect us."

"From alls the bad people?"

"Yeah, from the bad people."

"Is daddy a hero?"

"Absolutely." A note of intense pride slipped through Lois' voice.

"Is Unca Ollie?"

"Not so much." Lois replied flippantly before chuckling at the sudden frown on Lily's face. She tickled Lily, lightening the dark clouds threatening to take over her daughter's expression. "Oh, Lily Belle, of course he is. He's been with daddy this whole time fighting to keep us safe. He's just not as good at it as daddy is because daddy's extra special. That's why daddy is a _super_hero."

With Clark Kent at the center of her world, grasping _that_ concept seemed easy enough. Lily quickly returned to her original complaint. "And daddy didn't leafs cuz I's bad?"

"Lily Kent, _you_ are not bad." Lois smiled warmly as she tweaked the tip of Lily's nose, noting with satisfaction that her words were having a reassuring affect. "And no matter what, daddy and I will never, _ever _stop loving you. Even if you run away from home one day because you've given your heart to some Harley-driving, rebel without a cause."

"What's a webel?"

"Something mommy hopes you never figure out." Lois grinned as she winked at Lily.

"And…and you and daddy won't go bye-bye?"

Recognizing the hidden fears beneath the question, understand them better for a childhood lived alone, Lois sobered to issue another promise. "Lils, sweetie, there are going to be times daddy or I or maybe even both of us have to be away from you and Chris, but mommy and daddy will _never_ leave you because of something you did or didn't do, ok?"

"Never, ever?"

"Never, ever."

"Kent pwromise?" Lily held up her pinky to Lois.

Lois hooked her pinky through Lily's and kissed their combined fingers. "Kent promise."

"Kay." And just like that, it was over. "Can I's go swing now?"

"Sure." Lois responded with a wink.

Lily made it as far as the door before she spun around and flew back to catapult herself into Lois' arms. "I's wuvoos, mommy."

"I love you too, angel." Lois squeezed Lily to her heart and tucked the moment away as one of those endless precious memories she'd always treasure.

--

Outside, Christopher Kent was playing football in the open field. By himself. Throwing the ball, racing like the wind, then catching it 300 yards away. He had just cocked his arm back for a throw when a bolt of light streaked through the sky and landed at the end of the field.

Instantly, Chris' face broke into a rare, excited grin. "Dad!!"

Clark grunted happily when a mini-streak of light ran into him at full force before wrapping his arms around Clark's waist. Clark hugged Chris to him, tousled his sun-kissed hair, and grinned down when Chris tilted his head upward. "Hey, champ. So, what'd I miss? You been keeping things under control for me?"

Chris rolled his brown eyes. "I don't think that's possible."

Clark bit back a chuckle. "The girls arguing again, huh?"

"Lils just doesn't get it." Chris released an exaggerated sigh as he shook his head.

"No? What doesn't Lils get?"

"There's just no point." Chris shrugged. "No matter what, mom _always_ wins."

Clark laughed and wrapped his arm around Chris' shoulder. "Trust me, son. I'm married to her and I still don't get that one sometimes." They began walking slowly toward the house. "So, talk to me, champ. What's been going on?"

Curiosity brought a narrowed gaze upward. "You're not gonna see mom first?"

"Nah. Mom can wait." His eyes fixed on the house, Clark's lips tilted knowingly as he shrugged. Since they'd 'spoken' only a few moments before and Lois had insisted he visit their son first, he was in no immediate hurry. Or danger of her wrath. "So?"

Chris stopped dead in his tracks. His head dropped as guilt conquered his expression. "She told you what happened, didn't she?"

"She mentioned it." Clark knelt in front of Chris and tilted his chin till Chris' brown eyes were looking into his. "You ok?"

"Yeah." A boy of few words, Chris Kent kicked at a clump of dirt at his feet. His hands were jammed nervously into his pockets. "But mom…"

"Yeah? What about her?"

"I really worried her."

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing."

"Ah. I see."

"And that little line…"

"The one in her forehead?" Clark finished indicating the lines forming across Chris' own forehead.

"Yeah. Seriously deep."

"It's ok, pal. She's a mom. It's her job to worry." Clark assured him with a smile. Clark rose and placed his arm back around Chris' shoulders as they resumed their trip back to the house. "You know, mom said you wouldn't really tell her what happened. So, what got you so mad you took out a garage at the Wayne mansion?"

"Well…" Chris sighed, his shoulders slumping. "…I was spending the weekend with Robin and he had some friends over. One of them, Cary, who's a foster kid too, said that if he had a choice to be adopted, he wouldn't. Cuz that just means he'd have to have a mom checking up on his every move, nagging him all the time."

"I see." Clark pursed his lips in contemplation.

"And I tried to tell him mom's not like that." Chris continued in earnest. "That she's really cool about a lot of stuff, but he just kept saying mean things about her when he doesn't even know her and…and then he kept calling me a 'mamma's boy' and well…"

"You got too mad to control your heat vision." Clark finished for him.

"Yeah." The guilt in his eyes matched his voice.

They entered the barn as a shortcut through to the house. "Son, did you ever think the reason this Cary kid kept saying those things is because he's jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah." Clark shrugged. "That you have a cool mom that you really like? You know, maybe he doesn't. Maybe he isn't happy where he lives and maybe he wishes he could have what you do."

"Then why would he say those things?" Chris asked, his face turned upward.

Clark stopped and turned to face Chris, leaning against a bale of hay. Suddenly, years of denying his own feelings for one Lois Lane came rushing back to him. "Because sometimes it's easier to act like you don't want something then to acknowledge you want it so bad you can taste it, and still not get it."

"I guess." Chris' narrowed eyes lowered in thought. "I didn't really think of it that way." His gaze shifted from the dusty barn floor to the house. "Dad? Do you think…"

"What?" Clark prompted when he noticed the hesitation forming around Chris' lips. "It's ok, Chris. You can ask me."

"Do you think mom will ever…" He turned back to face Clark. "…not worry?"

Clark chuckled. "Probably not."

"Oh."

"Hey—that's not such a bad thing." Clark smiled warmly when he regained Chris' full attention. "See, worry is part of that package we call love. If mom didn't love you so much, she wouldn't worry so much."

Months away from the only male influence in his life had turned the usually reserved Chris into a literal chatterbox. "Do you worry? About me, I mean?"

"Of course, I do. But not in the same way." Slipping onto the bale of hay, Clark scooted over and inclined his head in invitation. He waited till Chris scrambled up to join him. "Chris, you and I—well we're different in a way no one can ever really understand. I know what it's like to be so angry you can't control the fire in your eyes. Or your strength. Your mom gets that. I mean, she understands better than anyone, but…it's not quite the same as being there in that moment."

"Because she's not like us."

"Right." Clark nodded.

"Are you…" Chris paused, swallowing hard. "…mad at me? For what happened?"

Thanks to Lois, Clark had been prepared for this conversation. She'd warned him about Chris' unspoken fears of being abandoned by the only people who had ever really accepted him. Had reminded him he was only a little boy who'd never known the love of a real family before. And had admonished him to show restraint in whatever punishment he planed to dish out. Given the circumstances, her concerns were unwarranted. "Did you hurt anyone?"

"No."

"Did you get hurt?"

He rolled his eyes at the obvious answer to Clark's obvious question, a slight grin cracking his solemn expression. "Nooo."

Clark cracked a smile back and sent him a nod of acceptance. "Then we're ok."

"Aren't you gonna, I don't know, tell me not to do it again?" This being his first major offence in the Kent household, Chris ventured warily.

"Son, what happened was an accident. And we'll need to work on controlling it, ok? So the next time you get angry, we can be _sure_ you don't hurt anyone." Clark leaned back into the bale at his back, his voice gentling. "But I never want to limit you, Chris. I know what that feels like. And it's not pleasant."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Your grandpa Kent was pretty tough on me. And I don't blame him for that because he had reason to be." Though Clark had never really talked to Chris about his childhood, it was only right to give him that. To acknowledge the past and plan for the future. "I mean, first of all, he was a human raising an orphan from another planet. One that we didn't even have a name for at the time. You know, we only know what we do today because your grandpa took the time to be there for me. Everything I learned about myself and Krypton, he was right there learning it with me."

"And because he loved me, he was also very protective. He didn't want my secret to get out for a host of very good reasons. And even though I understood that at the time, I also felt like I couldn't be a normal kid and do normal things. It was…frustrating, to say the least. And as much as I loved him and looked up to him, at times, I felt like he didn't trust me." Clark's distant gaze shifted back to Chris. "I don't ever want you to feel that way, ok?"

Chris nodded silently, his large intelligent eyes taking in his father's open expression right along with his every word.

"I want us to work together though so that you understand how important it is for you to limit yourself when needed. And you know I'm here for you, right? You don't need to hold everything inside of you. Any time you want to talk or you have questions…come to me or mom."

"But you said she's not like us."

Clark grinned. "Maybe not, but I'll tell you, champ, she had helped me through more things than I can name. Mom's pretty wise when it comes to us intergalactic travelers. And I bet you'll find out she knows just how to say what we need to hear. But you gotta talk to her first, ok?" His grin widened. "So, what do you say? Questions, doubts, anything…you, mom and me? Think that's an acceptable plan?"

Chris nodded his head solemnly. "Yeah. I like that plan."

"Yeah, pal, so do I." Clark tousled Chris' before jumping off the bale of hay.

"Dad?"

"Huh?" Clark turned back to Chris as he jumped to land next to Clark in the open doorway.

"I'm really glad you're back."

Clark chuckled and pulled Chris into him for another hug. "Me too, champ. Me too."

"Daaaaaaaddddddyyyyy!!!!"

Clark's head snapped up as a childish squeal cut through all the noises of the farm.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we've been discovered." Clark quipped with a grin. His gaze shifted from the daughter running toward him to the son by his side. His warm hand squeezed Chris' shoulder gently. "Tell you what, champ, you and me…guys' day tomorrow. We'll talk about everything and nothing, ok? You pick the place."

"Ok." A grin lit Chris' face. With the promise of his hero's undivided attention, he didn't mind so much about the sudden interruption.

"Daddydaddydaddy!"

"There she is! My little pumpkin!" Clark swept Lily into his arms and spun her around before pulling her to him for a tight hug. When he pulled back to look into a pair of eyes that were his own, Clark's grin widened as he bounced her in his arms. "How's my girl, huh? Have you been good for mommy?"

"Uh-huh!" Lily nodded her head enthusiastically before tugging at her shirt. "Wook, daddy! I's wear blue to match your eyes!"

Clark's grin widened as he gave proper attention to his daughter's wardrobe. "I see that. You know it matches your eyes too. You look so pretty in that color."

"Mommy's wearwing wread." She tilted her head that becoming Lily way. "You wikes mommy in wread?"

"I like mommy in anything." Clark declared, tweaking Lily's nose playfully. Lily giggled and Clark's gaze instinctively shifted to the back porch.

Taking in the reunion from a short distance, Lois was leaning against the porch beam, arms crossed in front of her. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, gorgeous." Clark called to her.

"Hey, yourself." Her voice was soft, happy. "Welcome home."

One swoosh and a blur and the reunion was complete.

"Home." Clark repeated, taking a moment to take in the little family in his embrace. Lily in his arms. Chris by his side. And Lois, his love, standing in front of him. "If its where the heart is…" Clark whispered before Lois briefly, warmly touched her lips to his. When she pulled back but didn't release her hold on him, his smile deepened and his eyes dance with love. "…I've _definitely_ found the right place."

Tbc…


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I know it's been a while—soo very sorry. I really only have about one more chapter on this (maybe two). This one's pretty long, but I hope you enjoy it. Again, a bunch of fluffy, family stuff. Would LOVE to hear what you think!! Thanks so very much for all your support!!

--

**Chapter 15**

"But, mommy…"

"Honey, you're a big girl now. You can…" Exasperated, Lois swatted Clark's roaming hands from under her shirt and pushed his lips from her neck. Standing behind the cracked door of their bedroom, she sent a heated whisper over her shoulder. "Clark Kent, if you don't stop it…"

Clark merely chuckled in her ear, pulled her back into him with a swift, sudden move and immediately resumed his actions. Lois sank into his embrace of tempered steel and offered a prolonged sigh of pleasure as expert fingers danced across her rib cage on their way to a favorite destination. Her breathing quickened as she arched into his hands.

Until…

"Moooommmmy!"

"Lily Ellen _try_ to brush your teeth on your own." Lois' command sounded more like a frustrated whine and turned into a mumbled accusation. "It's not like you don't every other day of the year."

Clark chuckled again.

Lois jabbed him with her elbow and spun around to face him, face flushed and fire in her eyes. She pushed him back with as much force as she could muster. He purposely stumbled back a foot to give her a sense of accomplishment, false though it may be. "This is all _your_ fault, I hope you know."

"_My_ fault?" A dark eyebrow rose and mischief danced in his eyes.

"Yes!" Hands on her hips, Lois hissed back at him. "She's only demanding extra attention because you're home. Attention I could give to her if you weren't so damn irresistible…"

"Mommy!"

"'s ok, mom." Chris' voice echoed in the hallway. "I'll help Lils get ready for bed."

"Thank you, hon. Extra cupcake in your lunch tomorrow. Daddy made." Voice strained, Lois called back to him before shutting the door and locking it behind her with a relieved sigh.

Clark's gaze snapped from the locked door to Lois' face. The wicked gleam in his sparkling eyes only increased.

She caught that look. She _knew_ that look. _That_ look had gotten them both into more trouble over the years than she could count. _That_ look ended up giving more pleasure than one, lone person deserved.

"Clark." She pressed her back against the door.

"Yes, Lois?" He advanced a step.

"You'd better not…" A warning finger rose and wagged. Passing one foot over the other, Lois moved to the side so she was no longer trapped between a solid Clark and a solid door.

"Not what?" He stood in place, anticipating her next move. He bit back a chuckle. Oh, how he loved a playfully resistant Lois.

A slow, subtle move increased the distance between them. "Start something…"

"Something like…" Wiggled eyebrows finished his thought.

"Exactly." Lois was fighting the urge to launch herself at him and end their torturous physical separation. On the other hand, experience whispered that a little torture could be a good thing.

She watched as the hard muscles under the tight white t-shirt flexed and relaxed only to flex again. His attack was coming. She could sense it. She watched for any subtle move that would indicate the precise moment. "Clarrrk."

They faced off. And held their collective breath. Eyes challenged. Dared. Anticipated.

Then Clark lunged.

Lois shrieked as she barely managed to dance out of his grasp. She didn't even look to gauge his position, but headed straight for the safest place from her overtly amorous husband. Up and over the bed, Lois dropped to the far side and spun to face him.

"Ah ha!" Her taunting laugh filled the room as one large bed now separated them.

"Awww, sweetie." Amused, Clark cooed. "It's so cute you think that will stop me."

A challenging eyebrow rose at the unsuitable moniker. "Sweetie?"

"Yes, dear?" Purposely misinterpreting her challenge, Clark prompted further resistance with a raised eyebrow of his own.

"Babe." Shaking her head, Lois bit back a grin. "This isn't something you can finish…."

Crossed arms. A shrug. An arrogant smirk. "Who says I can't?"

"Not in the amount of time it takes for your daughter to get ready for bed."

"Well." Placing both hands on the bed, Clark leaned forward, the grin of a Cheshire cat tilting his full lips. "I _could_, but…"

Lois mirrored his stance. Her voice lowered suggestively. "I'm not into quickies tonight."

"Good. Cuz that certainly wasn't my intention." His heated gaze roamed her face and raked over every inch of her taking an especially long and heated time everywhere smooth skin was exposed.

He was grateful for his wife's foresight in choice of attire. The red top had always been one of his favorites. The way it hugged every curve and accentuated every delicious asset Lois Lane owned. He especially loved the dangerously low front that was now offering him a view of certain paradise.

His mouth suddenly went dry. An eager tongue snaked out to wet his lips.

Lois nearly groaned at the action and the way his intense gaze was glued to a spot several inches below her face. Her chest hitched involuntarily. "Clark. I mean it."

"Hmmm." He nearly purred. "So do I."

Lois shrieked again as a sudden blur knocked her off her feet and landed her in the center of the bed. Clark's weight pushed her into the mattress. His body molded into hers. Hers instinctively wrapped around his.

"_Now_, I'm home." Clark whispered.

For all their taunting play, their first kiss was slow and languid. Deep and full. The past two months had been like a desert to them. And they'd finally found their oasis. Like a dance perfected, tongues tangoed and lips slid over each other in synchronized timing, effortlessly giving and receiving. Advancing and retreating. Colliding and releasing.

A kiss of simple, unrestrained love.

Reluctantly, Clark broke away. Face flushed and glowing, Lois opened her mouth to say something, but was stilled by a gentle finger against her lips and a slight shake of Clark's head. Sighing, he lowered his head to her chest and placed his ear against her heart.

Lois smiled to herself as her fingers smoothed his hair. She could literally feel his body relax, inch by inch, with each passing second. The loneliness, the tension, the horrors of his intense fight, it all drained out of him as the strength of her heartbeat filled him up. Soothed him. Healed him.

Exhaling all the emptiness inside of her, Lois sent a grateful prayer to whatever higher power kept him safe and sent him back home to her. It had been a long, hard road, but this moment, having him back in her arms, made up for all of it. When Clark had gotten his temporary fill, he pulled back to gaze down at her, intense love burning in his eyes.

"Better?" Lois whispered as she gazed up at him, her fingers dancing along his temples, pushing back thick curls behind his ears. It vaguely registered that his hair had grown long in his absence.

"Much." A contented smile touched his lips. His gaze lowered suggestively to the low neckline on her shirt. "For now."

Her eyes danced with laughter. "We still don't have enough time."

Clark chuckled and claimed her lips for a quick, solid kiss. "We never will."

He rolled to his side of the bed, never once attempting to untangle himself from the heaven of her embrace. They lay facing each other, legs entwined, hands in constant, slow motion. One of their favorite 'conversation' positions.

There were so many things to talk about. So much to catch up on. Lois just picked a subject and ran with it.

"So. You find out why Chris sparked a fire at Wayne Manor?"

"Yep."

"And?"

He propped himself up on his elbow. "He was defending your honor."

"What?" Lois blinked up at him.

"Long story short, one of the kids was dissing his mom, and it made him a bit upset."

"Wow." The surprise and wonder on Lois' face was evident. Her heart filled. It was one thing for Chris to accept her as a parental figure, but to defend her? Claim her…as _his_ mom? "Now, _that_ I didn't expect."

"Get used to it, Lane." Clark grinned, knowing the gesture meant more to Lois than she could voice. "We Kent guys are pretty protective of you." He sent her a wink.

"Yeah?" Lois grinned as she scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Clark's neck. "Well, we Lane girls missed you like crazy."

An eyebrow rose. "Oh, you claim her when it's something good, right?"

"Missing you…is _not_ good." Lois corrected.

"Well then, lucky for you I'm home." Clark quipped.

"Yeah." Lois agreed softly. "Lucky me."

She tilted her face upward for a kiss which Clark was all too willing to give. Sighing happily, Lois sank back into the mattress, her gaze following her hand as it slipped to his chest.

It was Clark's turn to pick the subject.

"So. Our trip."

One finger found the hard curve of a muscle and followed it with tantalizing slowness. Lois bit down on her lip to keep a sigh in check. "Uh-huh?"

"I was thinking maybe we should…" He wasn't oblivious to her touch. That much was evident in the way his voice thickened suddenly. And the way he watched her intently. His favorite thing to do when she was exploring him. She was making it hard for him to think. "…stick around here a few weeks…let the dust settle a bit then…take off."

Her hand stilled. Her eyes met his. "That's perfect, because…I don't know if you picked up on it, but your kids…_seriously_ need daddy time."

"Yeeeaaaah." Clark drew out his agreement. "I kinda sensed that. I think Lily's handprint's permanently tattooed on my neck and Chris…"

"How many times did you almost step on him?" Lois queried.

Clark shrugged. "I lost count." His gaze roamed her face openly, contentedly. "How did we get so lucky?"

"I don't know about you, but I deserve all this." Lois quipped flippantly.

Clark chuckled his concession. "Yes, you do."

Another kiss. Long, slow. Deep, blissful. Another languid moment of gazing into each others eyes. Lois' lower lip slipped in between her teeth. Her eyes were darkening rapidly.

That was Clark's cue.

Sliding her back under him, Clark took the initiative. First, he brushed his lips against her temple, then her cheek, the tip of her nose, then a repeat on the other side of her face. The long column of her neck was his next target.

Lois struggled to think. Struggled to think why she should think. There had been something she needed to tell him. Something he _had _to know. The persistent sound of running feet in the hallway was a faint reminder. _Little feet. Kids' feet. Kids. Theirs. Lily. Chris. Lily…_

_Right…Lily…_

"That girl, by the way…" Her eyes drifted closed. "…is soooo your daughter."

Clark replied between kisses. "I wasn't aware her paternity was in question." He moved lower.

"Clark, I mean it." The words were breathless reminders of just how talented her husband's lips were. "Do you remember…the kids keeping…track of our…you know?" At that precise moment she couldn't have come up with the term if her life depended on it.

"Uh-huh." Hot breath made her shiver.

"Well…oh!" Clark hit a spot that sent her senses reeling. Her legs wrapped around his reflexively. Her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Yes?" Clark prompted with a chuckle that rumbled deep in his chest.

"Um, right…" Lois swallowed and realized just how dry her mouth was. She forced her eyes open hoping that would help her concentrate. Really, the news could wait for later, but she'd struggled this far to get it out. "…it seems there was a…a valid reason…behind that."

"Yeah? What's that?" His tongue flicked out to taste a sweet spot behind her ear.

"Ahhh…umm…" Lois whimpered against Clark's gentle assault as wet, open mouthed kisses found their way to her now heaving chest. "…Chris was using that…as a way to…" She pulled in a ragged breath, bringing Clark's destination even closer than before. He lost no time in reaching it. "…help Lily…train her…super hearing."

Clark pulled back abruptly. Her blinked down into Lois' eyes. "Her _what_?"

"Yeah." Daze gaze focused on his full lips. Lois licked hers and felt herself going under. "Like I said…" She captured his face between her hands. Now that her news had been delivered, playtime was over. "…_your_ daughter."

She rose off the bed, attempting to pull him into a full blown, heated kiss.

Clark sat up suddenly. Lois groaned in frustration and fell back against the mattress. There were times she could, in fact, literally strangle the man. No matter how much she was to blame for his often exasperating actions.

His eyes were wide with wonder. "Wow." A slow smile crept over his features. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. I am now officially the equivalent of the only deaf person in an all-hearing household." Lois quipped, as she tried to calm her breathing.

Clark's laughter shook the bed.

Which only annoyed Lois more.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Lois' eyes narrowed in indignation. "Why do you always think things are humorous when they aren't?"

Throwing his hands up in mocks surrender, Clark's grin only deepened. "I swear, it's not the situation. It's you."

Rolling her eyes, Lois scoffed. "Grreeeat. I am also now the official laughing stock in my own home."

"And a beautiful one at that." Clark leaned forward to plant a much needed kiss on her lips. He pulled back, his eyes full of questions. "When did you find this out?"

Appeased, Lois fell back on the bed and slipped an arm behind her head. "A few days ago."

"And you didn't tell me." He actually sounded as hurt as he looked.

She reached up and cupped the side of his face, stroking away the tension that had formed. "Honey, you were a bit busy." She tilted her head to the side, pondering her next question. "So, how did it go? You kinda blanked me out at some pretty critical moments."

"It wasn't intentional." Expression layering with guilt, Clark shook his head apologetically. "Split concentration isn't always the best thing."

"I know." She caressed his cheek reassuringly. "And I would much rather have you be safe than try to keep me in the loop." Seeing the guilt still hanging in his eyes, she offered up a consolation. "Kara did say we'll get better at keeping the connection longer the more we practice. That it'll become second nature to us."

"Good." He nodded definitively and smiled his smile before settling back down next to her. "Because I don't like not having you with me. Ever."

"It was really that bad?"

"Yeah, it was pretty rough. The guys got a little battered and a lot bruised." He nodded, his sober expression lifting with a smile. "But we lived to tell the tale."

"Did you make an entry?"

"Not yet, but I will." Clark promised, his arm slipping back around her waist. He pulled her across the space between them, making sure she was as secured to his body as she was in his heart. "And then you can read all about it."

"Or you could just…tell me." Lois suggested.

"I could." Clark agreed with pursed lips. "But right now…" His gaze dropped to her full, waiting lips. "…I have better use for these lips than talking."

"Oh. Good point." Lois sighed as he proved _her_ man wasn't just a man of words. And when he hit that special spot behind her ear all she could do was purr her assessment. "Reeeeaaally good point."

Clark had just picked up where he'd left off when…

"Mooommy! I's brushed my teefs and I's got my jammies on." A pause. A stomped foot. "Mooommmy! Quit hoggin' daddy! It's my tuwn! I's want him to make up a stowry wiff me!"

Clark chuckled against her neck.

Lois' mouth dropped open in a loud, horrified gasp. An accusing retort sprang to her lips. Clark clamped a restraining hand on her mouth as his laughter filled the room. "Don't even try. _That_ was _all_ you."

--

"And the Pwrincess Lanie and her copy boy, Kal, lived happy evewr aftewr. But only cuz he pwromised Pwrincess Lanie he'd follow _aaalll_ her wrooles, _aaalll_ the time. The end!"

Lily tilted her grinning face upward for approval.

With a disbelieving shake of his head, Clark chuckled. "Let me guess. Mommy told you that story."

Lily bobbed her head eagerly. "Uh-huh. Did ya wikes it?"

Clark winked down at her and tweaked her nose. "I like…that _you_ like it."

A giggle came from the doorway arresting both father and daughter's attention. Lois was leaning against the door jam, Chris in front of her. She had her arms lightly, possessively around his shoulders.

"Mommy! Daddy wikes our stowry!"

Lois grinned and exchanged a look with Clark. He was clearly going to get her back for this one. "I'm sure he does, sweetie." She patted Chris' shoulders in a prompt. "Go ahead, hon. Tell him."

Chris shuffled his feet nervously before making his announcement. "Dad, we have a surprise for you."

Lily became instantly animated. Even more than usual. Which meant this was a pretty big deal. "IS IT TIME?"

Her intended whisper was loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Chris just sighed and shook his head indulgently. Lois smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, Lils, it's time."

Lily scrambled off Clark's lap so fast he wondered if super hearing was all she got from him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the rocking chair. "'ome on, daddy! 'ome on! Yous wreeaaly gonna wikes dis!"

Clark allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs by both kids, neither of which could possibly contain their excitement, though Chris by his very nature was a bit more subdued. Clark was surprised when they didn't stop on the second floor but continued on to the attic. He cast a curious look backwards as Lois but she just shrugged her slender shoulders and winked at him.

They reached the attic and Clark stopped cold.

"Do ya wikes it, daddy? Do ya??"

'Like' was not a word Clark would have used. His awed gaze swept the place, taking in every last detail. "Wow. You guys have been busy."

And indeed they had.

Not only had the dusty old attic been cleaned, but the walls had been painted the deepest color of midnight. Along one wall was a study area filled with books on astrology and all kinds of cosmic happenings. Star charts lined the wall.

From a rotating ball in the center of the room sprang stars and planets of every shape and size. They danced on the ceiling, along the walls, even the floor. At the end of the house where a blank wall used to be, a large window had been added. A telescope stood poised and ready to be used.

Clark turned to Lois for an explanation, which she readily provided. "It faces East. We figured you've been watching the same patch of sky from the barn for years. It was time for a new perspective."

"Lo…"

"That's not all." Lois slipped her hand in his and pulled him over to the ball projecting the tiny points of light. "This isn't a normal planetarium projector." Her gaze shifted upward as she watched the stars float above them in awe. "These are the stars and planets you would see if you were on…" Her gaze met his. "…Krypton."

Clark swallowed hard and his eyes began to shine with unexpected tears. He felt two tiny hands slip through both of his hands. He looked down at the kids, who were gazing up at him silently, gauging his reaction.

And his heart swelled.

"Dad?" Chris looked inordinately unsure of Clark's expression.

Understanding Clark's silence, but also knowing how important this gift was to Chris, Lois revealed another important piece of information. "Clark, this was Chris' idea. He did all the research and even contacted John Jones to help plot the night sky based on where Krypton used to be. Lily and I just…followed his lead."

Still unable to speak, Clark slowly dropped to his knees and pulled both kids into a fierce hug. The hug seemed to last forever. When Clark finally felt in control of himself enough to speak, he released them. "You two…" Swallowing hard, Clark pulled back to look into their tiny faces. He beamed at them "…this is best gift…the _best_…any one has ever given me. I can't begin to tell you how much I love it. And how much I love you."

Lois' eyes filled suddenly as she watched the kids glance at each other, grin, then throw themselves back into Clark's arms. And when Clark caught her eye and mouthed the words, 'I love you', Lois couldn't stop a stubborn tear from sliding down her face.

She didn't even try.

Uncharacteristically quiet, Lily suddenly broke the moment by making a sigh-filled declaration.

"Daddy? I wikes us. I wikes us…a lot!"

"Yeah?" Clark inquired laughing. "Well, guess what, pumpkin." He scrunched his nose and gave her an Eskimo kiss before tickling her tummy. "I likes us a lot too!"

"Me too." Chris added shyly. That earned him a tousled head of hair and a quick squeeze.

All three turned to Lois expectantly.

Who rolled her eyes in mock disgust. "Geez, talk about peer pressure." Throwing up her hands in surrender, Lois shrugged. "Ok. Fine. I like us a lot too."

"I don't know." Clark stated, his eyes beginning to dance with mischief. "Did that sound convincing to you two?"

"Uh…no." Chris was the first to respond. Lily shook her head emphatically. "Na-uh."

The three exchanged looks, nodded, then turned back to Lois. "Alright, guys." Clark's next command was issued with a broad grin and an encouraging pat on their backs. "Go get her!"

--

It took a few hours for the Kent household to settle down. When they finally did, they were one very happy, very tangled mess of arms and legs in one very large bed. Clark Kent looked to a weary Lois over the heads of their sleeping children and smiled.

"Mrs. Kent." He offered his hand, palm out.

Her hand met his, then their fingers entwined. "Mr. Kent."

Their combined hands lowered to softly encircle their family.

Clark sighed. "This…_this_ is the stuff…"

"…legends are made of." Lois smiled.

And with that, the Kent family drifted into a land where legends who have it all…

…don't need to dream.

Tbc…


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Thanks again to everyone still sticking with this story. Since I adore writing Lily way too much for my own good, here's another Lily centered chapter, but also a set up to the next, and final one. Hope you enjoy and I would really, really love to hear your feedback!

**--**

**Chapter 16**

Over the next several weeks there was a subtle shift in the Kent household. While both adults were used to the kids being underfoot, they had never had so many occasions to use the 'walk-over-a-bed-of-hot-coals-spin-in-a-circle-and-lunge-to-catch-a-priceless-vase' move just to protect their children's lives.

And still other changes. Although she'd always been dubbed 'daddy's girl', Lily was now Clark's miniature shadow. And Chris found reasons to help Lois with whatever chore she happened to be tackling at any moment in time. There always seemed to be a burning question to which only Lois' sole opinion could quench.

That's why when Clark and Lois announced their plans to take a short trip only a few days before, not all was well at the Kent breakfast table.

Chris pretty much took things in silent stride and even grew hesitantly excited when he found out they'd be spending those days with their grandmother, Martha. A promised excursion to the Wayne mansion might have had something to do with that too.

Lily, on the other hand…

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, pumpkin." Clark and Lily were spending the morning in the barn. Clark was feverishly working on fixing the old tractor that never seemed to work, but never seemed to truly die either. Lily was perched on a bale of hay watching from a safe, sullen distance.

"How's long are you and mommy gonna leafs us for?"

Clark paused. So, she was ready to talk. _Finally._ After two days of near silence from their overly talkative daughter, a concerned Clark had been ready to have a serious sit down with the four year old. Lois advised against it, gently noting this particular part of Lily's personality was all daddy. _"She'll come to us when she's ready, Clark. She just has to work it out on her own first. Just like you always do."_

_Thank God for the wisdom of Lois Lane._ Clark's tense shoulders relaxed as he answered her. One question at a time. Letting her lead the conversation. "We're going to be gone four days."

"Like me? I's four."

Clark smiled at that and continued to concentrate his efforts on cleaning a few used tools. "Yeah, but you're a big girl because you're four _years_ old. We're only going to be gone four tiny, itty, bitty days."

"Oh."

It was that uncharacteristically short response that got his full attention. He glanced up from the tools on the workbench, his eyes instantly narrowing. Knowing the answer, but not wanting to push, Clark questioned her cautiously. "Hey. You ok, pumpkin?"

She nodded her head slowly, though her pout remained a permanent feature on her adorable face. Sitting on a bale of hay, her chin was propped on crossed arms as she now stared out the barn window at the house. One lone leg swing lazily back and forth.

Clearly, she required some prompting. Clark set his tools down and wiped his hands. "Lils? What is it?"

Her sigh was long and loud and full of impending doom. "I's just…feels bad when you leafs us even a tiny, itty, bitty bit. And so does Chris. And mommy the mostest."

And there it was.

Clark didn't know it was possible for a heart to swell and break all at the same time.

Lois had warned him about this. About potential abandonment issues. After relaying the conversation she'd had with Lily on the day of his return, Lois had opened up to him about her years spent as General Lane's daughter. In ways she never had before. She'd explained that although she knew her father loved her, she'd always felt _she_ wasn't quite enough to ever make him stay. That whatever danger was 'out there' was much more important to him than she was.

Clark took her words to heart.

And cherished every step his little shadow took with him

Over the next few weeks, Lois and Clark reassured the kids every chance they got and carefully gauged their children's emotional states of mind. They even put their trip off a few weeks to be sure they were ready for another separation. Lois had even suggested an additional delay.

But Clark couldn't wait any longer.

It was about so much more than the physical union with Lois. That had been achieved several times since his return. No, he needed _Lois_. Relaxed, undivided, completely focused on him Lois. No stories. No kids. No chores. No routines.

Nothing but Lois.

And her all-consuming love for him.

It was the key to his sanity.

"Tell you what." Rounding the workbench, Clark reached out to Lily. "Come here and let me show you something." Lily contemplated his open arms for a moment before moving into them, instantly tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Planting a kiss against her hair, Clark super speed them up to the loft. To his desk. To a calendar pinned up against an aging wooden beam.

Clark grabbed a marker and circled the next day's date. "There. That's tomorrow when we leave." He counted out four squares and made another circle. "And that's the day we come home. See? There's not that many."

The furrow in her brows seemed to lessen. But not disappear.

She clearly needed more reassurance. "And while we're gone, you and Chris get to spend time with Grandnanny. And you know what? She said she was bringing Sable. I know how much you love playing with her."

Clark certainly thought the mention of his mom's chocolate lab would make a dent in that frown. He was wrong. He tried a different tact. "Even Uncle Ollie's going to come by to see you. You'll get to spend a whole, long, big day with him." Clark noted, expecting at least a tiny smile.

Lily worked her bottom lip, her gaze shifting away from the calendar, avoiding the evidence of their departure. "How's come me'n Chris can't go wiff you? Don't you wanna be wiff us anymore?"

Ok. So, this conversation was going to need much more than a few pats on the head or a wink and a kiss. Clark's heart crumbled at the hurt in her voice. If he didn't need this uninterrupted time alone with Lois so damn much…

"Oh, sweetness…" Clark pulled Lily into a tight hug and whispered against her hair as she hugged him back. "…of course I want to be with you. But mommy and I need to be alone sometimes too."

Pulling back from him, her usually clear blue eyes were layered with the saddest of grays. "How's come?"

Lowering them both into his desk chair, Clark shifted Lily in his lap and prepared for a much needed Lily-daddy talk. "Well, you know how sometimes you don't feel very good or you're really, really tired after playing a lot or you're just plain old grumpy?"

"Uh-huh."

"When you feel like that, what do you like to do the most?"

She pondered his question before offering her answer. "Cwrawel up inta mommy's lap and let her hugs all my owies and sleepys away."

"That's right." Clark smiled adoringly at her word choices. There could be the makings of a writer in her too. "Well, that's kinda the same thing."

"Cuz mommy's hugs are the bestest in the world?" Lily ventured, her eyes beginning to lighten.

"Absolutely, the bestest." Openly grinning, Clark tugged lightly on her pony tails. "And sometimes daddy gets just like his little pumpkin and all he wants to do is have mommy hug his sleepys away and his grumpys and his owies too."

"But hows come yous can't do dat here?"

"Well…" _Ok, Lils, that was a good one. _How to explain to a four year old the intense need to be completely, utterly alone with her gorgeous, intensely fascinating, out-of-this-world mommy. Not so easy. "…because when I'm home all I want to do is play with you and Chris and love you and be with you." His open gaze shifted to meet hers. "But right now, daddy's really, _really_ tired, sweetheart. So I need to go away where I can rest."

"So you gonna go to beddie bye for little bit?"

Clark chuckled. "Yeah, something like that." A brief tickle attack brightened her expression. "And I'm taking mommy with me because her hugs _are_ the bestest in the world and she'll make me feel better a whole lot faster. And then I can home to my angel and my champ."

"You'll come home alls better?"

"I will."

"You pwromise?" She held up her pinky to Clark. He hooked his through hers as a grin spread across his face.

He sealed the promise with a wink and a nod of his head. "I do."

"Kay." As if pronouncing a judgment that would have altered the course of history, Lily nodded her head. "You can leaf." A wagging finger of warning rose. She definitely picked that one up from her mother. "But only for tiny, itty, bitty four days."

"O. K." Clark agreed with a laugh before pulling him to her for a tight hug. "Come here, angel. I love you so much."

"I wuvoos too, daddy." She pulled back suddenly, all the dark clouds that had gathered in her face over the past few days disappeared without a trace. "Mommy, mommy! Daddy says yous gonna put him to bed and makes him feel alll better!!!"

"He did, did he?" Lois asked from her quiet perch at the top of the stairs. How long she'd been listening, Clark didn't know. But when an accusatory gaze slipped to meet that of her husband's, he guessed it hadn't been long.

"That's not…quite…"

"Uh-huh." Unconvinced, Lois grinned as the adorably embarrassed flush that blazed across Clarks' cheeks. She turned her attention to Lily. "Guess what, Lils. Grandnanny's here. And you know who comes with Grandnanny…"

"Sable!" Lily scrambled out of Clark's lap so fast he was left shaking his head in wonder.

"Slow down, Lily Ellen! You're going to trip and…" Lois' warning was lost on the disappearing imp. "Oh, what's the point?" Shaking her head and releasing a sigh, Lois turned her full attention to Clark. Her lips tilted knowingly. And eyebrow rose. "So. I'm going to take you to bed and make you feel better, huh?" Pushing herself away from the stair post, she slowly made her way to her waiting husband. "Clark. Don't you think she's a little too young for that conversation?"

She sank onto his lap, her arms instantly circling his neck.

His wrapped around her waist and quirked an eyebrow. "I _promise_, that is _not_ what I said."

"I see." Lois persisted, loving the way his eyes hadn't left her lips for a moment. And the way his large hands moved to mold so perfectly to the curve of her hips. "So, I'm _not_ going to take you to bed? Or I'm not going to make you _feel_ better?"

"And now you're twisting what I _have_ said."

"What can I say? Your deer-in-the-headlight look is so damn adorable." Leaning forward she nuzzled her nose against his before capturing his full lips in a brief, heated kiss.

Contentment relaxed Clark's features as he leaned back in the chair, a small smile playing on his lips. "So, Mrs. Kent? Are you ready for this?"

"You know, I could answer that more fully if I knew exactly what 'this' was." Lois quipped as her fingers languidly played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "As is, your 'this' has caused me quite a few wardrobe malfunctions."

"Really? Wish I'd been there to see those."

"Play your cards right and I might offer an instant replay." A taunting wink and Lois gravitated toward him unconsciously. One finger made its way to teasingly trace full lips.

A large hand slipped up her back and cupped the back of her head, pulling her gently forward till her lips replace her finger against his. "I can…" With breathless anticipation, he nipped playfully at her lower lip. Once. Twice. "…hardly…" Three times. "…wait."

If Lois had a response, it was lost in the depths of a bona fide, toe-curling, Clark Kent kiss.

--

The next day dawned bright and beautiful.

Excitement crackled in the air.

The packed luggage had magically made its way to their secret destination sometime in the middle of the night. All that was left to do was to leave final instructions and say their temporary good byes.

"So, we're clear on what we're doing here?" Clark asked, his hands commandingly placed on his hips. After everything they'd been through to finally take this trip, after how long they'd waited, Clark Kent wanted as close to a guarantee as he could get that nothing would go wrong.

"Absolutely." Oliver Queen nodded. "No Superman. No super hearing. We're only contacting you in an extreme emergency and even then, only through Lois."

"You have her number?" Clark queried. Ollie waved his own cell as indication he, in fact, did. Clark called to Lois, who was giving the kids their last minute warnings to be good for their grandnanny and not torment Sable too much. "Hon, you have your cell?"

"Right here." Lois called back from her perch on the porch steps, the kids flanking each side. A dark eyebrow rose. Lois rolled her eyes and dug it out of her pocket, waving it at Clark when it was obvious he wouldn't take her word alone as evidence. Not on something this earth-shatteringly important.

Turning back to Ollie, Clark's interrogation continued. "And our definition of 'extreme emergencies' is…"

"If anything happens to the kids…"

"Or?"

"…or if Earth is about to be destroyed."

Having kissed and hugged the kids at least three times each and dispensed her own set of instruction to Martha Kent, Lois bounced up behind Clark and slapped him on the butt. "Chop, chop, Smallville. Let's go."

"Now, if you need…"

Pushing Ollie out of the way, Lois came to stand in front of him, obviously impatient to be off and ready to be swept up into his arms. "Clark. JLA can handle it." Her hands capture his face, ensuring his full attention. She grinned up at him, her eyes widening excitedly. "Let's. Go."

And Clark Kent was lost to everything but the beautiful woman standing in front of him. _His _beautiful woman. His eyes sparked to life as his face broke into a boyish grin. Lois giggled like a little girl when Clark swept her off her feet. Her arms eagerly snaked around his neck as her feet dangled happily in the air.

Ollie opened his mouth to offer a final word of wisdom, but closed it realizing the two of them wouldn't have heard him anyway.

They were too lost in each other.

Too oblivious to the world they were leaving behind.

Too far away to hear anything but their children's whispered 'I love yous'.

And to whisper, "We love you too", in return.

Tbc…


	17. Chapter 17

Note: You know what they say about best laid plans, right? (See note at bottom of chapter). I realize I'm messing a bit with the Superman mythos in trying to blend Smallville with cannon, but I hope you don't mind. Trying to make the two that exist in my mind blend seamlessly would require another story. :) (The brief details of which are: Smallville happens, Clois happens, Lois sacrifices her memories of Clark to save the world, FF to Clark showing up at the DP already head over heels in love with hard nosed report Lane—but in disguise. Begin Superman in glasses, etc. Hopefully that will explain a few references below.)

I really, really hope you enjoy! Would LOVE to read your feedback!! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews and feedback!!

**--**

**Chapter 17**

"Heaven."

Clark Kent slipped up behind his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him instinctively and threaded her fingers through his. "Heaven." Clark smiled against her hair as contentment slipped over his features. "You did call it that once."

"Gotta say, Smallville…" Lois shoulders hitched and collapsed with a sigh. "…you outdid yourself this time. Sharing all this with me." Her whispered voice held more than a note of awe. "Your Fortress."

She was clearly humbled by the gesture. Touched by it. Honored.

Eyes wide, Lois gazed around her at the crystal palace and felt an overwhelming sense of completeness. That she could feel so warm, so welcome, so _right_ in a place that belonged to another world seemed so...

Typically Lois Lane.

"I know I've been here before, and you've told me about it, but seeing it without the haze of death hanging over me? Wow." Slowly turning in Clark's arms, her hands slid upward to rest on his chest as she tilted her head to gaze up at him. "Why have you never brought me here before? Or even suggested it? In all these years."

Locking his fingers together and resting them at the small of her back, Clark's contemplative gaze shifted from her face to the jutting crystals and smooth glass structure surrounding them. "Well, I've never really had good memories of this place. This is where I've bucked destiny so many times it almost gave up on me. And my father…"

"Jor-el?"

"Yeah." Clark nodded as his gaze returned her face. "This is where I'd come to talk to him." His eyes clouded with the scars of past battles. "Well, fight with him is more like it."

"So, you brought me on a romantic get-a-away to meet my father-in-law?" An eyebrow quirked.

Clark chuckled, his eyes sparking to life. "Give me a little more credit than that."

"Oh, Clark…" She cupped his face in such a loving, tender gesture, Clark's heart swelled to overflowing. "…I do." They shared a smile before the ever curious Lois asked another heart-tugging question. "So, why now? Why bring me to a place that usually makes you so sad?"

A smile tilted his lips. "Because _you_, Lois Lane, have changed how I look at everything. The world. Love. Even myself." He gently brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face. "I guess I figured if anyone could make this fortress into a home, it would be you."

"You want this to be your home?"

"Of sorts." Clark answered softly. "I want it to be part of me. Part of us. Something more than just the place I come to when there's a life or death situation or the world is about to end. I want it to be what it was intended to be...a fortress. A safe haven."

"So…am I missing something?" Lois teased. "Are we in a life or death situation that I'm not aware of?"

"No." Clark shook his head as a sudden grin split his face. "But you are definitely missing something." He sent her a teasing wink, before turning her around and gently pushing her forward, beyond an obstructive crystal wall.

The rest of the Fortress opened up to them.

Lois gasped. Tears prickled her eyes and her hand found his instinctively. "Oh, Clark."

In the center of his fortress…stood her old apartment…

Lois Lane had never had a home. A self-proclaimed Army brat, she'd spent the majority of her formative years living out of boxes. Keeping her most sacred treasures in a knapsack on her shoulder.

Moving to Smallville changed all of that. She found her place at the Kent farm. And later at the Talon, with Chloe, her family. There was a sense of permanence, of security. A sense of belonging. But even then, she was still unsettled, still rootless. Still unpacked.

Then she became a reporter in Metropolis, and things changed again. In her search for a place to live, she'd been everywhere, seen everything. High sky rises with clean, sleek features. Glass walled structures exposing the world to their tenants. Holes in the wall that weren't fit for rats to live in, though many of them did.

Nothing fit. Nothing felt right.

After an especially frustrating day of searching, she was about ready to give up and beg her way back in with Chloe when she got his call. He said he'd found the perfect place that 'has Lois Lane written all over it'. She followed his directions, pulled up to an old brick building on Legend Avenue and was greeted by a grinning Clark.

"This? This has Lois Lane written all over it?" Hands on her hips, her disgruntled gaze swept the crumbling structure. "Seriously, Smallville, you need new glasses."

"Never judge a book by its cover, Lane. Haven't you learned that by now?" Clark joked as he swept in behind her and ushered her into the ancient building. Three flights up wide, faded marble stairs, one turn to the right and a red door with the number eight on it. They had obviously reached their destination.

Lois rolled her eyes. "It's the red, isn't it?"

Sighing his response, Clark turned the handle and swung the creaking door opened.

That's when Lois Lane stepped into another world.

Hers.

The first that ever really belonged to her. That she ever belonged to.

She loved every inch of that place. Every piece of exposed brick. Every high ceiling. The worn, but beautiful hardwood floor. The quaint fireplace in the living room. The wide, open balcony. She even loved the leaking claw foot tub in the bathroom. And the bedroom? Oh, the bedroom was her favorite. With its oddly angled walls and ceiling of windowed glass. On the darkest of nights, she could gaze up the universe and bask in its beauty.

Bunny slippers and all.

This was a place full of character and history. Rough around the edges and in need of a little TLC. With all its flaws, there was a gentle strength that held the mortar and brinks together. As if a charmed, uncommon arrangement had been struck between the two to keep everything inside from tilting out of control.

It was unique. Beautiful. Raw.

It was Lois Lane.

For the next three years, that apartment became the center of her world. Her own personal fortress. Clark found it amusing that she called it that, though at the time, she didn't know why.

It was there she discovered there was so much more to Lois Lane than just reporting. She grew up in the space between those four walls. It was there, she lived. Worked, played. Fumed and sighed contentedly. Laughed and argued. Hated and loved.

But most importantly, it was there she discovered Clark Kent.

It was as if opening the door to that apartment gave her an entirely new perspective. On everything. Even her bumbling tadpole turn partner. Though there had always been sparks between them – hard to miss, but easy to ignore – this was different.

This was the beginning of it all.

And it started that first day. He was helping her move in. Attending to the ever important job of hanging the one lone picture in Lois' art collection. He tapped the nail into the living room wall, and a chain reaction began. Before either of them knew it, a piece of the ceiling came crashing down around him prompting her tipped eyebrow and his one word response.

"Oops."

Under a mess of dust and crumbling plaster, she felt the pull of his sparkling blue eyes behind thick rimmed glasses as they met hers in silent laughter. She warmed to the burst of light from his smile when she rushed him and playfully tousled his hair. And thrilled at the way he moved with such confidence and ease through the confines of her tiny universe, shifting furniture from one location than back again. An agent of her will. Even if he did put on a show of frustrated amusement.

Nor was she oblivious to way his hard, sculpted muscles pulled at his t-shirt or the how his plastered on jeans crackled with coiled power. Eating pizza in a candlelit room only added to her increasing awareness of everything about him. His chiseled jaw, his softly glowing eyes, his large, capable hands. And later, when his lips lightly, innocently brushed her cheek wishing her pleasant dreams, Lois felt her entire body come to life.

That was the day she knew with certain clarity that she was in love with Clark Kent.

A year later, it was there in that very room, before a roaring fire, that they first made love. It was where he told her his secret. Where they'd confessed their unparalleled devotion. Dreamed of their future. And built the foundation of their lives together.

After a long-fought, Lois-lead, Clark-encouraged battle in the press to save her home, the city finally tore the building down. It broke her heart in ways nothing ever had.

And now, her Clark had resurrected it all.

Just for her.

She stepped through the still red doorway, her awed gaze sweeping every inch. He'd even arranged everything the way it had been. The couch was in the same place. The same dishes lined the open cabinets. A vase of her favorite flowers graced a small kitchen table big enough for two.

Slowly taking everything in, running her hands over the familiar bricks, down wooden columns and across the kitchen counter, Lois finally turned to Clark questions thick in her eyes. "I never thought I'd see this place again. But how? I mean, the city tore it down…"

"And I rescued as much of it as I could." Clark explained, more than just pleased by her reaction. "Well, Superman did. And with a little help from Oliver and the guys, we brought it here."

"You've had it all this time? Why didn't you tell me?"

Clark shrugged. "I didn't know if I could rebuild it or not, and I didn't want to get your hopes up." He stood in the center of the open space and did a visual inspection of his own, his hands on his hips. "Besides, we didn't really have anywhere to put it. I mean, could you really see this place in some field at the farm?"

His searching gaze finally found her face, a chagrined blush coloring his cheeks. "I know you probably think it was overly sentimental, but this place played too big a role in the story that is Lois and Clark, and…I couldn't let it go either."

"Oh, Clark…" She valiantly tried to blink back the tears.

"Oliver helped a lot with logistics." He hastened on with his explanation, a clear purpose in his having brought this gift to her now. "We're fully set up here, Lois. It's the charming old place with working features, if you can imagine that."

Lois giggled. "I'd certainly like to try."

"I figured…you know, if you like it, of course…" Abandoning his place, he crossed the room and gathered her in his arms. "…that this could be our…permanent vacation spot. You know, when we need to get away from it all, we really can go to a place where Superman can't be reached, and you and I can't be interrupted." An irrational uncertainty slipped through his eyes. "But…only if you like it. Do you?"

Her hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck. Her fingers instinctively dove into his hair as an amused brow hitched. "Clark. You've rebuilt my first real home. In the middle of your fortress. So we can be completely and utterly alone together. And you think I'm not going to like it?" Her chuckle instantly erased any linger doubts. "Yep. Dense."

Clark beamed at that. "Then it's settled. This is our fortress."

"Our safe haven." Lois chimed in before leaning forward to offer Clark a kiss of overwhelming gratitude. Full and deep and oh, so very satisfying. The gentlest of sighs escaped when Lois pulled away and buried her head against Clark's chest. She began counting his heartbeats.

It was not the first time the irony of their relationship hit Lois like the proverbial ton of bricks. The world loved Superman. It needed him. Admired him. It had no idea that his true strength wasn't in his invulnerability. Or his powers. His will of steel.

It was found in the heart of boy from Smallville, Kansas, named Clark Kent.

A boy that grew into the man that couldn't live without Lois Lane.

And the man Lois Lane would rather die than live without.

"You're just so…" Her eyes drifted closed as she tried to conjure just the right word to describe everything he was to her. As usual, she couldn't. Her whisper so full of love seeped into him and filled him up. "…words fail, Clark Kent. Words fail."

He smiled against her hair and pulled her into him even further. "I'd say they've have to for the guy that won the heart of the intrepid Lois Lane."

Lois chuckled and pulled back suddenly, her eyes dancing with laughter. "Damn straight." They shared another kiss, this one light, teasing. When they finally broke away, her gaze shifted to something over Clark's shoulder. Something she definitely didn't remember having in her apartment before. "Babe? What's that?"

Clark turned to see what Lois was referencing and immediately began to grin. "That? Oh, that is what I call…" He caught her eye and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "…magic."

"Magic." Lois repeated, her eyes rolling in mock disdain. "Oh, please. How many times have I told you, magic doesn't exist? It's all an illusion. Tricks. Slight of hand."

"Yeah?" Clark challenged. "Alright then." Pulling on Lois' hand, Clark led her to an elongated, opaque screen mounted on a wall. "Tell me if this was an illusion."

From his pocket he pulled out a silver octagon shaped disc and held it in the palm of his hand. The disc immediately floated an inch above his palm, turned on its edge and began to spin. The opaque screen flickered to life. Images filled the screen.

Lois immediately recognized the event.

"Our wedding." Lois' face broke into a radiant smile, then vanished just as quickly. "But wait. That's not our wedding video. It's like it's…"

"Our wedding as seen from my perspective." Clark filled in for her. He waited till her wonder-filled gaze shifted from the screen to his face. "Of course, if you want to download your version…"

Lois blinked rapidly. "Wait. Download? How?"

"This." Clark stopped the disc and handed it to her.

She turned it over several times, inspecting it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Pick a memory, concentrate, and relive it." Clark explained. "It takes everything…from what you see to what you thought, what you felt at the time…and captures it. Kinda like a living journal. Or an instant replay from your memories."

"Like right now." His gaze shifted back to image on the screen. "Tell me what I was thinking. Right there, watching you walk down the aisle."

Lois followed his gaze to an image of her, wedding gown and all, stopped mid-step, smiling at him. Her chest hitched and her heart stopped. When she spoke, it was Clark's thoughts, his feelings, she echoed. Softly. Reverently. "Beautiful. So very, very beautiful. Like a rare, precious jewel. Shimmering. Glowing. And mine. All mine."

Clark's voice was low in her ear. "That pretty much sums it up."

"How did you…how…" Lois blinked up at him in awe.

"I got the idea from Jor-el." Lois' glowing face tensed and her eyes darted to the door where the rest of Clark's crystal palace waited for their exploration. Clark chuckled. "Relax. Not recently." Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Clark explained. "Back in high school, I found a disc just like this that contained all of Jor-el's memories from his time on Earth. So, I got the idea that we could do the same. I just worked with Kara to replicate a few and now you and I can download whatever memory we want." He looked rather pleased with himself. "Then any time you want to see it…"

"But…we won't lose it, right?"

"No. The process won't erase it from our minds."

"Good." Lois released a sigh of relief. "There are just some things I don't want to wait for a disc to view."

The look she gave him left no question what things she was referencing.

Suddenly, the air around them crackled and sparked with electric energy. Temperatures spiked. Breathing became an option.

"Yeah?" Clark took the disc from her hand and slipped it back into his pocket. His arms snaked around her waist drawing her in, his voice raspy with desire. "Care to share?"

"Not really." A shake of her head. A flippant response. A nonchalant shrug.

"Oh." Clark clearly looked disappointed, though whether intended or real was not evident.

Lower lip slipping between her teeth, Lois wound one arm around his neck and coyly gazed up at him from under long eyelashes. Her fingers teased the buttons on his shirt. "I'd much rather create one. Right here. Right now. With you."

He chuckled low, all clouds evaporated from his expression. "Have I told you lately just how much I love the way you think?"

"Why don't you show me instead?" Lois whispered as a hand dropped in a tantalizingly suggestive way to the top of his pants. A finger hooked inside the band, paused, then yanked him into her so hard and so swiftly Clark couldn't stop a groan from passing parted lips.

It was a suggestion her husband took to heart.

Before she could blink, Lois was straddling him, her back against a wall half a room away. She breathlessly squeaked her approval and offered blatant encouragement when her legs tightened around him pressing hardness into heat.

Their combined moans shivered in the air.

With her pinned so effortlessly between him and the wall, Clark's hands were free to roam. To explore. To possess. He wasted no time in doing it all. From the back of her thighs to the top of her legs, he pushed her skirt higher. Positioned her better. His intense, focused gaze followed the path of his hands as they slid up her body, pausing, teasing, itching to feel skin against skin.

Her body was on fire. Everywhere he touched, he scorched her. Every heated caress of his blazing eyes prompted a volcanic explosion inside of her. She wanted him. Needed him with familiar desperation. This time would not be gentle and slow, but fevered and frantic. Insistent and greedy.

And deliciously explosive.

Eyes dark with desire, Lois couldn't help but tease him as her chest hitched in breathless anticipation. "Clark? Did you forget where the bedroom is?"

He flashed her a radiant Clark Kent smile before answering as much with actions as words. "Lois?" Heated fingers curled around the fabric of her blouse, a dark eyebrow quirked with intimate knowledge. "Did you forget we don't need one?"

One quick yank. Buttons flew across the room. Her blouse fell open, exposing exquisite beauty to hungry eyes. Her entire body flushed with passion. His gaze snapped up to meet hers.

And Clark Kent lost control.

His lips crashed into hers like a tidal wave, dragging them both under. Deep. Deep. Then deeper still. Till there was nothing left for either of them to cling to but each other…

…and their legendary love.

Tbc…

**Ok. Ok. Ok. I know I said this would be the last one, but dang it…this couple just…sigh. Ok. So I have just ONE more…I PROMISE. I really, really hope you don't mind. **


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Well, I'm sad to see this one end, but it was time. This family definitely grabbed my heart in a way others haven't so I thank you all for indulging me in this story's journey. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Hugs,

M

**--**

**Chapter 18**

Lois bit back a giggle as a wicked gleam danced in her eyes.

Slowly, carefully, she crawled up the bed and covered her sleeping husband's sheet draped body with her own. Gently, ever so gently, she applied baby kisses to the velvet skin of his shoulder, up his neck, against rumpled raven hair then teasingly nuzzled his ear till he began to stir. A heated whisper caressed his cheek when he did.

"I wanna do it again."

Eyes still shut, Clark chuckled at his insatiable wife's appetite for certain activities. He felt every tantalizing inch of her on top of him, lace and skin against skin. Whatever she was now wearing was clearly meant to entice not fully cover. He was dying to look. Then again, she probably knew that.

"How is it possible I'm the one with super powers, but you're the one that isn't tired?" Voice groggy with sleep, he flexed his back muscles then sank back into the mattress with a sleepy sigh. "Give me a few minutes and Clark Jr. will be ready and at your full disposal."

Slapping his shoulder, Lois sat up and exhaled in frustration. "Not _that_." A pointed finger impatiently waved at something on the table at the head of the bed. Her voice was breathless with anticipation. "_Thaaat_."

Clark blinked himself awake enough to see what she wanted. "Ooohhh. _That._"

_That _had been the subject of a heated debate that ended with both of them completely naked, utterly exhausted and beyond satisfied.

_With any luck, a repeat performance is just waiting in the wings… _

Clark grinned to himself. Reaching over, he grabbed the item then handed it to Lois over his shoulder. She immediately vacated her place on top of him.

_Or not._

The grin vanished as Clark groaned in protest. "Heeey. Come back here. I'm cold now."

Lois' devious chuckle filled the room as she dismissed his request with a flip of her hair. "Warm yourself, Small-VILLE!"

His nickname became a shriek when, with the aid of his super speed, Clark yanked her back into bed and conveniently on top of him. A firm grip on her waist ensured her captive position.

"Clark!" She instantly complained with a pout.

"What?" Quickly taking in her attire, Clark grinned up at her with a shrug. It took an immense amount of effort for him to remain so coolly collected when he was being straddled by a goddess in a short sheer and lace nightie the likes of which she hadn't worn for him in a while. "You told me to warm myself. This is the best way I know how."

She contemplated him through narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "Your wicked streak has gotten worse with this connection thing, you know it?"

"Or maybe Lois-infected Clark is just making a latent appearance." Clark suggested with a tilt of his lips.

His heated gaze swept over her taking in every delicious inch. From the curve of her smooth shoulders down her ample breasts and tiny waist to those long, luscious legs, he was once again struck by the sheer exquisiteness that was his wife. Every inch of her was pure perfection.

And every inch of him was awake, alive and aching for her.

"Oh, hon…he's always been there." Focus suddenly split between her better half and the notepad in her hand, Lois grinned openly. "You just didn't want to admit it."

Clark's eyes narrowed as he watched Lois scribble furiously in the suddenly offensive notebook. They'd already experimented with downloading a few memories earlier. Which prompted Lois' all out quest to find material for the 'Lois and Clark's Greatest Hits Collection'.

And the aforementioned debate.

Clearly, Lois was focused. And just as clearly, Clark wanted to divert that focus in favor of a more tangible, hands-on team activity. "Or maybe you were just better at controlling him."

"Oh, you think I'm slipping in that department?"

"Maybe." Another shrug.

An accusatory eyebrow rose. "I see what you're doing."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"You're trying to distract me." Lois noted with furrowed brows. She added a proud period to whatever words had made it from her mind to the page.

"Ever the observant one." His hands slipped from the curve of her hips, to encircle her tiny waist then moved up her torso. Slowly. Teasingly. "Is it working?"

Giggling, Lois slapped his hands away. "Not this time, Kent."

Clark responded with an overly exaggerated groan of disapproval. Lois merely smirked and slipped onto the bed next to him, one leg still gracefully draped over his thighs. She instantly buried her gaze in the notepad in her hand.

She was not, as she might appear to be, oblivious to the temptation of her husband. Lying naked. In their bed. Wanting her. No, not at all. In fact, the tickle of his fingers dancing lightly up and down her leg was more than enough to send a distinct tingle of desire to other parts of her body. And the heat radiating from him spiked her temperature a good five degrees.

But if Lois Lane had learned anything from her husband, it was patience. And timing. And the glorious results delayed gratification could bring.

She re-doubled her efforts and stared hard at the words suddenly doing a waltz before her eyes. "So, the last time…" She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "…it was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Eh. It was ok." Clark shrugged, feigning indifference. Maybe if he played hurt, he could garner the kind of sympathy that would lead to personal, Clark-centered, intensive care.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noted the frown pulling his full lips downward. Lois smirked. So he was playing injured huh? So typical. It was always his first go-to whenever her focus trumped his desires.

She nudged him playfully and sent him a wink. "Oh, so this is a challenge now, huh?"

He sighed dramatically. "If you insist."

"Alright." Ignoring his obvious attempt to distract her from her mission, she made a play of trudging through memories, then chuckled suddenly. "What about the time we were caught making out behind the curtains in the Senate chamber?"

Despite himself, Clark's laugh was as instantaneous as the fierce blush across his cheeks. "Yeah, that was pretty good. I thought mom was going to die of embarrassment on the spot."

"She wasn't nearly as embarrassed by us being caught as she was _your_ response."

Innocent ignorance fought with recollection, Clark gasped. "What? What did I do that was so embarrassing?"

Mimicking Clark, Lois crossed her arms in a classic Superman pose then repeated back for him word for word his conversation with the Capitol Hill police. "Just here to serve the people, Sir. How…am I serving the…?" She nervously cleared her throat. "Well, as you can see…she needed…help with um…with her um, her zipper. It's stuck. Her buttons? Why are they…un…buttoned?" She pretended to tug at the neck of her invisible suit. "Well, you see, officer…"

"And then you kissed me." Clark interrupted. Though he didn't remember it happening _quite_ like that, his memory was perfectly clear on at least one point.

"And then I kissed you." Lois echoed softly, her eyes light with teasing remembrance. "I had no other choice, you know. You totally suck at improvising. And forget about the poker face."

"Hey…"

"I mean, you were dangerously close to making Superman look like a lecherous fool."

He was tempted to be offended. He should be, in fact. And he would have been if, at that precise moment, Lois hadn't licked her lips. Slowly, tantalizingly. While looking intensely at his. And sighing as if the rise and fall of her world rested on the bowed pair situated directly under his nose.

_Maybe I have a shot at a repeat performance after all…_

"Hmmm, a fool in love is more like it." Clark admitted, his hand absently, gently caressing her bare leg then moving to the curve of her hip. His fingers curled in all the right places and sent tendrils of fire shooting through her in every direction. "Just so you know that still applies today."

"Yeah?" Lois leaned forward, a whispered smile on her lips.

"Yeah." Clark whispered back as his fingers slipped through the long dark hair falling all around him. Pushing it away from her hovering face, he secured it at the nape of her neck in a gentle fist. His gaze roamed every inch of her exquisite features as an unexpected confession escaped with his sigh. "The things you have the power to make me do…"

_Oh. This sounds interesting. _"Things? What things?"

"Well…" Pursing his lips, Clark's gaze drifted in thought. Then his lips tilted in remembrance. "The handcuffs, for one."

Lois giggled as her hand trailed up the center of his chest then back down again. Lightly. Teasingly. Her gaze followed its movement, brightening with every visible reaction to even the most innocent of caresses. "Riiight. The handcuffs."

"You know, it's a really good thing mom never knew about those." His apparent relief turned to confusion when Lois's laughter was suddenly muffled against his chest. "What?"

Pulling back to look at him, Lois' grin was teasingly radiant. "Hate to break it to you, Smallville, but not only did your mom know…she's the one that came up with the idea."

"What? No!"

"I swear on Lily's life." A suddenly serious Lois raised her hand as if making a solemn vow then grinned suddenly. "What did you expect? After all, it was her house we were destroying with our early morning wake up calls."

Shock gave way to a certain unsettled feeling that made complete sense. Despite certain uses for handcuffs in the bedroom, theirs had been fairly innocent. Namely, keeping them somewhat grounded in the middle of the night. An action prompted by Lois' penchant for rolling out of Clark's arms and landing with a thud and a groan some eight feet below.

_And come to think of it, that solution presented itself right after an unexpected visit from mom...and a third cavernous hole in the bedroom floor in a month..._

"Well, yeah, but…"

A sudden, accusatory gaze snapped up to meet his. "Hey. Speaking of...we haven't had to use those in a while."

Clark chuckled at her adorable reaction. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, maybe."

"Really? How so?"

"We don't spontaneously float any more." Lois announced petulantly, her brows knitting together. "Does that mean we're not as uh…"

"As uh…what?" Tables had turned. Thoroughly enjoying himself, Clark feigned ignorance.

Lois pulled back a little, sudden concern etching her features. "You _know_."

_Oh, boy do I know. And if __**you**__ only knew…_

Gaze diverted to hide the sudden sparkle in his eyes, Clark bit back a grin. "Actually, I don't. Can you be more…specific?"

To which Lois Lane replied in a very unspecific way. "Do I still…you know? I mean…you…._always_ for me. But have I slipped in that department…like, at all?"

Clark couldn't last another second. His laughter shook the bed and rang through the Fortress like a charming echo. Lois' irritated slap on his chest only added to his joviality.

"Hey. Stop it."

Tears of laughter slipped from his eyes.

"Clark Kent! If you don't stop right this..."

He stole the rest of her sentence with a kiss. Then stopped further protest with a whispered command. "Stay."

"But..."

"Stay."

"Claaark..."

A whirlwind erupted around her. And covered her in shredded strips of cloth.

The bed dipped and Clark was kneeling before her, a grin lighting his eyes. "That's two."

"Two?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"Sets of sheets I've ripped to shreds because of what you do to me. In _that_ department." He grinned openly. "The living room curtains were near casualties as well." He leaned forward and sent her a wink before claiming her lips in a heart stopping kiss. "And it hasn't even been a day."

Eyes wide with wonder, Lois picked through the shreds. Blue. Green. Green. Blue. She vaguely remembered registering the colors as they'd tangled and swirled around her. Green. Tiny, closet-like bedroom one. Blue. Large bedroom two. Ripping sounds mingling with her name, torn like a sacred litany from Clark's strained voice, echoed through her mind.

_Wow. Umm…wow._

A heated blush rushed over her cheeks. "So, that _did_ happen. I thought I just imagined it."

Clark's lips tilted in amusement. "You weren't aware?"

_Good God, she's actually…blushing. _

"Well." Lois dropped the strips and leaned forward, her eyes dancing with delight. Their love making had always been passionate, intense and borderline out-of-this-world. But this? Visual proof of her power to make the strongest man in the world lose all control? Why, it was reminiscent of when they first began. When discovering each other was fresh. When every touch was a wonder, and every kiss filled with awe.

_Looks like spontaneous floating is back on the agenda…_

"You know that place you take me like…._every_ time you…" She quirked an eyebrow meaningfully. "…you know, _take_ me?"

"Uh-huh."

A hand trailed lightly from taut stomach to sculpted chest over hunched shoulders then up the long column of his neck. A heated gaze followed its path. The breathless intimacy in her voice sent shivers across his skin. "Kinda hard to keep track of little things like sheets…breathing…" Her gaze snapped up to meet his. "…my own name…"

"I know the feeling." Eyes darkening quickly, Clark's admission was just as breathless.

"Yeah?"

"And desperately hope to know the feeling again." He leaned forward, mirroring her. "Very, _very_ soon."

"Well…" Lois nearly purred as she languidly wrapped an arm around his neck and nuzzled his nose. "…in that case, I hope we have more sheets."

Wiggling his eyebrows playfully, Clark slipped from the bed and sauntered over to a side cabinet giving Lois a very good, very provocative view of his very defined backside. Swinging the doors open with a flourish, Clark turned to her and tilted his head in obvious indication.

Lois took one look in the floor to top sheet filled closet and burst into laughter. "Looks like we need to get busy..."

"_I_…" With one graceful bounce he was back on the bed ready to resume his previous position. "…couldn't agree more."

"...on the list." Lois clarified with a smirk.

Clark groaned and fell backward. "You're _killing_ me, Lane."

"And I'm not even trying." Lois quipped, despite the lie. A satisfied smile quirked her lips as she sent him an affectionate wink. "You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly addicted to you?" She squeaked in surprised when is lips unexpectedly met hers in a breathless kiss. The squeak turned to a helpless sigh, then a groan when he pulled away with an arrogant grin. "Abso-fricking-lutely."

Lois giggled as she caressed the side of his face, a promise forming on her lips. "Work me with now and I promise, you will be rewarded. Very…" She nipped at his lips. "…_very_ well."

"How well?"

"I brought the handcuffs." Lois informed with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

He looked intrigued. Yet cautious. "But we don't spontaneously float anymore."

"Oh, baby..." It was her turn to deliver the heart stopping kiss. In this respect, she went above and beyond the call of duty. "…we will."

A beat.

"So, about that list..." Clark prompted eagerly.

"You are sooo easy." Playfully pushing him backwards, Lois teased before turning her attention back to the notepad in her hand. "Oh! I know! Our first kiss!"

Propped up on his elbow, a fully engaged Clark craned his neck to see what she'd already written down. His brows furrowed. "Which one?"

"Which one?" Lois repeated, her brow hitched questioningly.

"Yeah." He shrugged casually, his fingers making his points for him. "There's ours when we were fully aware of each other. There's yours and Red-K infected Clark at the Planet and then there's…"

"There was another first kiss?"

"Yeah, but you didn't know it was me."

"I didn't know it was…ooohhh!" Confusion broke, giving way to understanding. The vision Clark had shared with her of their Red-K infected selves. Much had been revealed that night, including Oliver's secret identity and Clark's complicity in keeping it under wraps. "That's right! I sooo need to kill Oliver Queen."

Clark chuckled as he laid back down, one hand behind his head. He grinned up at the ceiling. "Be my guest. He remembers your kissing expertise way too much for my taste."

She glanced over at him and her heart stopped. Hard, sculpted muscles. Smooth, bronzed skin. Large, strong hands. A face carved by the gods…

Head to toe perfection was lying mere inches away. Relaxed. Open. Vulnerable. And all hers.

_Oh, this opportunity is just too good to pass up…_

Lois' face suddenly obstructed his view of the starry night sky. Her body followed, as she moved to straddle him. More than a hint of teasing was in her voice. "Yeeaaah? You jealous?"

"Of Oliver? Puhleese." Clark rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You sure?" She relentlessly probed. "Cuz, you know, he _is_ pretty hot."

"You think?" Clark playfully questioned before wrapping his free arm around her waist, gently pulling their bodies together till she lying on top of him. A sigh of satisfaction. Skin and lace against skin once again. "Now why would I be jealous of a man that kept your interest for six months when I've kept much more than that for seven years?"

"Hmmm." Lois purred as she leaned forward to taste his lips.

Her body slid against his, slowly, provocatively. Softness and steel met. Pressed tightly against each other, she felt every inch of him. The ache inside her grew. She groaned at the intensity of it as Clark's tongue snaked out to pull hers into a battle that was long overdue. With the way her fingers raked through his hair, it was clear that Clark Kent was winning. He smiled against her lips.

She cut his victory short.

Seemingly unaffected, she pulled back to agree with his assessment. "Good point."

Having been aroused once again, an increasingly frustrated Clark was just about ready to take control and prove how good that point was when Lois shifted suddenly, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She was once again straddling him with the offensive notebook and pencil in hand.

Clark frowned.

_The woman is either a machine…or she's somehow managed to inherit my famous will of steel…or…_

He was starting to notice a subtle pattern. And wasn't at all sure that it wasn't intentional.

_She's teasing me on purpose…_

It took all her willpower not to crumble into breathless surrender. Truth was, she'd had the list completed in the first ten seconds of retrieving it. Now she was just playing. Now, she was pushing buttons. And with a certain growing hardness pressed against her thigh, it seemed like she was pushing all the right ones.

"Ok, then. Let's forget kissing." Lois announced as she marked through an invisible line on her paper. "I know what's better…"

"You know, I'd actually rather _do_ that than remember it." Clark suggested with a mischievous tilt of his lips. His hands circled her waist, gently tugging her forward.

She slapped his hands away. Rolling her eyes in apparent exasperation, Lois thumped him in the center of his chest with the eraser end of the pencil. "What _is_ it with you and the one track mind?"

"Given our current position, what is it with _you_ and the multi-tracked mind?" Clark challenged back.

An appropriate frown puckered her lips. "Am I not giving you enough undivided attention?"

"Actually, no." Puppy dog eyes made a fierce appearance. As did a pronounced pout. "You aren't."

She nearly burst into laughter at his expression. Sometimes her man was just too adorable for words. And sometimes…words simply weren't needed. "Well, then. Let's see what I can do about that…" She winked. The notepad flew in one direction. The pencil in the other.

A slow grin began to form. Blue eyes bean to dance. Fingers curled reflexively around her hips. "But what about the list?"

"Ah, Smallville." Heated hands slipped from stomach to chest, chest to neck. Caressing, teasing. "When I said I wanted to do it again, what exactly did you think I was talking about?" The wiggled eyebrows and grin that slowly spread over her face was all the proof he needed she'd planned this all along.

Their bodies came together. Their lips collided. Their groans mingled into a perfect echoing harmony. A spontaneous, and increasingly familiar connection opened between them. Then unexpected images.

They both gasped, pulled back and spoke at the same time. "Lily's birth!"

"No fair! I wanted to do that!" Lois slapped Clark's chest in playful indignation.

"We can do it together." Clark breathlessly chuckled, tightening his hold on her. "Besides, I don't really trust you to do that one on your own."

Lois gasped in false indignation. "How can you say that?"

"Lo, it was _my_ hand you nearly crushed during labor. And that's saying a lot given who I am. And as for the things you called me? Sailors would blush." His chagrinned gaze shifted. "Besides, right now, at this tender age, Lily still thinks I'm…perfect. I don't want her hearing your version to dispel that myth, ok?"

"Awww…honey." Lois cooed as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "You _are_ perfect."

"Yeah, well, that's not what you said at eight centimeters." Clark responded flippantly.

Blowing out a breath of mock frustration, Lois pulled out of his arms and shifted to glare down at him. "Am I going to hear about this for the rest of our lives?"

"Uh…yeah." Clark was tempted to add 'duh' to that, but stopped when he saw her expression. "What? It's one of the few things I can legitimately hold over your head." He started to grin. "I'm using it till the day I die."

Swallowing hard, her eyes clouded. Her face darkened. "Clark. Don't."

"What?" Blinking up at her innocently, Clark was clearly confused by the sudden and unexpected shift in her mood.

"Don't even mention…" She slid out of bed and crossed to the French doors leading to her balcony-made-patio. An obvious shiver ran through her body. She wrapped her arms tightly around her in response.

Clark was at her back before she could take another breath. His warmth surrounded her as his arms circled around her waist and he pulled her back into him. His apology was a low whisper in her ear. "Lo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything…"

Turning in his arms, she buried her face in the center of his chest and clung to him like her very sanity depended on it. Ear to heart, her eyes drifted closed. She counted his heartbeats and felt his warmth seep into her bones. "Just hold me."

He obeyed without question. Without hesitation. With complete understanding.

For even sometimes the woman strong enough to hold the strongest man straight in a spinning world, needed to be held in return.

The latest separation had been harder on Lois than she'd wanted to admit. Not to Clark. Not even to herself. Maybe it was the increasing connection between them, or the utter loneliness its silence created. Maybe it had been knowing just how deep the danger was this time.

But one thing was glaringly obvious.

Lois Lane could not exist without Clark Kent.

Even the suggestion of it left her cold and hollow. Bereft and numb. That Clark's touch alone was enough to right her world again was beyond amazing. It was a miracle.

"You ok?" Clark whispered after a few moments of silence.

Lois nodded. "Yeah. I just…" She pulled back to look into his eyes, hers clouded with the uncertainty of the recent past. "…these past months without you have been…"

"Hell?"

She nodded again as she worried her bottom lip. "I mean, everything is so much better with the connection but even then…"

"I know." The warmth in his eyes, the empathy in his expression screamed that he'd felt it too. "That's why I couldn't wait to get you here. Where we could be together. Safe, Open. Free."

"Where we could have heaven."

"Yeah." Clark agreed with a nod of his head. "Heaven."

"So, _that's_ why?" A small smile tugged at her lips. "And here I thought it was for the uninterrupted, mind-blowing sex."

Clark chuckled and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her shoulder. "Well, that too." His hands drifted lovingly up and down her back. She shivered in response. His gaze softened and filled. With desire, with love, with need.

He gauged her expression. All the worry lines had been erased. All the sorrow threatening to crowd her eyes had been beaten back. Only one thing remained.

His Lois.

And all that she was to him.

Strength and softness. Heart and soul. Love and passion.

"Speaking of…"

Lois chuckled and leaned into him. "You are so adorable when you're focused."

"And you are so absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful when you're under me." Clark's whisper sent shivers across her skin. His hand pressed against her lower back, pulled her body into him.

"What about when I'm on top of you?" Eyes shining with growing desire, Lois challenged coyly.

Clark flashed her a grin. "Well, then you're just smokin' hot."

"You know…" Her arms snaked around his neck. "…I _could_ be tempted to think you just married me so I could be your little plaything." Her fingers dove into his hair.

"Lois Lane? A plaything?" His grin deepened. His hands slipped from the curve of her hips to cup her bottom. "Never in a million years. Besides, if all I wanted was a 'plaything', as you put it, you'd be the last woman I'd choose."

Lois gasped and pulled back.

"What?" Clark asked innocently. "You're too much trouble to _just_ be a plaything."

"Ohhh, so I'm trouble now, huh?"

"You've always been trouble." The affection in his voice was thick as Clark nuzzled his nose against hers and grinned. "The best kind. The kind that guys like me lock down for life."

"And about this life of yours." Lois asked, searching his gaze, a hint of vulnerability in her eyes. "Do you have any regrets?"

Clark paused, not to consider the question, but to answer it with the seriousness it deserved. "When it comes to us…not a single one." An eyebrow rose. "You?"

"Well…" A frown pulled Lois lips down as her gaze shifted. "…maybe just one."

His questioning gaze prompted a whispered answer.

"I regret that we're too far from the bed."

A smile curved the corners of his lips. "Oh, well. We wouldn't want you to have any regrets now, would we?" Without warning Clark swept Lois into his arms and spun in the direction of the bed. "So, Mrs. Ke…

One arm hooked around his neck, Lois stopped him with a strategically placed finger against his lips. She suddenly looked a bit nervous. Which Clark found endearingly adorable. "I know it's…silly." A coy gaze full of so much love glanced up at him through long thick lashes. "But if you don't mind, can you not call me that here?"

"Okaay." Clark was clearly confused.

"Instead…" Lois hastened to enlighten him. "…call me…Mrs. Superman."

"Mrs. Superman?" Eyebrows hitched. The eyes beneath it began to sparkle. His heart swelled with love. With pride. "But you've never wanted to be called that before."

"That's because…" Gently cupping the side of his face, a glowing smile skipped across her lips. Her sigh echoed her words. "…I've never been so happy to be her before."

Clark beamed. "Well, in that case…" Her new name dropped like a prayer from his lips. "…_Mrs. Superman_…which do you prefer? Top…or bottom?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Which do _you_ prefer?" Her question whispered across his lips before she claimed them in a heart stopping, breathtaking kiss. "Tearing sheets…or floating…"

Before she could blink, she was on the bed, pressed into the mattress by Clark's weight. Midnight eyes full of intense desire caressed her face. "Impossible to choose."

"Yeah?"

"But if I _had_ to…" His voice was raspy with emotion. His touch tender, and full of love. "…floating with you in heaven…now _that's_ a dream come true…"

Lois' eyes brightened with the happiness that breathed through her sigh. "A dream come true indeed."

The End

p.s. Well, that's it guys. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. And on that note, I do have a sequel planned IF you are interested. It'd be different in that it's not just one period of their life, but a series of snippets. Also, it's more from the things Clark deals with being, well…"Being Mr. Lane". I'll finish other stories first, but let me know if you're interested. THANK YOU for all your support and patience!!


End file.
